Life Turned Upsidedown
by Sabrina06
Summary: Ferb comes home from boarding school and ends up staying for a year, but not by choice. Rated for themes/situations not language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Phineas & Ferb. Dan, Jeff & Disney are the rightful owners.**

_A/N: Wow, I can't believe I finished this. This story's not for the faint of heart, there are some issues that some might find disturbing... assault, teen pregnancy, suggestion of suicide. I would like to extend a heart-felt thank you to foobar137 for permitting me to bounce ideas off him and for giving me honest answers to questions posed._

It was the end of June and 14-year-old Phineas was working on a project with his friends. The back gate opened up and a few others walked in. "Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella said sweetly as she came in. Phineas looked up from an indiscernible piece. "Just making a constellation projector. It'll fill in the lines on any constellation and give a brief story behind it."

The projector was finished and tested by mid-afternoon. "How about everyone come back at dusk tonight and we'll do some stargazing?" He suggested. "Sounds great Phineas." Isabella said.

Just before dusk, everyone came back. Phineas and his friends had set up chairs in the backyard and started up the projection system. "What is this monstrosity?" 19-year-old Candace said as she looked out her bedroom window. Her brother looked up and replied. "It's a constellation projection unit. It'll fill in the lines on any constellation and give a brief story behind it." Candace looked out her window a few moments longer. "Don't stay up too late, you have to be at the airport early." She then retreated into her room and closed the window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isabella asked. "You have to be at the airport early? Are you going on vacation?" Phineas shook his head. "Ferb's coming home tomorrow." He said sadly. Isabella looked to her neighbour. "You don't seem very excited about that." She said. He looked to her. "I'll tell you later." He said as he tried to keep his voice calm.

After everyone was finished stargazing the backyard emptied out. "Isabella." Phineas said. She turned to him and saw that he had a solemn look on his face. "Phineas, what happened? Is he all right?" He quickly nodded. "It sounds crazy, but I always thought that Ferb and I were a team. Ever since he decided he was going to study abroad, we've been drifting apart. He only returns during school breaks. It's not fair. He was last home during Spring Break and he only worked on three projects. That's it."

The pair walked into the house and went to Phineas' room. Isabella put her hand on his arm. "Have you talked to Ferb about this? I mean, every big idea you guys have ever worked on for the past six years, they've all been your ideas; haven't they. I realise that he's not really lived here for the past three years, but did he ever come up with an idea on his own?"

Phineas sat down at his desk and pulled out some scrap papers and started to come up with complex calculations. "I thought you enjoyed working on projects with me – I mean everyone." He said. Isabella smiled at him. "Of course, I enjoy working with you and everyone else. I was just asking if your brother-" she emphasised the word "-had ever come up with any ideas of his own?" The red-head looked up at her. "He never volunteered any projects. Why are you taking his side in this anyway?" He accused. The raven-haired girl dropped her gaze a moment then looked at her friend with fire in her eyes. "I can't take sides, he's not even here. I just asked a question; did he ever come up with an idea on his own, or were all those big and wonderful ideas all yours?"

The tip of Phineas' pencil snapped. "They were all my ideas, each and every one of them. He's the one who made them work. In essence, they were just as much his ideas as mine... once he corrected all the calculations." Isabella sat on the yellow inflatable bed. "Phineas, here's a thought. How about you let him come up with an idea. Give yourself a break for a day." She said with a smile. Phineas tapped his chin with the end of his pencil. "I could do that. I could let him come up with an invention. I'm sure whatever he comes up with will be spectacular." He said enthusiastically.

In the morning, Linda awoke early and started to prepare breakfast for her family. Lawrence came downstairs just as the coffee was ready. "Thank you darling. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the airport?" He said. Linda shook her head. "Someone has to look after the store." She said with a smile. Phineas and Candace soon came downstairs. "What are your plans for today twerp?" Candace asked her brother. Phineas looked across the table at her. "I'm going with Mom to pick Ferb up from the airport, then he and I'll come up with an idea. Who knows, we might just take it easy today and head out to the pool. If you think about it, he's already had a full day... he might be somewhat tired." Lawrence nodded.

Candace was buttering her toast and sprinkling some pepper on her eggs when she looked at the clock. "It's that late? I'm supposed to meet up with Stacy in 40 minutes and I don't have a thing to wear." Linda turned to her daughter. "Where are you and Stacy going today?" The older teen looked incredulously at her mother. "Stacy and I always get our nails done on Wednesdays. Then we wait in the food court for Jeremy to have his break." She said the last in a dreamy voice. Phineas shook his head. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever found out some girl entered la-la-land every time they they saw me or said my name."

Phineas quickly finished his breakfast and got dressed. Candace came charging downstairs. "MOM-MOM-MOM... I need you to drop me off at the mall. I'm late and I need to be there NOW." Linda sighed, "Fine, get in the car. I hope Ferb can wait a few extra minutes."

After dropping Candace off at the mall Linda and Phineas headed to the airport. "You know, every time Ferb comes home for the holidays things seem strange." Phineas commented. Linda looked to her son. "Why's that dear?" He looked out the window. "It just seems that he and I are not as close as we used to be. I have to re-learn who he is every time he comes home. He's changed so much over the past couple of years." He said. At a red light, Linda turned to look at her son. "You've changed quite a bit yourself in the past few years. You've grown taller and you stutter less than you used to. Your voice has changed..." Phineas scoffed. "That's not what I mean Mom. Ferb's dated. He's supposedly some big shot on campus or whatever. I've never even kissed anyone." Linda covered a slight laugh with a sigh. "Is that all? I'm sure if you asked her, Isabella would give you a kiss." Phineas shook his head. "She's my best friend... that would be weird."

They arrived at the airport and headed inside to the 'Arrivals' area. "Oh, good. We're just in time." Linda said as she saw a horde of people come out from the customs area with their luggage. She waited with the other friends and families for Ferb to arrive. After ten minutes the throng of people thinned out and there was still no sign of Ferb. Another ten minutes went by and the last stragglers exited the area. "Where could he be?" She inquired of Phineas who shook his head then replied. "Maybe he got held up in customs for some reason." Linda nodded and went to the information desk.

Linda came back and sat beside her son. "They can't or won't tell me if he was on the plane. I'm his mother. I've a right to know."

"Linda? Is that you?" Someone said from behind. Linda turned around "Charlene. What are you doing here?" The dark-haired woman smiled. "I'm here to pick my daughter and her boyfriend up. They were on a trip to Australia."

For forty minutes Ferb was trying to keep his luggage together and find a luggage trolley. Every time he came close to putting his hands on one, someone else would snatch it away. Just as he thought he might catch a break, another airline unloaded it's hold of luggage. An employee came into the area with a line of carts. "Can you please bring one over to me?" Ferb asked out of desperation. The employee had a headset on and didn't hear him.

People started to arrive into the area and someone bumped into him. "Watch where you're going." A male voice said. Ferb caught his balance and looked at the person, then looked at the person beside him and his eyes went wide. The young woman looked at Ferb and smiled. "Ferb? Is that really you?" Vanessa said. Ferb nodded. "Nice choice of wardrobe, going for the mix-and-match look? What are you doing here?" She inquired as she noticed he was wearing a button shirt and long soccer shorts. Ferb looked around. "I'm trying to find a luggage trolley." Vanessa took a good look at him. "Monty can you go get a cart for him?" Vanessa's escort turned and looked at the teen. "All right. But only because he's unable to get one for himself." Ferb's gaze shifted from Vanessa to Monty to the floor. He tried breathing calmly. Vanessa put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind him, it's been a long flight." Ferb nodded.

Monty came back with the luggage cart. "Here you go. What happened anyhow?" He said. Ferb tried lifting his luggage onto the cart when Vanessa came over to help. "Do you need a ride home?" She asked him. Ferb shook his head. "My folks should be here. They're probably worried about me."

Monty put his and Vanessa's luggage on the cart as well. "I guess I'll push this, seeing as you've got your hands full." He said to Ferb who started to manoeuvre his crutches to walk out to meet up with his family. "What happened to your leg Ferb?" Vanessa asked him. Ferb looked ahead as he tried to avoid the other passengers. "Ski accident."

Linda was talking to Charlene. "We've been here over an hour. I don't know where my son is. The information desk isn't able to tell me if he's being held in customs or if he was even on the plane." Charlene hugged her friend. "It's all right Linda, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for him not being here." The dark-haired woman looked at the passengers coming down the hallway and saw her daughter with her boyfriend. Vanessa had her hand on another young man's back. Linda half-heartedly watched this new set of passengers arrive when she saw a familiar shock of green hair. "Oh, thank goodness. There he is."

Linda pushed her way to the front and hugged her son as soon as he got close. Ferb was trying to keep his emotions in check, it's been a long day and he found the past hour taxing. "Mum, please." He whispered. Linda took a look at him. "Where were you? We've been waiting for over an hour." Phineas came over to the side of the division partition. "What happened to your leg bro?" Linda then took a good look at her son. "Come over here and sit down." She said as she placed a hand on his back and practically shoved him forward, if it weren't for the crutches, Ferb would have fallen flat on his face.

Vanessa and Monty brought the luggage cart over. "We'll take our bags." She said as she pulled them off the cart. Ferb nodded.

Linda sat down beside Ferb and hugged him tight. "Oh, my poor baby. What happened to you?" Ferb took a couple of deep breaths and found he was incapable of talking without feeling as though he was going to start crying, so he just remained quiet and shook his head. Phineas studied his brother for a moment and saw a scared look in his eyes. "Mom, I think we should go out for lunch or something. Does that sound okay to you Ferb?" The red-head asked. Ferb nodded. "Yeah, that sounds smashing." He whispered as he started to stand. Phineas went to stand behind the trolley. "Let me get this for you. You look exhausted." He said with a smile that felt fake.

They got to the car. "Do you want to ride shotgun or should I?" Phineas inquired. Ferb's lip twitched. "I'll take the back if it's all the same to you. I need to stretch out my leg." He said with a slight chuckle. Phineas got into the front seat and turned around. "Welcome home, Ferb." The Brit responded with a quick half-hearted smile.

Linda took her boys out for lunch at a nice restaurant. When the hostess noticed that Ferb was on crutches, it was suggested that they wait for a table to become available. "We should just head home." Ferb said dispiritedly. Phineas sat beside his brother in the waiting area, he didn't know what to say. "We'll wait." Linda told the hostess who took their name and mentioned that they should only have to wait 10 minutes.

Phineas looked to his brother. "Uh, Ferb?" He said worriedly. Ferb looked over at the red-head sitting beside him and raised an eyebrow. Phineas swallowed and with an uncomfortable look on his face continued. "What happened?" He said while looking at the casted leg. Ferb closed his eyes and sighed. "Ski accident." Phineas nodded. "I've not gone skiing in years, what difficulty level was the run?" Ferb gave his brother a serious look, glanced at his leg and muttered "Quad Black Diamond." Phineas sat there mouth agape.

They were called up, shown to their table and handed menus. "What were you doing on such a difficult ski run?" Linda asked her son, whom she was sitting beside. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't that bad. I'd skied it before without incident." She leaned over and hugged him. "You could have died. You're lucky that you only broke your leg. Don't ever do that again." Ferb rolled his eyes and Phineas snickered behind his menu. "Okay, Mum. I'll just sit in my bedroom and study day and night and never do anything." The green-haired teen said. Linda looked at him. "I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my little boy." Ferb put his menu down and faced her.

Linda looked into Ferb's blue eyes and read a truth that could never be spoken._ I may call you Mum. I may think of you as my Mum. But the truth is, you are not my real Mum._

Ferb picked up his menu again and perused it before making his selection. "I'm also on the rugby and football teams." He said matter of factly. "Ferb?" Phineas asked from across the table. Ferb looked up at him and blinked. The younger sibling continued "Is there anything you can't do?" Ferb smirked then replied. "I can't quite stay up for 72 hours straight."

The waitress came to take their orders. "I'll have the cheeseburger with fries and a cola." Phineas said. Linda nodded. "That sounds good, I'll have the same." The waitress turned to Ferb. "What can I get for you?" Ferb handed his menu over and ordered. "I'll have the clubhouse with coleslaw and a lemon-lime drink." The waitress nodded and left.

Ferb winced in pain. "What's wrong Ferb?" Phineas inquired. The Fletcher lad looked, straight-faced, at his brother. "I have a broken leg... it actually hurts." The red-head looked to the table. "Sorry, I didn't realise. Is there anything you can do for it?" Ferb shook his head. Phineas nodded sadly. "How long before you get the cast off?" Ferb felt something catch in this throat, he took a deep breath then said "It's supposed to come off in four to six weeks." Phineas hit the table with his hand. "That's the whole summer Ferb." He almost whined. The injured one looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Sorry. I'll just go back home and you can have **your** summer back." He said coldly.

Lunch arrived and everyone ate in silence. Once Linda paid the bill, the family of three headed back to the car. "We're going to stop off at the shop for a little while, then I've got some errands to run." Linda said. Ferb shrugged his shoulders and Phineas replied "Fine, whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Linda and Phineas entered the shop and were greeted by Lawrence. Ferb very carefully manoeuvred himself around and paused to admire a piece his parents had for sale. "Please be caref-Ferb?" Lawrence said as he noticed his son and came over to him. "What happened son? Are you all right?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders and looked helplessly at the ground. "Come, come." Lawrence directed his son to a plush chair he could sit in. As the teen gingerly took a seat, his father came back with an ottoman and placed his son's leg on top.

Lawrence took the crutches behind the counter so no one would trip on them. "Couldn't quite decide what to wear today?" Lawrence said with a smile as he noticed his son wearing a button shirt and long soccer shorts. Ferb shook his head. "How did this happen?" His father inquired. Linda spoke up for her step-son. "He was skiing on a Quad Black Diamond run." She replied and shook her head. "We had a whole summer planned out. A trip to the lake, camping... Of all the dangerous, stupid..." She cut herself off when she noticed Ferb cover his face with his hands.

Phineas wandered over and stood beside his brother. "It's okay Mom. I'll help him out with anything he needs." He said and smiled. "Ferb. I never did ask you... how was your trip?" The Fletcher lad sat in the chair, shook his head and choked out. "Dreadful. I just want to go home." Linda shook her head. "Well, I've got errands I need to run. You can either come with me or you can stay here and your father will drive you home after work." Ferb looked over to his father. "The boys can stay with me for the rest of the afternoon. Just run along, and well catch up with you at home later, love."

Ferb took a couple of deep breaths then looked at his brother. "I'm sorry Phin. You probably have a dozen or more projects you wanted to work on this summer." It was the red-head's turn to shrug his shoulders. "I was actually hoping that you had a project or two you wanted to work on." Ferb looked directly at his brother and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing on the scale you're used to." He replied. Phineas came down to eye level with Ferb. "What do you have in mind bro?" He said with a smile that felt more genuine than any other he offered that day. The green-haired teen shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I can help a bit with your projects."

Lawrence came out from the back room. "Boys, could you do me a favour? I need some of these pieces cleaned up." Phineas stood up straight and tried to pull Ferb to his feet only to have him pull his hand out of Phineas'. "Crutches." Ferb said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. Lawrence brought the crutches over and led the boys into the back room.

On a table were a set of old wind-up toys. "These need to be cleaned up and spot painted."

For the next few hours Ferb and Phineas cleaned, oiled, painted and fixed up the old metal toys. "I wish I had toys like this to play with when I was growing up." Phineas said. Ferb shrugged in response. The younger brother continued. "How about you Ferb? Don't you wish you had toys like this?" Ferb glanced up from the toy he was cleaning. "I still have some like this... they're at my grandparents' house. A whole set of 1950s racing cars." Phineas looked open-mouthed at his brother. "Why did you never bring them over?" Ferb smiled. "My grandfather said they belong in my room, for when I'm over. I don't play with them any more, I do however..." Ferb trailed off. "Yes?" Phineas encouraged him to continue. As the middle child concentrated on the piece in his hands, he finished his thought. "I research the type of engines the vehicles had and try to re-design them so that they're superior to anything currently available."

Phineas put the toy he was cleaning down. "I don't quite understand what you're saying." Ferb leaned back and stretched. "I'm working with a couple of automobile designers, we've come up with a V8 engine that's smaller, more efficient and more powerful than anything else on the market. It's still in the design stage. They want to build a prototype within the next year and have it available for production shortly thereafter." Phineas looked in awe at his brother. "You're working on prototypes?" Ferb nodded. "For a few years now. I also work on concept pieces. For example I've got what I've termed the 'Cone of Silence'. I've got a small transmitter and receiver that emit a high frequency and the wearer can't hear or be heard until the field is turned off. That comes in handy when studying for exams... or when I want to be alone." He chuckled slightly.

Phineas' eyes went wide. "Do you have that with you?" Ferb nodded and indicated what appeared to be a pin placed backwards on the underside of his collar. He then pressed a button on his watch and the pin flashed blue. Then, to Phineas, it appeared as if Ferb was talking but he couldn't hear anything. After a few minutes, Ferb, who was in fact giving a full description of how he built the device, pressed the button on his watch again. "... and that's how it works." Ferb said. "Can I take a look at that?" Phineas asked slowly. Ferb removed the pin from his collar and placed it in his brother's hand, he then pressed the button on his watch.

Phineas' jaw dropped, his eyes went wide and he smiled broadly. Ferb turned the device off and replaced the pin onto his collar. "That's amazing Ferb. What made you come up with that idea?" Ferb looked to the table, took a breath and sighed. "There are some classmates who are not well versed in the art of silent study time."

Ferb returned his attention to painting the toys. On one he found the faint outline of where there used to be some detailing. He grabbed his crutches, stood up and went to the front of the store. "Dad? Do you have a book on those toys?" Lawrence looked to his son. "Why's that? Is there a problem?" Ferb shook his head. "If you don't have a book, do you have..." He was cut off when his father handed him a large volume. Ferb tucked the book under his arm and manoeuvred back to the table in the back.

"Can you take this?" Ferb asked Phineas indicating the book under his arm. The red-head looked at his brother. "How... how...?" He couldn't find the words he wanted to articulate his thought. The Fletcher lad grinned. "This isn't the first time I've been on crutches." The Flynn in the room shook his head and looked as though he might cry. Ferb sat and started flipping through the book. "Help me look this up." He said seriously.

Ferb waved his hand in front of his brother's eyes. Phineas blinked. "Right." He said as he shook his head. "Hey, Ferb. Isn't this the one you're working on?" Phineas said as he pointed to a picture of a blue car with silver and red detailing. Ferb examined the picture and the piece, he then nodded. He reached for the paints then with a concentration and precision reserved for bomb defusers and surgeons proceeded to draw in the details from the picture.

As Ferb finished with the silver lines he stretched his arms back. "I need a drink. I'm going to the coffee shop, want one?" Phineas had barely done anything in the past half hour, he was watching how his brother worked. The look of concentration on his face, the way his eyebrows creased together and his deftness of hand. It was official, Phineas was jealous. He could never work on such minute detailing for any length of time. He looked at the toys on the table and the look of satisfaction in his brother's eyes. "You like working on small projects don't you." He inquired. Ferb blinked, nodded and hobbled away.

Ferb exited his parents' antique store and made his way down the street towards the coffee shop.

A group of four girls were coming out of a clothing store, two had bags in hand. They were walking and talking about everything and nothing when the tall brunette noticed a familiar, long-time friend who she's not seen in months. "Ferb!" Adyson called out and ran towards him. She collided with him, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Out of pure shock, Ferb dropped the crutches and grabbed onto her in order to stay upright. He moved his face away from hers and broke the kiss he didn't return. The rest of the girls came over. "Hey Ferb." They all said in turn. Ginger bent down and picked up the crutches, tapped him on the shoulder and handed them back to him. "Here you go."

Ferb gratefully took the crutches and leaned on them. "When did you get back?" Gretchen asked as she came up beside him. "Just a few hours ago." He said. "So, where are you headed?" Isabella inquired. "Coffee shop." He replied. "Great! We'll join you." Adyson said and clutched onto his arm. Although Ferb had experience walking on crutches with a girlfriend holding his hand, he didn't think of Adyson that way; she's just a friend. "Adyson, please." He started "I need two arms to manoeuvre."

The girls walked with Ferb to the coffee shop. "Sit here." Adyson encouraged indicating the plush chairs near the fireplace, as she practically pushed him into one.

Up at the counter, the girls were arguing about what drink to get him when Gretchen stepped away from the group and came up to him. "Ferb? What drink would you like?" She asked with a smile. Ferb squinted at the overhead menu. "Iced tea will be fine. Let me get you some money for that." He replied as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. The short brunette patted him on the hand. "Don't worry about it. We'll cover you." She said and walked back to the girls.

The four girls came back after a couple of minutes with drinks and treats for the five of them. "You didn't have to..." Ferb started before an iced tea was placed in his hand. "Thank you." He finished. Adyson couldn't stop looking at Ferb's casted leg. "So, what happened? It's nothing serious I hope." She said. Ferb raised an eyebrow and looked at her when Ginger piped up "It's obviously broken or it wouldn't be casted. It probably hurts something fierce. Judging by the fact that it's a full leg cast the break would either be part of the femur or," She turned to look at Ferb "there are multiple fractures of the tibia and fibula as well." He nodded.

Phineas walked in and after getting himself a coffee came over to sit with the girls and his brother. "Hey, bro. Nice entourage." He joked. Ferb sneered at him and held his gaze for a moment before looking away. Isabella smiled at the newcomer. "So, have you two decided on a project or two?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders and Phineas responded. "Nothing yet. Though how about tomorrow we welcome Ferb back properly. We'll have a concert, dance and barbecue in the backyard." Ferb shook his head. Adyson traced his ear with her finger. "Come on, it'll be fun." Ferb batted at her hand. "Adyson, I've got a girlfriend." He lied.

Isabella tried to change the topic of conversation. "So, you're back for the summer?" Ferb nodded. "Then you're going back to England?" She asked. Again Ferb nodded. "Yes, I go back home at the end of the summer break."

Adyson looked at Ferb. "You hugged me." Isabella, Gretchen and Ginger looked to each other with worried expressions on their faces. They're not sure how or when it happened, but somehow Adyson got it in her head that she was Ferb's girlfriend... or at least more than a friend to him. Ferb turned to face her. "You are the one who rushed up to me, kissed me and knocked the crutches out from under me. I grabbed onto the first thing I could. I didn't care if it was a lamp post, you or Buford. I had purely a reflex reaction." He told her matter-of-factly. "But, but... Ferb." Adyson said. Ferb shook his head. "Maybe I should have let you knock me to the ground." He said and rested his head against the back of the chair.

Phineas finished his coffee. "I guess we'll see you girls tomorrow?" He said with a grin. Isabella looked at him with a dreamy expression. "Sure thing Phineas." Ferb rolled his eyes _Some things never change._ He thought, then picked up his crutches and stood up. The shorter brother moved a chair out of the way. "You said this isn't the first time you've been on crutches?" Ferb shook his head. "I play rugby and football; ankle and knee injuries are common." He said as he backed into the door to open it and stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Flynn-Fletcher brothers headed back to their parents' shop. "Phin?" Ferb asked. The younger boy looked over. "Are you and Isabella...?" Phineas started to chuckle. "She's my best friend Ferb. Just like always, nothing's changed." Ferb nodded his head sadly. They went to the table in the back to finish up another piece.

Lawrence came to the back of the shop. "Ferb. How are you feeling son? I was thinking that we should all go out for dinner tonight." Ferb nodded weakly and his father came over to check on the pieces. "These look almost new. You boys have done a great job. Time to lock up."

Once Lawrence closed up the shop they headed out back, to the car. "You can sit up front Ferb." Lawrence suggested and Ferb shook his head in response. "I can't bend my leg." He verbally replied as he slid into the back seat and rested his leg on the bench.

Lawrence started driving. "Would you boys like to make a quick stop at home to get changed?" Both agreed that would be a good idea.

Phineas got out of the car and ran up to his room to get changed to go out for dinner.

Ferb was a little slower getting out of the car. He made his way into the house and took a quick look around. Nothing had changed, everything was how he remembered it. He got to the bottom of the stairs and looked up the 14 steps. _I've not had to deal with an actual staircase ye_t. He thought. He tried lifting himself up the steps and soon became exhausted. He tried hanging onto the rail and hoisting himself up. That didn't work very well either. As he stood on the fifth step he looked to the top. He turned around and got an idea. He hung onto the rail and hopped up the steps backwards. He got to the top, turned around and made his way to the guest room. It was decided four years ago, when Ferb went to study in England, that he should stay in the guest room when he came back to visit. Phineas didn't want the constant reminder of an empty bed across the room.

Ferb opened the door to the guest room and lay down, exhausted, on the bed for a moment before Phineas knocked. The older teen looked over at the door. "You're not dressed yet?" Phineas inquired. Ferb sat up on the side of the bed. "I just got up the stairs." He said with a touch of anger in his voice. "I've been up for over 24hrs and since I landed in Danville, my day's been dreadful. Give me a few minutes." Ferb's agitation was becoming more pronounced.

Phineas came in and found a pair of trousers for his brother. "Do you need any help getting dressed?" Ferb glared at him. "No." He said evenly. The red-head came over and sat beside his brother. "I don't mind helping." Ferb grabbed the trousers, stood up, spun around on the crutches to face his brother who was still seated on the bed; he lost his balance, lost his crutches and fell forward. By reflex Ferb put his hands out in front of himself and landed hard. That was the last straw. Ferb just lay on the floor and started sobbing.

Phineas stared at his brother for a moment then ran out of the room and found his father adjusting his tie. "Ferb's fallen!" Lawrence glanced quickly at his son then exited his room and looked down the hallway. He went to the guest room and found his son sobbing on the floor. He knelt down and spoke softly to him. "Are you hurt? What happened?" Lawrence motioned to Phineas to help him get Ferb up and seated on the bed.

Once Ferb was seated on his bed, Phineas left the room.

Linda and Candace were waiting for the boys to finish getting ready when Phineas came downstairs. "Mom said that Ferb's broken his leg." Candace said. Phineas nodded. "Yeah, he's got a full cast on his leg, crutches and everything." Candace looked at her watch. "What's taking him so long?"

Lawrence came downstairs and looked sadly at his wife. "Ferb's not up for going out tonight." Phineas sighed and looked to the floor. Candace threw her hands in the air and went upstairs.

The guest room door opened and Candace stomped in. "Why aren't you ready to go out?" She yelled. Ferb, who was lying on the bed, rolled over so his back was to her. "Leave." He whispered. The young woman came over to him and pulled him onto his back. "We're supposed to be going out for dinner tonight because it's your first night home." She informed him as she leaned over. Ferb grabbed the neckline of his sister's dress and pulled her down so they were nose-to-nose. "I don't want to go anywhere tonight." He informed her, then opened his hands. She threw his pants at him. "Get up and get ready, we're leaving in five minutes!" Ferb reached down and picked up his crutches. "Fine!" He yelled as he sat up. "Because, how dare I be so inconsiderate to think that I'm entitled to anything. The great Candace Flynn wants to go out for dinner! How dare I challenge the only person who's feelings matter." Ferb continued to yell as he grabbed his trousers and left for the bathroom to change.

Candace went back downstairs. "He'll be ready soon." She said smugly. Linda looked to Lawrence and commented. "We should have suggested dinner out tomorrow night. He's been up for over 24 hours. He's tired and with the broken leg, he's... slightly irritable." Phineas nodded, looked at his sister and sat on the living room couch.

Ferb stepped to the top of the stairs and started to hop his way down. Phineas went up and offered to help keep him steady. The two brothers made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you." Ferb whispered, then glared daggers at his sister before making his way to the garage and getting into the car and sitting on the middle bench seat. Candace and Phineas went to the car while their parents locked up the house. Phineas went straight to the back seat. Candace glared at her green-haired brother. "Get into the back with Phineas." She told him. Ferb didn't move, he sat with his leg across the bench and his arms crossed over his chest. Phineas had a worried expression on his face. "Come on Candace, Ferb can't bend his leg, you sit back here."

Linda and Lawrence came into the garage and saw their daughter arguing with her brothers. "Just get in the car Candace." Linda said. Candace looked at her. "I'm not sitting in the back of the car. I'm wearing heels, I can't step past the middle seat to the back; I'll twist my ankle."

When Candace said this, Ferb closed his eyes tight. _If she can't get past the middle seat to the back in heels she's more selfish than I thought. How am I supposed to get to the back seat with a broken leg and crutches?_

"I'll sit in back with the boys." Lawrence offered and Candace triumphantly went to sit in the front seat of the car.

The family went to a very nice restaurant. Linda and Lawrence enjoyed themselves as much as they could, they had all their children home for the summer. Candace complained about almost everything. "Ferb has to sit on the middle bench of the car. Ferb has to sit near the window. It took forever for Ferb to get ready." Phineas sat quietly listening to his sister complain, he felt bad for his brother. "Candace, please." He started. "I can't listen to you and your insults tonight."

Ferb was sitting at the table looking at the glass of water in front of him. "Ferb honey, what would you like for dinner?" Linda asked him. The teen just continued to stare at his glass of water. Linda turned to her husband. "I think there's something wrong with him, he's not answering." Phineas looked at his brother sitting beside him and tapped him on the arm. Ferb looked at him and the red-head touched his own collar. Ferb blinked and pressed the button on his watch. "Sorry. What did I miss?" He asked monotonously. Phineas shook his head. "Nothing important, Mom wants to know what you'd like for dinner."

After dinner everyone got back into the car and headed home. Once there, Ferb started to make his way backwards up the stairs. Phineas had no problem waiting. "Let me know if you need any help." He called to Ferb who just gave a quick nod in return. Candace was still angry and impatient. She started up the stairs. "Move it or lose it, twerp." She growled at him as she passed.

Ferb couldn't take it any more, he clung onto the rail dropping his crutches; letting them slide to the bottom of the staircase. He lowered himself so that he was seated on the seventh step and just sobbed. Phineas went up a few steps and rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on. You've had a long and difficult day, you didn't even want to go out for dinner. Time for you to sleep until you wake up. I won't wake you." He said. Ferb shook his head. "What does it matter?" He said as he leaned his head against the wall. "Mum's upset, Candace is angry and you... you're patronizing me."

Phineas sighed. "I admit, earlier today I was..." He said and went to retrieve the crutches and held them out. Ferb turned to look at the top of the stairs, then turned back to look at the crutches and his brother. "Can you help me?" He asked, defeated. Phineas stepped in front of him and let his brother put his arms around his neck. Phineas then slowly and carefully stood up, bringing Ferb to a standing position. "I think we should re-create that teleporter for you." Phineas said with a small but sincere smile. Ferb nodded and hopped up a couple of steps. "Whatever Phin."

Phineas knocked on the door to his sister's room. "I'm busy!" She called out. The youngest sibling opened the door and walked in. "Candace." He started. "Ferb's had a bad day. That doesn't even begin to cover it. I know that once he landed this morning, he couldn't get out of the airport for over an hour because no one would help him with his luggage. Then Mom, well, she was being Mom. She was worried about him and told him that skiing a Quad Black Diamond run was too dangerous. When we got to the store Mom then dropped the bomb and said that because his leg's broken we can't go camping or to the lake or anything. Then you just had to have your way tonight. I thought you always said that he's our brother and that we should treat him as such. You treated him like garbage, Candace." The eldest sibling stood where she was when her brother came in. "I suppose you've been the perfect brother to him today? I know you weren't exactly looking forward to his return."

Phineas looked to the floor. "I feel bad for not wanting him around. But now that he's here, he's still my brother. I learned some really interesting things about him today. I've always found the first few days when he's back difficult, just re-learning who he is. He called me patronizing, Candace. I don't want to tell him what he can and can't do. I'm hoping I can learn something from him in the next few weeks."

Candace came over to where her brother was standing at the bedroom door. "You want me to apologize to him?" Phineas shook his head. "It wouldn't matter." He said and left.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Phineas went downstairs for breakfast and Candace soon followed. "I'm going out with Jeremy today." She announced. Phineas picked at his breakfast. "Is something wrong sweety?" Linda asked him. He shook his head. "Go wake up your brother." She suggested. Phineas shook his head again. "I told him I wouldn't."

Candace finished her breakfast and went upstairs. After getting dressed she went into the guest room. She paused for a moment looking at her step-brother asleep on his side; his back turned to the doorway. She then stepped closer to the bed and took a close look at him. His shoulders were shaking as if he were crying and she even saw his hand move to his face to wipe away a few tears. "If you're awake, you should go downstairs for breakfast." She said. "Look Ferb. Phineas said that you had a rough day yesterday. I'm sorry I forced you to go out for dinner." She continued. When she noticed that he just continued to silently sob and wipe away some tears Candace planted her hands on her hips and yelled at him. "Look here Ferb! If you're awake, you get out of bed and join everyone downstairs. You're being very selfish right now you know, expecting everyone to cater to your needs. Just because you went and broke your leg..."

Lawrence came to the doorway. "Candace. Stop yelling at him. None of this is his fault, it was an accident." She shook her head. "He's just lying here crying. It's as though he can't hear us." She said.

Phineas had come up the stairs and heard what his sister just said and shook his head. He went downstairs again and into the kitchen. "Mom, can I take some toast and eggs up to Ferb? I know you don't usually want food out of the kitchen, but please." Something in the tone of voice he used caused Linda to worry. "Is he all right?" Phineas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. All I know is that if something's wrong I want to help him... if he'll let me."

Linda handed a tray of breakfast to her son to take upstairs. "Thanks Mom." Phineas said.

The red-head made it to the top of the stairs and entered his brother's room. His father was sitting on the edge of the bed. "If that's what you really want. I'm sorry Ferb. I'd hoped that..." Lawrence embraced his biological son and wept.

Phineas put the plate on the desk and left the room. He went to his own bedroom, closed the door and sat at the window looking out to the backyard. He remembered all the fun times they had as kids, just four years ago. In his mind's eye he saw each and every invention they created. The roller coaster, the giant bowling ball, the mechanical dog, everything. Now the two brothers didn't have much in common. _I still really enjoy getting together with friends and creating large, almost impossible things. Ferb says he still invents things, though they're much smaller and more practical. He's also working with an actual production team to create prototypes._ He thought.

A knock on the door broke his reverie. He looked over and called out. "Enter." Lawrence came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ferb wants to leave for home tomorrow." There was no mistaking the sadness in his father's voice. "He said that after yesterday... He 'has to leave'. He knows he's 'not welcome' and he doesn't want to bother anyone for any longer than he has to." Something caught in Phineas' throat and he shook his head. "Dad... I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Lawrence shook his head. "He and I talked yesterday before we went out for dinner. My own son doesn't feel as though he's part of the family. He wants to go back to live with his mother. You were the only one who cared enough to help him out. He said he appreciates that, but it's just not enough."

Phineas sat at the window stunned, he then stood up and walked over to his brother's room. He knocked on the door. "Ferb, are you there?" He was silently counting to five, but when he got to 'three' the door opened and there stood Ferb, crutches under his arms. Phineas, with a worried expression on his face looked into his brother's eyes. "Please Ferb. You just came home. We're going to have so much fun this summer..."

Ferb shook his head. "I doubt that Phin. What fantastical project are 'we' going to work on that will make up for the fact that you're scared of me." Phineas looked questionably at his brother. "I'm not scared of you Ferb. A bit jealous, maybe. Uncertain... sure. I've hardly seen you in the past four years, I don't know you any more. I can't pretend you're the same 11-year-old who used to climb the scaffolding with me, you're 15-years-old now. I know I'm not the same 10-year-old I used to be. I know I've changed, I've gotten used to who I am. Every time you come back I have to re-acquaint myself with you."

Ferb looked at the tray on the desk. "Thanks for breakfast." Phineas smiled at him. "It's the least I could do. I sprained my ankle once and had a tricky time with the stairs, I thought that was bad. You've got a full cast on your leg..."

The Fletcher lad took a deep breath. "I should at least finish fixing up those toys at the shop." Phineas genuinely smiled. "I'll let Dad know you'll come out today." Ferb nodded back.

Lawrence drove his two sons to the shop. The boys went to the table in the back and set back to work. They talked about school, girls and sports. Before they knew it their father had come back to check on their progress. "Fabulous work boys. That's quite the fine detail work on this car Ferb. I've got a few other pieces that could use some touch ups. Are you game?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders. _Sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do_. He thought. His father looked disappointed as he left for the front of the store again.

"I'm going to the deli down the street for lunch, do you want me to bring you anything or would you like to come along?" Phineas asked his brother hopefully. Ferb looked around the back room of the shop, shelves of trinkets, silver coffee and tea services, china sets, vases... you name it, it was probably here. "I think I'll stay and visit with my father for a bit. If you can bring back a sarnie that would be brilliant." He replied with a forlorn look in his eyes. Phineas nodded sadly and left.

The red-headed teen entered the main part of the store. "Dad?" He called out and Lawrence turned around. "What's a 'sarnie'?" Phineas asked quietly. His father came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A sandwich. I take it that's what Ferb asked for." Phineas nodded. "I'm heading over to the deli for lunch, do you want me to bring you something?" Lawrence shook his head. "It's all right. I've got some biscuits in a cupboard. Why isn't Ferb going with you?" The teen looked at his father, "He said he... he..." Phineas took a shaky breath then continued. "... he wanted to visit with you." He finished, turned and exited the store as quickly as he could.

Lawrence wandered into the back room of the shop and watched as his son gingerly picked up a piece, looked at it and put it back. He stepped over beside the green-haired teen. "I got this piece on a trip to India." Lawrence said.

Ferb turned and looked at his father. "Why?" His voice cracked. Lawrence hugged his son. The teen stood still permitting his father to hug him and tried speaking again. "What did I ever do to Candace to make her dislike me so?" Lawrence hugged his son tighter. "I don't know. I do know that Phin's going to miss you. He always does." Ferb closed his eyes, then looked to the floor. "What should I do?" He whispered as he took a seat at the table again. His father sat in the other chair. "You're more than welcome to stay for the summer as planned." He said. "I don't want to sound selfish but I'm missing out on watching you grow into the fine young man you're about to become." Lawrence finished. The teen picked up one of the mechanical toys he was working on and examined it. "I miss you too father. Mum's nice enough, but it's just not the same. Some weekends I don't even leave the school, I tell her I've got too much studying and it'll be easier in a quiet room."

Lawrence smiled a little to himself. He knew how his ex-wife could be.

Phineas came back to the shop with a cardboard container. He went to the back room and saw father and son talking. "Sorry to interrupt." He said as he put the box on the table and left for the front of the store.

Lawrence opened the box and there were two clubhouse sandwiches and two cups of soup. "How did he know?" He began. Ferb smiled. "That's the sandwich I ordered at lunch yesterday." Lawrence nodded in understanding. "Subtlety isn't your brother's strong suit. I think he's trying to convince you to stay."

Father and son ate their lunch in silence.

Phineas was minding the front of the store, something he's been doing from time-to-time for a couple of years. A familiar face came in and started looking around. "Hey, Phineas." She said. "Afternoon Isabella." He replied. She looked around at a few pieces then came across a shelf of books. Phineas watched her a moment then went over to see if she needed any help. "Your mother said that a 40-year-old copy of the Fireside Girls Handbook came in. I was wanting to get that for Gretchen; as a gift for being such a great second in command all these years." Phineas extended his index finger and scanned the shelves with her. "I thought you guys were just about too old to be Fireside Girls." He said. She smiled at him and continued scanning. We are, though there is the Pathfinder group. That's the next step. Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger and myself... we're hoping we'd be able to join that group. The other girls just aren't that interested any more.

Lawrence came back to the front of the store. "Ah, Isabella." He said. "You're here for the book?" She nodded. "Linda's set it aside, let me go grab it for you." He said as he disappeared into the back to return a few moments later with a red and brown hard cover book. Phineas and Isabella went up to the counter to take a closer look at it. "Wow, look at that. The logo's changed so much over the years." Isabella commented. Lawrence checked his computer. "The cost will be $65.50. Are you still interested in the book?" He inquired, feeling bad for the girl. She pulled out her wallet. "Of course I am." She said as she handed over some bills and received her change.

The book was wrapped in tissue paper and placed in a bag. "Thank you so much Mr. Fletcher." Isabella said as she picked the bag off the counter. "Phineas," She said sweetly as she turned to the red-head. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over and we can watch a DVD tonight." She finished with a shy smile. Phineas frowned and sadly shook his head. "I can't tonight, you see..." He started before being interrupted.

Ferb had hobbled out from the back room. "He'll be there. Even if I have to drag him across the street myself." The tall teen said as he came up behind the counter and leaned on his elbows. Isabella looked to Phineas, who was looking at his brother and shaking his head. "No Ferb. We were going to work on that 'Time Stop' device you came up with. We were going to have a movie marathon. We were going to sit under the tree and try to decipher the meaning of the universe. We were going to... please don't go home." The green-haired teen listened to his brother's desperate attempt at convincing him to stay. "Phineas, there'll be another day." He said. The red-head wasn't listening. "You can't leave, you just got here. You only come back to visit over the school breaks."

Ferb took a deep breath and released it as he looked to the ceiling. "Phin. I'm not going home. I'm staying for the summer." Isabella turned her gaze to the British brother. "You were going to leave?" She asked astoundingly. He nodded in return. "I changed my mind." He quietly answered her question.

Phineas looked directly at his brother. "You're staying?" He tentatively asked. Ferb nodded. "You're staying?" The red-head asked again a grin forming on his face. The Brit nodded again and returned the grin. Phineas turned to Isabella and hugged her. "He's staying. Ferb's staying for the summer. Isn't that great?" The raven-haired girl looked from one brother to the other and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

During dinner that evening, Candace was complaining about how the air-conditioning wasn't working properly in her car, about how the stores claimed to have a sale on but only on last season's stock and about how unfair it was that no matter how many job interviews she went on she just couldn't get a job. No one wanted to hire a 19-year-old student with no skills. "Maybe you should try getting on with a temporary agency for secretarial work." Ferb quietly said, not actually expecting anyone to hear him. "That's a great idea, you should do that Candace." Linda commented. Candace looked questionably at her mother. "What's such a good idea?" She asked. Phineas and Lawrence glanced in Ferb's general direction. The matriarch of the house put her fork down and turned on her daughter. "You should interview for a temporary agency." The young woman scoffed. "Why should I do that?" Lawrence reached over to the counter and picked up some papers. "Because we're not going to pay for your phone bill any longer. You're an adult now Candace, it's time you start acting like one." He said.

Candace's mouth dropped open. "What about these two?" She said indicating Phineas and Ferb. Linda shook her head. "They're just 14-years-old. They can't get jobs yet." Ferb had a worried look on his face as he ran his hand through his hair, then nonchalantly placed his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. The young woman looked at him. "You've got a job?" Ferb squared his shoulders and looked his sister in the eye. "Yes. I work tech support for three different companies and I'm on a team who's designing a prototype engine for a company's new line of cars.

Lawrence chuckled and Linda shook her head. "Don't tease your sister Ferb." The middle child shook his head. "Sorry. Candace, the truth is I'm just a student. An average student who tries their best and studies as hard as they can." He said sincerely then changed the tone of his voice to one of sarcasm "It's almost impossible for me to keep my positions on the rugby and football teams because my studies are so difficult. You understand, don't you?"

After dinner Ferb went into the den and Phineas followed. He was just about to sit down when Ferb looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Ferb?" The youngest brother asked. Ferb nodded. "Go." Phineas stood up to leave, paused and looked over his shoulder. "You're sure, you'll be all right? You don't need anything? At least let me put a DVD on for you." The green-haired teen pursed his lips and sighed. "So, what would you like to watch tonight? Romance?" Phineas said with a grin. Ferb narrowed his eyes at his brother. "I'll put that on the 'maybe' list. How about one of those cartoons we used to watch as kids." The red-head looked at his brother who was shaking his head. "So, your choices tonight are... this romance movie or this adventure movie." Phineas said as he turned around holding a DVD in each hand to see Ferb reach down and pick up his crutches.

Ferb looked directly at his brother, raised his eyebrow and with crutches positioned proceeded to manoeuvre out of the den. Phineas put the adventure movie into the player and set it up for his brother, leaving the remote on the couch before heading out the front door and over to Isabella's.

After a while Ferb came back from the washroom and noticed the remote on the couch and the movie menu on screen. He sat down, swung his leg onto the coffee table and pressed 'play'. He sat back and enjoyed the movie. He didn't even notice when his father came into the den with Gretchen. "Ferb." His father said. The teen was startled, he looked around then paused the movie. "Evening Ferb." Gretchen said nervously as she stood beside the couch.

Ferb nodded and raised an eyebrow at her. Gretchen looked sheepishly around the room. "Isabella said that Phineas was over at her place and that you might want some company." The green-haired teen shrugged his shoulders and indicated that she could sit on the couch with him. The brunette took a seat then stood up again. "Would you like some popcorn or something to drink?" She asked him. _I should be the one to ask her that. She's a guest in this house, technically I live here._ Ferb thought. He swung his leg off the coffee table. "If you'd like some popcorn and a drink I'll go get that." He said as he stood up with the crutches. "Oh, no. It's all right." Gretchen started. "I can get them." She made the mistake of keeping her gaze on his broken leg a second too long and Ferb noticed. "I'm not an invalid." He said flatly as he hobbled his way out of the den.

Gretchen fell onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. The sounds of popcorn popping were heard. She got up and went to the doorway to see her friend standing behind a tea trolley with drinks and a large bowl of popcorn. She shook her head. "You were the only person ever to prove me wrong. And here you are again, proving me wrong." She said. Ferb was concentrating on pushing the trolley forward with the crutches then taking a step. "As long as I've got something to work with... there's a way to accomplish most tasks." He said.

Gretchen took the tea trolley from him. "I've got this." She said with a smile. They both went back to the den and put the bowl of popcorn between them on the couch and the drinks on the table. Ferb pressed the 'pause' button again and the movie picked up.

Ferb sat in the corner of the couch, head propped in his left hand and his right leg resting on the coffee table. He mindlessly reached out for some popcorn and accidentally wrapped his hand around Gretchen's, that happened to be in the bowl at that moment. He released her as he turned to face her. "I'm sorry." He said. Gretchen smiled and replied. "It's all right, don't worry about it."

Somehow the popcorn disappeared and the movie ended. Ferb turned to his friend sitting on the couch with him. "I'm sorry I was such a terrible host this evening. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment." Gretchen smiled in return. "You weren't even expecting company this evening." Ferb shook his head.

"Would you like to watch another movie?" Ferb inquired. Gretchen smiled. "Sure, what have you got in mind?" The tall teen picked up one crutch, extended it out and leaned over to open the door of the DVD cabinet. "Pick one." He suggested. Gretchen walked over to the cabinet and looked at the Flynn-Fletcher's collection of DVDs. Ferb went over to the player and put the movie they just finished back into it's case. "Would you like to watch the sequel movie?" She called out. The green-haired teen came up behind her. "Sure. Sounds great." He said as he took the disk and put it into the player.

"Would you like some more popcorn?" Ferb asked as he put the popcorn bowl on the trolley "Sure." Gretchen replied and walked into the kitchen with him. They prepared the popcorn and got more drinks ready.

The teens walked back to the den with their movie snacks and sat down together. "I've never seen this movie before." Gretchen commented. Ferb smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and sighed. "You like these movies?" She asked him and he nodded in response. "What other types of movies to you enjoy?" Ferb glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'll just sit here and watch the movie." Gretchen said quietly as the green-haired teen rubbed his hand on her arm.

Part way through the movie Gretchen snuggled up closer to Ferb and rested her head against his shoulder. Ferb glanced at her and a small soft smile formed on his lips. She looked up at him and smiled in return. Before either of them realised what was happening, Ferb leaned over and kissed her. "What was that for?" She whispered to him. He looked into her eyes, "Thank you." He said and kissed her again.

"Ferb?" Gretchen asked with a worried tone to her voice. "I thought you said you had a girlfriend." She finished. Ferb leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I lied." The brunette's eyes went wide and she smiled a little. "But Adyson..." Ferb shook his head. "Just a friend, nothing more." Gretchen's smile grew. "What about the others? Isabella? Would you ever kiss her?" Ferb looked pensive for a moment. "The opportunity never arose." He said as he looked directly at her. She lost herself in his eyes for a few minutes. "Ferb, I'm not looking for a steady boyfriend right now." He cupped her face in his hands. "That's okay, I'm only here for the summer." He whispered to her before kissing her again.

They didn't see the end of the movie. Phineas came home and saw the light on in the den, he walked over to the door and saw his brother with his arms wrapped around Gretchen and her pulling Ferb's head closer to herself.

Phineas went upstairs to his room and pulled out the plans for the teleporter. _I guess Isabella was right after all. _He thought with a smile. _I wish I could kiss Isabella like that._ After a half-hour Phineas heard the front door close and someone, _Has to be Ferb_ he thought, start to make their way slowly up the stairs with a 'thud' every 20 seconds. The red-head got up from his desk and stepped into the hall.

Phineas carefully descended the stairs until he was one step below his brother. "Evening Ferb." He said with a grin. Ferb rolled his eyes and nodded. The red-head continued to grin at his brother "Need any help?" Master Fletcher shrugged his shoulders and hopped up another step. Once Ferb had hopped up two more steps, he was now on the 10th step, he sighed and looked his brother square in the eye. "Why are..." hop, "you..." hop, "grinning..." hop, "like a Cheshire cat?" He demanded and hopped up to the top of the stairs, turned around and made his way to his room.

Ferb entered his room followed by a grinning Phineas. "You kissed Gretchen." The red-head commented never losing his grin. Ferb shrugged his shoulders and stretched out on his bed. "So, you guys are going out now?" Phineas asked. The green-haired teen shook his head. Phineas looked incredulously at his brother. "You kissed her though. I mean you **_kissed_** her." He tried not to laugh while emphasising the word. Again Ferb shrugged his shoulders. The red-head's eyes went wide. "Ferb, from what I saw you didn't just give her a little peck on the cheek the way you would your cousin. You're only supposed to kiss your girlfriend that way." Ferb sat up, shrugged his shoulders and looked directly at his brother. "We got caught up in the moment." Phineas shook his head. "Whatever you say, bro. I don't believe you." He said then left for his room.

In the morning Candace was downstairs finishing her breakfast when her sibling came into the kitchen. "I thought you were out getting supplies for your monstrosity of the day." She said. "I just woke up." Phineas replied groggily. "Besides, I've got everything I need to re-build the teleporter." Candace shook her head. "You keep that thing away from me. I don't want to find my feet where my ears should be." Phineas looked at her questionably. "It's not for you Candace, it's so Ferb doesn't have to hop up and down the stairs all the time." He said, then started eating his cereal.

Once finished, Phineas quickly ran upstairs and picked up the box that contained the teleporter parts and the corresponding blueprints. He then headed outside to sit under the tree. Pencil in hand, he reviewed the calculations._ Everything seems to be in order. _He thought. As he sat there, tapping his pencil against his chin, the back gate opened and Isabella walked quietly into the yard.

"Morning Phineas." Isabella said dispiritedly as she walked in and over to the tree. Phineas looked up at her. "Good morning Isabella. Is something wrong?" He inquired as he took in the sad look on her face and noticed that she didn't use her usual greeting. She sat down and curled one leg underneath herself and sighed. "It's Gretchen." She started. "I called her this morning to ask her how things went last night." Phineas eyes went wide and the raven-haired girl continued. "She said everything was great and that she had fun. I could tell that she wasn't lying. She admitted that her and Ferb kissed. Though, when I asked her if they were now dating... she said 'No, we're just friends.' What's that supposed to mean anyhow? You just don't go around making out with your friends unless you've got feelings for them." She said and looked at her neighbour, looked away and sighed. Phineas took a breath then spoke. "Did she say anything else?" Isabella shook her head. "I don't understand Phineas. I feel sorry for Ferb right now. Why would she kiss him and pretend to be his girlfriend when she's not looking for a boyfriend at the moment?"

Phineas sat stone-still looking at his neighbour. "They got caught up in the moment?" He suggested. Isabella laughed. "That must have been some moment." Both teens looked at each other before looking away. "Uh, right then. I'm trying to re-build that teleport device Ferb and I came up with five years ago so that he doesn't have to hop up and down the stairs all day long." Phineas said.

It didn't take long to finish the teleport device, Isabella chipped her nail polish and Phineas ended up with a minor cut to his finger on a rough piece of metal. "I'm going to get this cleaned up." He said indicating his finger as he stuck it in his mouth. The raven-haired girl looked at him, eyes wide. "You're hurt?" He shook his head. "Just a little cut, nothing serious." He said and took a look at it. "The bleeding has stopped already.".

Phineas stood up, picked up the teleporter and started heading towards the back door when Isabella's phone rang. "I'll catch up to you in a minute." She called out to him.

Isabella answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Gretchen. Yeah... uh-huh... yeah... of course... I suppose... sure... okay, see you soon." She hung up and headed into the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Phineas?" Isabella called out as she entered through the patio door. The red-head came charging downstairs, turned the corner and ran into the den. "Okay Ferb!" He called out. "Test One!" An electronic noise was heard; then, "Ferb! What was that?" Phineas hollered as Isabella came into the den where he was looking at a pile of feathers. "I'll go upstairs and find out." Isabella offered and headed upstairs.

Isabella knocked on the door to the bedroom. After a few seconds with no one answering or opening the door, she knocked again and turned the knob. When she stepped in she found she was in Phineas' room. She stepped out, closed the door and went further down the hall and knocked on the next door. "Come on in, Phin." She heard the British accent from the other side of the door.

Isabella turned the knob and called out "It's me, Isabella." Ferb looked over at her and raised his hand in greeting then turned back to the device on his desk. "What did you transport downstairs?" She asked him. Ferb looked to his bed. "That was your pillow?" Isabella inquired. The Brit nodded in return and adjusted a dial then pressed a button. The electronic noise was heard again and a perfectly intact pillow reappeared on Ferb's bed.

Test it again Ferb!" Phineas called out. Ferb pushed his chair over to his bed and picked up the pillow for the second test. That's when Isabella noticed that Ferb was only wearing his soccer shorts. "I – I – I'll just go and – and – and "– tell Phineas that – that you're trying ag-g-g-ain." She stammered and left the room, closing the door behind her. Ferb blinked at the door, shrugged his shoulder and pressed the controls.

Isabella came rushing into the den. "Phineas." She whispered. "Ferb's not wearing a shirt." Phineas looked up from where he was sitting on the floor when the electronic sound was heard. This time a perfectly good pillow materialised. "Good one Bro. I'll send it back." Phineas called and manipulated the controls before looking at Isabella. "It's hot out." The red-head pointed out. The girl's mouth dropped open and the electronic sound was heard yet again. "I know it's hot out, Phineas. You don't see me walking around without my shirt on do you?" Phineas eyes went wide at her statement, then another voice was heard. "I won't mind." Ferb said after he materialised in the den.

Isabella's expression contorted into one of disgust. "Ferb! That's disgusting." The tall teen smirked at her. "Don't travel to Europe then." He said as he left the den. "Where's he going?" Isabella asked. Phineas started chuckling. "Well, he was carrying a towel and some clothes. He's probably going to have a shower. It's easier to step into the downstairs shower stall versus the bathtub upstairs." Isabella's eyes went wide. "Why would he tell me to not travel to Europe?" The red-head burst out laughing. "I'm sure he was referring to the nude beaches." The girl's eyes went wide again. "I think I should go now Phineas. I'm meeting up with Gretchen for lunch. Bye."

Phineas and Isabella walked into the backyard and she left through the gate. He went to sit under the tree for a bit. Ferb hobbled out of the patio door and sat in a chair. "Hey Ferb, would you rather we moved the chair under the tree? Just like old times? Sort of?" The Brit shrugged his shoulders and the red-head walked over and picked up a couple of chairs.

The brothers went to sit under the tree. "I don't know Ferb. Isabella seemed flustered that she saw you without your shirt." Phineas said. Ferb smiled and shook his head. "She's seen us in our swimsuits on numerous occasions over the years, I don't know what's gotten into her." Again, the green-haired teen shook his head and started to chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

The two brothers sat under the Oak tree in their back yard talking about everything. "Can I take a look at your plans for that 'Time Stop' device?" Phineas inquired as the back gate opened and two girls walked in. Ferb started to stand. "Don't be silly, sit down." Gretchen said as she walked over to him and hugged him. Ferb grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

Isabella looked at Phineas. "Would you like a chair?" He asked her. "Uh, sure Phin. Thank you." She said and went to get one. Isabella brought two chairs back to the tree. "Here you go Gretch." The brunette giggled. "Thanks Iz, maybe in a bit." She said as she looked into Ferb's eyes. "Isabella said I missed quite the show this morning." Gretchen said and the Brit shrugged. "Gretchen!" Isabella admonished. Gretchen turned to look at her friend. "It's okay Iz. You're allowed to look." The raven-haired girl developed a severe blush in her cheeks. "I'm just sorry I missed it." Gretchen said as she looked at Ferb again.

Phineas and Isabella were feeling uncomfortable. "Hey, Izy. Want to go play a video game or something?" He asked and she quickly agreed. They left for the house and Gretchen turned to Ferb. "Did you see the look on their faces? That was so funny!" He chuckled in response.

Phineas set up the video game as Isabella took a seat. "Could she be more desperate?" The raven-haired girl asked. "I mean she was just about ready to take his shirt off him right then so she could get a look at his fine toned abs." She finished and Phineas looked at her questionably. Isabella continued. "How desperate can a girl be? To throw themselves in such a blatant manner at someone?"

Phineas turned to his friend. "I know exactly what you mean. When a girl is so desperate to just blatantly throw themselves at a poor guy. You know, it's kinda scary." He said knowingly. Isabella looked back at him. "What are you talking about?" She tentatively inquired. The red-head leaned over to her and whispered. "I know more than I let on." He said with a smile. His neighbour blushed tomato red. "How long have you known?" She asked him, to which he replied. "Well, you just confirmed it right now, but I've had my suspicions for a few years."

Isabella looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did you never return my feelings?"She said sadly. Phineas pulled her into a hug. "I didn't want to lose our friendship. That means more to me than anything." The two looked into each others' eyes for a few minutes not saying a word, until Phineas leaned in and kissed her gently. "Phineas?" The raven-haired girl whispered. He smiled and looked at her. "Isabella." She shook her head. "What was that?" He grinned. "You tell me."

Phineas and Isabella sat in silence in the living room for a few more minutes. Ferb and Gretchen came in from the garage, saw their friends and headed towards the den.

Isabella opened her mouth to speak, closed it again and tried once more. "Phineas. Have you any idea how long I've longed to have you kiss me?" She asked him. Phineas looked out the patio door. "Just a little longer than I've wanted to." He replied. Isabella looked to her hands. "So, what does that make us now?" The red-head put his hand on top of hers. "I can't lose your friendship Izy. I want to remain friends with you." She nodded. "I don't want to lose our friendship either." Then they heard the television in the den.

Ferb and Gretchen were sitting on the couch, her snuggled up under his arm. Phineas and Isabella came in. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked. Gretchen looked over. "Just watching a movie, you can join us if you'd like." They sat down. "Gretchen?" Isabella hesitantly asked. "What's wrong Iz?" The brunette replied as she looked at her friend. "What type of relationship do you have with Ferb?"

Ferb blinked and paused the movie. Gretchen blushed and explained. "Really, we're just really good friends. A couple of years ago, we decided that when he's in town... if neither of us are seeing anyone... if we feel up to it, we just sort of date. We're not officially boyfriend/girlfriend, that would create obligations; we're just... dating. Some might say we're having a 'summer fling'."

Phineas turned to his brother. "Is that what you were trying to tell me the other day?" Ferb nodded in response. "But you have a girlfriend at school though." The red-head stated. The tall teen shook his head. "We broke up a few weeks ago." The youngest sibling turned to look at some pictures on the wall. "But when you go back, you'll probably get another girlfriend." Ferb sighed, but it was Gretchen who replied. "He doesn't know. In the past four years he's only had two actual girlfriends."

Isabella took Gretchen's hand in her own. "How does it make you feel, knowing that he has to leave at the end of summer?" Gretchen smiled. "For once, I'm not thinking that far ahead. Though, why are you suddenly asking?" It was Isabella's turn to blush. "Well, Phineas and I have been friends for years." Gretchen and Ferb nodded and Isabella continued. "Neither of us want to lose that friendship, but we want more." Gretchen smiled in understanding. "You want what we've got; or something similar." She said indicating Ferb. "You want to remain friends, but you want to go out with him." Isabella nodded and a deep blush quickly made it's way up Phineas' cheeks.

Ferb whispered something in Gretchen's ear that made her smile. "Ferb's just suggested that the day after tomorrow the four of us go to the movies." Phineas looked horrified and started to stutter. "Y-y-y-you m-m-m-mean a-a-a d-d-date?" Gretchen stood up and walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "No Phineas. You and Isabella, along with Ferb and myself, go to the movies as friends. It's not a date in the romantic sense." She shot a look at Isabella. "Just casual. Just a movie then home." Gretchen tried to encourage the poor boy. Phineas nodded. "Just a movie. I can do this."

Ferb glanced at Gretchen and smiled. The girl looked to her best friend. "Iz, why don't you guys watch this movie with us. Think of it as practice. Just relax Phineas, if you're just on a friendly date there are no expectations." Gretchen shot another look at Isabella.

The four friends sat through the DVD. Gretchen snuggled herself up against Ferb again and he would rest his head against hers. Phineas kept stealing glances at Isabella to see if she was happy. Isabella kept glancing over at Gretchen and Ferb. _They look so comfortable together_. She thought, then turned her attention to Phineas. She looked at him, smiled then glanced away.

Phineas glanced in his brother's direction. Ferb was watching the DVD and Gretchen was paying attention to Ferb. The red-head looked at Isabella and smiled at her. He then leaned in a little. Isabella's eyes went wide then started to slide closed, she too leaned in until their lips met.

Gretchen caught the reflection of Isabella and Phineas in the glass on the fireplace. Ferb caught his brother kissing his long-time crush in his peripheral vision. Ferb glanced at Gretchen and then kissed her.

Once the movie was over Gretchen stood up. "I should be getting home now." She said with a smile. Ferb grabbed his crutches and walked with her to the front door.

Phineas and Isabella were still sitting on the couch in the den. "So, uh..." Phineas started. "Yeah..." Isabella tried. "Friends?" The red-head inquired. "Good friends." His neighbour replied. "Best friends." He finished and they both smiled at each other.

Ferb went to the kitchen to help his mother with dinner. "How was your day sweety?" She asked him. The teen shrugged his shoulders. "Is Gretchen your girlfriend?" Linda inquired. Ferb shook his head. "So, you two are just dating then?" She asked. The tall teen nodded. "That's probably for the best, seeing as you're going back to school in the fall." His mother commented. _Yeah, back to school in the fall. Back to England in the fall. Away from Gretchen... in the fall. _Ferb thought to himself sadly as he prepared the salad for dinner.

After dinner Ferb used the transporter and went to his room. It took Phineas a few minutes to register where his brother went.

Phineas knocked on Ferb's bedroom door then opened it up and stepped in. Ferb was laying prone on his bed wearing his pyjama pants, reading a book. "You were going to show me the plans for the 'Time-Stop' device." Phineas reminded him. The occupant of the room looked over, raised an eyebrow and rolled into a seated position. He then stood up, and with the aid of his crutches; went to his desk and pulled out the plans. The red-head stepped over. "You could have told me they were on your desk, I could've gotten them." Ferb glared at his brother. _He's trying. He doesn't want to be a patronizing git. I hate having to ask for help with anything, but right now... I just can't. I need help with almost everything. I have to be strong, especially in front of Phineas... my little brother._ He thought.

"Ferb? Are you all right?" Phineas asked as he watched his brother's expression change from one of annoyance to one of sadness. Ferb nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied and handed his brother the plans before manoeuvring back to his bed.

Phineas followed and sat on the floor, back to the wall and looked at the plans. "So, there's a box with a timer on it." He observed. Ferb leaned over and pointed to some notations. _Set the primary time to GMT, outside time to desired increment of five minute and the inside time to desired interval (number of five minute turns). _Phineas looked at the notation. "GMT? Ferb that's a universal time designation." The teen on the bed nodded and pointed to a second notation. _Inside time is an elongation in perception to passage of time in five minute intervals. IE: 1:3. Five minutes outside the field is equivalent to 15 minutes (5x3) inside the field._

Phineas' eyes went wide. "Wow. So one steps into the box? That's going to be..." He looked at his brother who was shaking his head. "It's a personal effect? Like your silence bubble?" Again Ferb shook his head and was about to speak when Phineas interrupted him. "It's a field effect? You would mount the box somewhere in an area, like a room and turn it on?" Ferb nodded.

Phineas shook his head in wonderment as he looked at his step-brother. "What possessed you to come up with this idea?" Ferb sighed. "What's the most common complaint everyone has?" The red-head chuckled. "That there's nothing in the house to eat." The Brit gave his sibling a stony look. "That there are not enough hours in the day." He said flatly. Phineas' smile fell at his brother's seriousness. "I was just joking around, Ferb."

Phineas picked up the plans again and looked closer at them. "This is going to be difficult. I mean, the transporter is easy in comparison." He said. Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response. "When do you want to work on this?" The youngest inquired.

There was a single knock on the door then Candace barged in. "Mom said I have to drive you to your appointment tomorrow." She said disdainfully. "That means I'm going to miss meeting up with Jeremy for lunch. You owe me." She snarled then slammed the door. Phineas noted the look in his brother's eyes as it became hard. "Ferb?" He said before the tall teen stood up and without the aid of his crutches stepped over to the door, opened it and yelled down the hall. "You don't have to drive me! I'll make my own way!" Phineas stood up and rushed to Ferb's side. "Here you go." He said as he wrapped an arm around his brother's back and started to guide him to the desk. Ferb shrugged him off. "You're not my mother! Leave me alone!" The green-haired teen snapped.

"I was just trying to-" Phineas started before Ferb turned on him. "**_Get out!_**" He bellowed then took a couple of steps, stumbled and fell to the ground. Phineas bent down to help him. "Leave me **_alone!_**" Ferb yelled, causing Phineas to startle. "I was only trying to help." The red-head whispered. The Brit took a shaky breath and tried to push himself up. "I don't want your help. I don't want anybody's help."

Phineas stepped around and looked into his brother's eyes. There, he saw the truth; and he understood. His brother didn't want to ask for help. Ferb didn't want to appear weak and reliant upon others.

Phineas moved and stood above Ferb, he bent down and hooked his arms under his brother's. "I'm not helping you to stand, I'm forcing you to stand. Get up." Phineas said. He then wrapped an arm around Ferb's back and carefully positioned his left leg behind Ferb's broken right leg. Then, as though they were in a three-legged race, Phineas started to walk his brother over to the bed. "I'm not helping you to your bed. I'm forcing you to move mostly under your own power. Now get going." Once the pair were standing in front of the bed Phineas turned his brother around so they were facing each other, Ferb's back to the bed. The red-head then pushed the taller teen down and turned to leave. "Get some sleep. Good night." He then closed the door behind him, leaving Ferb to sit, stunned on his bed.

Phineas went to his room, sat on his own bed and started sobbing. There was a knock on his bedroom door, he got up to answer it, wiping away a few stray tears. Lawrence was standing in the hallway. "May I come in?" He asked and the teen gestured he could. Phineas sat back down on his bed and his father took a seat on the desk chair. "I'm going to give Ferb a few minutes to calm down. Would you care to tell me what the yelling was about?" The teen took a shaky breath and whispered. "Candace came into Ferb's room; angry that she was going to miss her lunch date with Jeremy, because she had to drive Ferb to an appointment." Lawrence nodded. "And then?" He pressed. Phineas looked up at his father's stern face then quietly replied. "Ferb went to the door and yelled at her about how he'll find his own way. He walked on his cast; no crutches. I went to help him, but he pushed me off and yelled at me. He then fell to the floor. I was going to help him, but he refused." Lawrence looked at his son. "Is Ferb still lying on the floor?" Phineas shook his head. "No. I forced him to stand and then pushed him onto his bed. Why can't he just admit he needs help? I had to bully him into moving and now I feel terrible." Lawrence leaned forward and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "Ferb does have a bit of a stubborn streak." The teen looked at his father again. "About a mile wide." He replied.

Lawrence nodded and stood up. "Just remember that you're his brother and that he does care about you. " He said and left the room.

Ferb was sitting on his bed where Phineas had left him. _I shouldn't have gotten angry with Phin. He didn't do anything. He was only being his usual, caring and helpful self. He looked so broken. I've got to apologise to him, I shouldn't have lost my temper with him. He was only trying to help._ He thought to himself as he reached for his crutches.

Ferb was just about to open his door to apologise to his brother when there was a knock. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door to reveal his father standing there.

Lawrence stepped into the room and indicated his son should take a seat. Ferb sighed, sat on his bed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry father." He whispered. Lawrence shook his head. "That's not enough Ferb. Phineas was only trying to help you." He said and the teen nodded sadly. "I'm sorry father." Ferb repeated. Lawrence looked at his son. "You still have your appointment tomorrow. The office is four blocks away from the shop, you can come in with me in the morning and make your way there." He said and the teen nodded. "Yes father."

Lawrence stood up to leave. "Get some sleep. You look dreadful." He said then left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ferb sat on his bed for a couple of minutes then went over to his desk. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts, he then turned his computer on. Ferb opened his e-mail, composed a note and sent it to Phineas. He winced in pain, tried to stretch and bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. He then took one of his painkillers.

Ferb got himself dressed and went downstairs; the conventional way.

Phineas heard something in the hallway and opened his door to see his brother descending the stairs. He followed and saw Ferb head into the den to talk with their parents.

Phineas stood just outside the door and heard what Ferb had to say. "I'm sorry. I should just head back home. It's obvious to me, that my presence here is causing discord amongst everyone. I'm not here looking for pity, I don't want help, I don't want to be a burden any longer. I just want..." Ferb's voice trailed off a moment before he spoke again. "... I... I..." Phineas was waiting to find out what his brother wanted when he heard a crash, then is mother. "Ferb! Lawrence, what's happening?"

Phineas came into the den to see Ferb laying on the floor at an odd angle. "What happened to him?" He asked, then looked around and saw his father on the phone and his mother heading to the kitchen. "What pills does he have?" Lawrence asked. Phineas looked up with eyes wide. "I... let me go check."

Phineas ran out of the den and up the stairs, he went into Ferb's room and looked around and saw the bottle on the desk. He grabbed it and ran downstairs. "Here it is!" He said as he handed it over to his father.

Phineas looked at his brother on the floor and jumped when the doorbell rang and knocking was heard.

The paramedics came into the den and started examining the unconscious teen. They shone a light into his mouth and down his throat, then brought out a one way air valve.

Candace came into the den. "What's going on? I..." She started before she registered that there were three paramedics in the room tending to her unconscious step-brother. She looked to Phineas who was sitting on the hearth of the fireplace, obviously in shock. She turned around and ran crying from the room.

A tube was inserted down Ferb's throat and one of the paramedics sucked out the pill that had gotten lodged. An oxygen mask was placed over the teen's mouth and nose. "Will he be okay?" Linda sobbed. One of the paramedics went over to her. "He'll be fine. He shouldn't try to dry-swollow pills though."

"Oh, thank goodness." Linda said. The paramedics then lifted the teen onto a gurney. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "We're taking him to the hospital." One of the medics responded. Phineas jumped up. "I'm going with him. He's my brother." The medic shook his head. "Only a parent can accompany him."

Lawrence stepped forward. "He's my son." He said as he placed a hand on Ferb's.

After Lawrence left in the ambulance with the still unconscious Ferb, Linda and Phineas sat in silence for a while until Candace came back into the den. "What happened to him?" Candace tried to keep her voice steady. Phineas didn't look at her. "Ferb must have taken one of his pain pills. It got stuck in his throat." He whispered, turned to her and with tears in his eyes started yelling. "You started it Candace. If you hadn't barged into his room and complained about missing one date. _**One date Candace!**_ I'm sure Jeremy would've understood. He wouldn't have walked on his broken leg, probably causing unbearable pain, such that he just had to take the medication without a glass of water. You've been nothing but mean to him."

Candace stood stunned as her brother shouted. "You're right. Jeremy would've understood." Phineas leapt to his feet and confronted his sister. "Ferb could have died. He couldn't breath Candace, do you understand? I could have lost my best friend... my brother." Candace wrapped her arms around him but Phineas shoved her away.

Linda went to the kitchen, worried about her son, both of them. _Phineas is going to make himself sick by worrying._ She thought to herself as she pulled out a bowl and some flour. _I was too hard on Ferb when he arrived, he's had a difficult time these past few days. Phineas doesn't want to see him leave yet. Lawrence would be devastated if he left early. I would miss him and his sense of humour_. Her thoughts continued as she measured the flour, sugar and butter. The matriarch of the family didn't even use her recipe book, she knew this one by heart.

Phineas looked into the kitchen. "I'm going to my room now. I just want to lie down." Linda looked up from her mixing bowl. "Okay dear. Sweet dreams." Phineas turned to leave. "I doubt that." He said sadly and left.

Phineas went to his room and tried to lay down. Five minutes later he was sitting at his computer. He noticed a new e-mail from Ferb. He read it over, twice, and started sobbing.

Linda's cake was in the oven, the bowls were washed and the icing prepared.

Linda was sitting at the kitchen table with her fourth cup of coffee, it was 2am. The cake had been iced and was ready for anyone who wanted or needed a piece. The front door opened then closed. "Linda darling? Are you still awake?" Lawrence called from the front entrance. _He must have noticed the kitchen light._ She thought. "I couldn't sleep, I'm just having a coffee." She replied as she stood up and made her way to the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

Lawrence looked at her. "What's wrong love?" He inquired. Linda shook her head. "Just lost in thought." She replied. "How is he?" She asked. Lawrence smiled. "He said he's tired. He's gone upstairs to bed. Linda's eyes teared up. "He's home?" She whispered, trying not to cry. Her husband stepped over and hugged her tight. "Yes dear. He's home. He's exhausted, but he's home" Lawrence whispered back.

Linda looked around but didn't see her son. "Where is he, I didn't see him on the stairs." Lawrence looked around and shrugged. They went up the stairs and down the hallway. Lawrence knocked on the door to his son's bedroom. Linda just opened the door. They stepped into the room and saw Ferb laying on his bed trying to get comfortable.

"My poor baby!" Linda cried out as she rushed over to the teen. "Don't ever scare us like that again." She finished. Ferb rolled over and looked at her. Linda noticed the glazed look in his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" She turned to her husband. Lawrence stood just inside the room. "The doctor at the hospital gave him a shot of some sort, he said it was a painkiller with a sedative." She kissed Ferb on the forehead and moved his hair out of his face. "Is he going to be all right?" She asked. Lawrence nodded in return. "He needs rest. He didn't want to stay at overnight at the hospital, he wanted to come home." The patriarch of the family said quietly.

Linda lightly rested her hand on Ferb's forehead. "Get some sleep honey. We'll see you in the morning."

Phineas' alarm went off at 7:30am. He set it late on purpose and still, he had a hard time waking up. He got himself dressed; he then found himself standing in front of Ferb's bedroom door. He was soon joined by Candace. "You know Phineas..." She started before he turned and walked away, leaving her there.

Candace knocked on the bedroom door but received no answer. With a sigh, she opened the door and stepped in. She noticed that Ferb was still sleeping. The eldest sibling stepped over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish." She started sobbing. "I spoke to Jeremy and he said it was all right, we could postpone our lunch date to another day." She looked at the sleeping teen. "I don't know if you know this, but it's my fault that you almost died last night."

Lawrence stepped through the open doorway. "Is everything all right here?" He inquired. Candace looked up and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm the one at fault. I should have just been... a better sister." She whispered back. "I never wanted him to..."

Lawrence walked over and sat down beside her. "He's expressed further interest in returning home." He whispered, then continued. "I don't know how to tell him that his mother doesn't want him to return early." Lawrence gestured to the door indicating that Candace should leave. Once she was gone, he placed his hand on Ferb's back. "Time to wake up. I have to leave for work soon."

Lawrence sat on his son's bed trying to wake him up. "Come on Ferb. Time to wake up." The teen started to shift. "Where am I?" Ferb groggily asked. His father stood up and started pulling out some clean clothes for his son. "You're in your bed at home." He said and the teen nodded in return.

Suddenly, Ferb's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. "I'm home? Wait..." He said as he looked around. He fell back onto his pillows. "I'm home." He said sadly. Lawrence came over to him and sat back down. "Ferb, what's bothering you?" The green-haired teen sighed and shook his head. "I guess I should try to eat something." Ferb commented as he grabbed for his crutches and stood up.

Lawrence looked at his son. "Why don't you just get dressed and get ready. I'll treat you out to breakfast today." He said as he stood up and left the room; closing the door behind him.

Ferb looked at the closed door. "Can I move back? Can this be my home?" He whispered, then got himself dressed. He used the teleporter and walked out of the den. He stepped into the living room and heard his family talking in the kitchen.

"I'm going to take him out for breakfast." Lawrence mentioned to everyone. "I'm sorry, Dad. I-" Candace said before getting cut off by Phineas. "Have a great time Dad." He said enthusiastically. "Would you mind if I were to stop by the shop later on this afternoon?" Phineas finished. "Sure Phin, not a problem." Lawrence replied. "Here you go, one for you and one for Ferb." Linda said as she handed her husband two travel cups.

Candace walked out of the kitchen and saw her step-brother standing in the living room. She looked directly at him and he raised an eyebrow in return. "I'm so sorry, Ferb." She whispered and stepped closer to where he was standing. Ferb just kept his gaze on her, not moving and not saying anything. The young woman stood right in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for you to get hurt." She said and Ferb offered a fleeting smile in response.

"Ready to go Ferb?" Lawrence asked as he walked out of the kitchen with two coffees. "We'd better hurry, or we'll be late." He said with a smile and tried to hand his son one of the coffees. Ferb raised his eyebrow and smirked. Lawrence laughed. "I'll hand it over once we're in the car."

The two Fletchers left, leaving Phineas, Candace and Linda. "I've got a couple of errands to run then I've got an advanced cooking class I'm attending." Linda said. Phineas looked up from his cereal. "Okay. Have a great day Mom!"

After breakfast, Isabella and Phineas left for the Googolplex Mall and were wandering around. "Maybe we should take a look at what movies are playing." Isabella suggested. Phineas looked questionably at her. "We're going out with Ferb and Gretchen tomorrow... remember?" She said. Understanding crossed the red-head's face. "Right. Tomorrow we're going out with Ferb and Gretchen." He repeated. "Is something wrong Phineas? You don't seem quite yourself." The raven-haired girl inquired. Phineas smiled at her. "I'm fine. I was just up late last night and didn't get much sleep." He said as he started to scratch at his ear.

Isabella faced him and pulled his hand away from his ear. "Phineas. What's wrong?" He shook his head. "I can't tell you." She looked sadly into his eyes. "Phineas, there's something bothering you, if you tell me I might be able to help." The red-head broke eye contact. "Candace got angry at Ferb last night." He said. Isabella rolled her eyes. "Is that all? You've never been upset when Candace got angry with you guys before." Phineas shook his head. "She's been... unpleasant towards him since he got home." He whispered and looked at his friend. The raven-haired girl reached for his hand. "Oh, is that all? I guess old habits are hard to break." She jokingly replied. Phineas shook his head and sadly continued. "You weren't there last night. I... don't want to talk about this any more."

Phineas and Isabella walked through the mall for a little while longer. Isabella wanted to look in shoe stores and clothing stores. "Can I catch up with you in a bit? I'd like to check out the hardware store." He said. Isabella's face fell and he explained. "I've watched you try on 50 pairs of shoes and 20 dresses; you didn't purchase a single thing."

Phineas and Isabella walked down the hallway towards the hardware store. "I have to look in here." She said as she batted her eyes at him. "Hey guys!" Gretchen said as she came around the corner with Adyson and saw them.

The three girls started talking and Phineas took this as an opportunity to escape. He went to his desired location, the hardware store, and started looking around. _I need some new sockets and a new Phillips head screwdriver. I've no idea what Buford did with it, I don't think I want to know._ He thought to himself as he looked around. Phineas found the items he was looking for and he also spotted a soldering pen with refills. _Ferb might be able to use that at Mom and Dad's shop. Some of the toys needed a little more than just some paint_. Phineas grabbed a pen and three refills.

He went to the counter, paid for the items then went back to the store where he left Isabella and their friends. "Where did you disappear to?" Isabella demanded as Phineas returned. He looked at her then replied. "I went to the hardware store; I said I was going there."

"The girls and I are going to continue shopping, is that okay?" Isabella inquired of him. "Sure, no problem. I'll just head out then, I'll see you later." He replied and left.

Phineas exited the mall and walked a few blocks to his parents' antique store. "Hey, Dad." He said as he entered. "Afternoon Phineas." Lawrence replied. The boy looked around a bit and noticed that a few of the toys he and Ferb had worked on, were on display. "Is Ferb here?" Phineas asked. Lawrence shook his head. "He's not back yet, he shouldn't be too much longer." The red-head nodded. "Do you have any more pieces that need repairs?" Lawrence chuckled. "Actually Ferb was working on a box of toys and clocks, they're in the back."

Phineas went into the back room and looked at the pieces that his brother had left on the table. He then turned to look at a shelf of old toys. "I really miss working with him. I'll gladly work on small intricate projects, such as his 'Time Stop' device, if it would mean that he stays." He said to a Teddy Bear he picked up. Phineas didn't notice that two others had walked into the back room; he continued talking with the bear. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy working with my friends... it's just not the same without Ferb. Everyone's voiced that opinion at some point over the past four years. I know that he's got everything he could ever want in England. A great school that has rugby and soccer teams, a job designing cars, ski hills that he can ski through the end of June and his family. Here, all he's got is us. No great school. No job, no ski hills... just a sister who treats him like garbage and a brother who patronises him."

Lawrence and Ferb had walked into the back room sometime during the middle of Phineas' speech to a Teddy Bear. Lawrence put his hand on his biological son's shoulder and left for the front of the store. When Phineas stopped talking he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ferb.

Phineas tried to read his brother's eyes. "I'm so sorry Ferb." He whispered. "I have to make it up to you. Tell me what I need to do." He finished. Ferb pondered what his brother was asking of him for a few minutes. "Say something Ferb." Phineas pleaded. Ferb manoeuvred himself back to the table and sat down. Phineas followed him and took the other seat. "I'm the one who should be apologising to you. I'm sorry Phineas."

Isabella, Adyson and Gretchen finished shopping and were walking down the street to the bus stop. "Phineas probably stopped by here." Isabella said as the girls approached Flynn-Fletcher Antiques. They opened the door, stepped in and were greeted by Lawrence.

Gretchen didn't want to bother anyone when they were supposed to be working, besides, her mother's birthday was coming up and she wanted to look for a present.

Isabella and Adyson stepped up to Lawrence. "Is Phineas here?" Isabella asked sweetly. Lawrence looked at the two girls. "The boys are in the back working on some pieces; let me call them for you." He said and headed to the back.

Gretchen continued to look at some vases that were on a glass table. One of them had a blue inlay pattern through it. "Please don't touch the pieces." A young woman said as she came up behind Gretchen. "I was just looking." Gretchen said as she turned around. "We don't appreciate people who 'just look'. These pieces are breakable you know." Cathy, the employee, said. Gretchen smiled shyly and looked to the ground. "Of course. I'll just leave now." Gretchen then noticed Lawrence come out of the back room followed by Phineas. "Have a nice evening Mister Fletcher, you too Phineas. Say 'Hi' to Ferb for me." She then left the store.


	8. Chapter 8

Gretchen was sitting on a bench outside reading a book waiting for her friends to come back when Adyson came out. "What was that all about?" Gretchen shook her head. "I don't know. I was looking at a vase I thought I'd get for my mother's birthday when an employee came up to me and said that I couldn't look at anything. I decided to leave." The tall brunette sat beside her friend. "Wow, you should let Mr. Fletcher know." The shorter girl nodded and continued to read her book. "I'll see. I don't want anyone to get into trouble." She said. Adyson studied her friend a moment. "Gretchen..." The door to the store opened and the two brothers stepped out.

Ferb stood in front of Gretchen and while leaning on his crutches extended a hand to her. "Ferb, I don't want to be a bother." She said. "Ferb will show you any piece you'd like to look at." Phineas told her. "I've got a feeling that Isabella will take a while." He finished. Gretchen looked at her friends, put her book away and stood up.

The teens entered the store again. "We should probably head to the back room." Phineas suggested to Isabella and Adyson. Cathy noticed that the short brunette was back, this time with her employer's son. She went to help her customer. Ferb raised his hand in a halting gesture and let Gretchen show him what pieces she was looking at. "Let me help you." Cathy said. Ferb turned to face her. "I've got this." He said and turned his attention back to Gretchen.

Gretchen was pointing out the vase with the blue inlay she was looking at earlier when a loud crash was heard. Ferb and Gretchen turned around to see Cathy sitting on the floor amongst the remnants of a display case. "I'm so sorry Mr. Fletcher." She said sheepishly as Lawrence came over to help her to her feet. "I had no idea your sons were friends with the girls. I just didn't want them to break anything." She said. Lawrence shook his head and sighed. "I can appreciate that, however... I now have to close the store for the rest of the afternoon to clean up the broken glass."

Ferb hobbled his way over to the door, locked it and turned the sign. "Thank you son." Lawrence said as he reached for a broom. "Would you like some help moving these pieces out of the way?" Gretchen offered as she started to pick up pieces of jewellery." Phineas brought over a garbage bin. "You don't have to help, I'll get this." The red-head said to the girls. Ferb shot him a glare. "I stand corrected, Ferb and I've got this." Phineas muttered.

The three girls, Cathy and Lawrence all turned to look at Ferb as he took the broom and started to sweep the floor as though nothing were wrong. Adyson tried to take the broom away from him. "Let me do this, you've got a broken leg." She said as she grabbed hold of the broom. Ferb took a deep breath, released the broom and hobbled away. Isabella and Gretchen shared a worried look. The short brunette stepped over to Phineas. "I don't mind picking up the pieces, you should check on him." She said. Phineas nodded and left for the back room.

Gretchen and Isabella were separating pieces of jewellery from broken glass. "What's his problem?" Adyson inquired. Gretchen shook her head and Isabella replied. "Ferb knows what his limitations are. He doesn't need to be reminded that he's..." She said before she was interrupted by Ferb as he came back into the main part of the shop. "I'm not an invalid." He said evenly as he tried to take the broom back from Adyson, who refused to let go. Gretchen stood up. "Adyson, please." She said then turned to Ferb. "How about you and I take a walk. You can tell me how you helped your rugby team win the championship." The short brunette suggested as she looked into his eyes. Ferb reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I thought you said you had a girlfriend." Adyson reminded him. Ferb smiled, nodded and placed his hand on Gretchen's back for a moment then took her hand in his and they walked to the back of the store. "I don't believe this!" Adyson complained. Isabella and Phineas glanced at her. "What's she got that I don't?" The tall brunette demanded. Phineas looked at her then back to his task. "She doesn't patronise him." Adyson looked at him mouth agape.

Phineas, Isabella and Adyson picked up the broken glass while Lawrence and Cathy examined the jewellery. "I had no idea you knew these girls." Cathy said to her employer. "They've been friends of my sons' for years." He replied. Cathy picked up a silver necklace and examined it. "I didn't want her to break any of the vases, then I go and crash into an entire display case. I would have thought Ferb would be the first to break something in the store, him being on crutches and all." She said. The look on Lawrence's face darkened. "Ferb's been spending his time here in the back room working." He said with a touch of malice. "Besides, he's quite aware of his surroundings."

An hour later, the broken glass was picked up and the floor swept, the jewellery was moved to the back room and Cathy had left for the day. "Phineas, if you and Ferb need a lift home you'd better remind him of the time." Lawrence said as he put the last tray of bracelets down. "Okay Dad." Phineas said as he pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. "Izy. You've got Gretchen's number, Ferb doesn't have a local cell." Isabella gave him her friend's number and he waited for her to answer. "Gretchen? Hi, it's Phineas. Is Ferb still with you? Can you let him know that Dad's just about ready to head home if he needs a ride. Thanks, see you soon." Phineas then turned to his father. "They'll be back in ten minutes."

The back door to the shop opened up and Gretchen and Ferb walked in. "Would you girls like a lift home as well?" Lawrence asked everyone now that they were all here, the three girls accepted. "I'm sorry Ferb, you might find it easier to sit in the front seat." The green-haired teen reluctantly nodded.

After locking up the store, everyone got in the car and Lawrence started driving. He dropped Adyson off at her house then proceeded to Gretchen's. "Thank you Mr. Fletcher. Good night Ferb." Gretchen said as she exited the car. Lawrence then drove home. "Thank you Mr. Fletcher." Isabella said and headed across the street to her house. Ferb had a bit of difficulty getting out of the car. He tried moving the seat back but it wouldn't budge. He finally got his left leg out by twisting it under his right, then he got his torso out. "Ferb?" Lawrence said as he came up behind his son. "Do you need any help?" The tall teen sighed and nodded. Lawrence helped him out of the car and handed the crutches over. "Mum's got dinner almost ready." Again, Ferb nodded and went into the house.

Everyone sat down to dinner, including Jeremy. "Did you make it to your appointment Ferb?" Candace asked The teen in question nodded. Jeremy looked over at Ferb, opened his mouth to say something, closed it again and started eating his dinner.

"May I be excused for a few minutes?" Ferb asked as he reached for his crutches. Linda looked over to him. "What's the matter dear?" Ferb raised an eyebrow in response. "Of course." She said. He got up to leave.

"What's the matter Jeremy?" Lawrence inquired. Jeremy looked towards the head of the table. "I don't know what to say to him. I don't want to talk about his broken leg." Phineas looked up. "At school, he plays rugby and soccer. He's really good, his cousins have sent photos and videos. They don't even go to the same school. Or you could ask him about the old toy cars we've been fixing up at the shop for the past couple of days." He suggested.

Ferb came back to the table and started eating his dinner. Candace looked at her step-brother. "Phineas said you're fixing up some old toys at Mom and Dad's shop." She said and Ferb nodded in response. The young woman tried again. "I guess working on such small projects is not as satisfying; compared to what you and Phineas used to do." Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response and continued eating his dinner.

"Ferb?" Jeremy asked and the teen in question looked up. "How was your flight? I know it was a few days ago, but I've not seen you since last Christmas." Ferb smiled slightly and replied. "The flight was fine. I got a lot of reading done." Jeremy nodded. "I'm sure you did." The green-haired teen sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it." He said flatly.

After dinner, Candace and Jeremy went out, Phineas went over to Isabella's and Ferb used the transporter and went to his room.

Phineas knocked on the door to Isabella's house, Vivian answered. "Hello Phineas. Isa is upstairs in her room. Just a moment, I'll call her down." Vivian then went to the bottom of the staircase and called out. "Isa, your friend is here to visit. You may stay in the living room." She then turned to Phineas. "I know you're a good boy, but if you plan on dating my daughter, you have to follow my rules." He nodded and smiled.

Isabella came downstairs wearing a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt. "Hi Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" She said playfully. The red-head smiled again then replied. "Just waiting for my best friend to come downstairs so we can hang out." The girl giggled and pulled out a couple of games. "Or would you rather watch a movie?" She asked. Phineas chuckled. "We're going out to the movies tomorrow and we watched a DVD last night."

The two teens started playing a simple board game but got lost in their conversation. "Ferb seemed really upset." Isabella commented. Phineas sighed. "How would you feel if you broke your leg and couldn't do anything for yourself?" He replied. The raven-haired girl pondered this a moment. "I think I'd like it if everyone waited on me hand-and-foot." The neighbour boy looked at her. "Really? You, Isabella, the leader of the Fireside Girls would like it if you couldn't do anything for yourself? You're just as independent as my brother. It's killing me that Ferb doesn't want assistance. At dinner tonight, Jeremy was there and was hoping that he'd talk about it, but of course... Ferb being Ferb, didn't want to talk. He even said as much."

Isabella cocked her head to the side. "Well, Ferb accepts assistance with some tasks." She said. Phineas looked at her sadly. "Yeah, some of the simple everyday tasks. The more difficult ones... nope. He figured out how to ascend the stairs without help. I wish he would..." The girl rested her hand on his. "So, he's resourceful. I would have probably figured it out as well." She said. Phineas pulled his hand away. "That's not the point. When he falls..." He started, then Isabella's eyes went wide. "He's fallen? That could be dangerous. How does he get back up?" The red-head took a breath. "I've helped him a couple of times, against his will."

"Oh, Phineas. I'm so sorry." Isabella said sadly. "I should head home. Sorry I wasn't much company this evening." Phineas replied. The girl looked fondly at him. "It's okay Phin, you have to deal with Ferb on a level I don't." The red-head's face shifted. "What do you mean, I have 'to deal with him'. He's my brother, I don't 'deal' with him. I work with him... and respect his boundaries. I've got to leave now."

Phineas thanked his hostess and left for home.

Ferb was in his room reading a book when someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Enter." He called out. His mother entered. "You've got a phone call." She said as she handed the portable over to him with a smile. He nodded in return, looked at the handset and tentatively inquired "Hello?" He smiled and continued the conversation with the person on the other end of the line.

Phineas came home and went upstairs to his room where he slammed the door shut. A few minutes later there was a tentative knock on the door. Phineas got up and answered it. "Ferb? What's wrong?" Ferb blinked at his brother waiting to be invited into the room they used to share when they were younger. "Come on in." Phineas invited and stepped aside. Ferb hobbled in and indicated the chair at the desk. Phineas smiled, you can sit on the bed if it's easier for you... Or, here." He said as he pulled the chair out from his desk. The tall teen took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Ferb sat a moment then raised his eyebrow at his brother. "It's Isabella." Phineas began. "I'm sorry Ferb, she said I have to 'deal' with you. I don't feel that way. You've got to believe me." The youngest pleaded. The middle child sighed and blinked at the occupant of the room. "I told her I work with you, that I respect your boundaries." Ferb nodded slowly. Phineas looked at his brother and took a shaky breath. "Have you ever gotten into an argument with Gretchen?" Ferb nodded. The red-head's mouth twitched. "Another girlfriend?" The green-haired teen nodded. Phineas sat on the chair and covered his face with his hands. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Suddenly, the chair Phineas was on moved. The boy looked down and saw one of his brother's crutches pulling him forward. "Phineas," Ferb started. "I appreciate everything you've done to try to help me. Even when I was pushing you away." Phineas looked at his brother. "Why? Why don't you just accept help when it's offered?" The taller one sighed. "I... I..." Ferb paused and shook his head. "I have to be strong." The red-head looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ferb dropped his head. "You're my younger brother. I'm supposed to be a role model for you." He said and his bottom lip started to quiver before he bit it. Phineas looked sadly at Ferb. "You don't have to shoulder that entire burden you know. You're only here twelve weeks out of the entire year. We're best friends... aren't we?" Ferb reluctantly nodded then Phineas continued. "You're my brother Ferb. I just want... to help you, knowing that if the situation was reversed, you'd be the one helping me." Ferb looked directly at him. "That's different." Master Flynn looked at the person sitting across from him. "How is that different? Because I'd be the one needing assistance?" Ferb nodded. Phineas pushed himself back towards the desk. "You're a git, you know that don't you?" The red-head heard a soft snort. "You're one to talk." Ferb replied.

The two teen boys continued talking for a few hours before Ferb left for his own room.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning Phineas awoke, got dressed and knocked on Ferb's bedroom door. When he received no answer, he opened the door. Ferb wasn't in the room. The red-head went downstairs and saw his brother sitting at the patio table. Phineas got himself some toast and juice, then went outside. He then noticed that Ferb was using his laptop. "Morning Ferb." Phineas greeted and Ferb raised his hand in a quick wave as a response.

"Are you going into the shop today?" Phineas inquired as he took a seat. Ferb shook his head. The red-head started in on his breakfast. "What about all those pieces Dad wants fixed up?" The taller teen looked up from his computer momentarily, then back. "The tools I need are not at the shop." He said. Phineas looked across the table at his brother. "What tools do you need? You could put them in a backpack and take them with you." Ferb looked up and stared his brother down. Phineas gulped. "That's not what I meant. I just meant that you..." He tried to explain but Ferb waved his hand in a 'dismissal' gesture and shook his head.

Ferb continued typing away on his laptop and Phineas sat across the table wondering what, exactly, was going through his brother's head. "Would you like something to drink? Juice? Coffee? Tea?" Phineas inquired. Ferb shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Sure, thanks Phin." He verbally replied. The youngest sibling stood up. "Which would you prefer? I'll go get it. Just let me know." The green-haired teen didn't look up but replied. "Whatever you're having will be fine." Phineas made it to the patio door before he turned around. "You're the guest here Ferb. You decide."

Phineas didn't see the expression on the other's face but there was no mistaking the aura of resentment coming off Ferb as he all but slammed the laptop closed and stuffed it into the case. The 'guest' then grabbed his crutches, stood up and stormed his way across the yard and through the gate.

Phineas looked at the gate to the backyard. "What did I do?" He went over to the gate and secured the latch. He turned around and started walking back to the house when the gate opened up. Before Phineas could fully turn around he heard someone talking to him. "Hey Phineas. Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella said as she walked in. He looked to the ground. "Apparently, I'm alienating those I care about." Isabella walked across the yard and sat at the patio table. "I'm sorry for saying what I said last evening." The red-head nodded. "That's okay Izy. Compared to what I just did, you were nice." She smiled sweetly at him. "I doubt that, what did you do?" Phineas looked towards the back gate. "You didn't by chance see him leave did you? You came in not two minutes after he left." The raven-haired girl shook her head. "Didn't see anyone. What happened?" He looked at his neighbour sadly. "I might have upset Ferb. I've got to find him, I just don't know where to look."

Isabella stood up and grinned at her neighbour. "I'll call the girls over. We'll find him. You think of some way to apologise to him. Phineas' face lit up. "I'll build him a car. He's 15-years-old, he's going to need one sooner-or-later. I'll trick it out so that he can operate everything from a simple control panel. Thanks Izy... I've got to get started."

Isabella stood with Adyson, Ginger and Gretchen in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Holly, Katie and Milly were out of town. "Okay girls. This might sound a little strange, but we're looking for Ferb. Did anyone see him while they were on their way here?" The three girls shook their heads. The raven-haired girl looked at her friends. "Any ideas on where we should start? Gretchen?" The shortest girl looked up. "Why are you asking me?" Adyson crossed her arms over her chest. "You're his girlfriend." She pointed out. Ginger blinked at that but didn't say anything.

The four girls stood for a few moments. "He might have gone to the park." Adyson suggested. "The library?" Ginger pointed out. Gretchen looked up "He sent me an e-mail this morning asking if I wanted to get together with him later." She said. Ginger looked to her friend. "Why don't we just call him?" Isabella and Gretchen shook their heads. "He doesn't have a cell." The leader of the group said.

Isabella stood tall and pointed to her troop. "Adyson, you look through the park. Ginger you check the library. Gretchen, see if he went to your place. I'll stay here and help Phineas." She said and everyone dispersed.

Adyson went to the local park and started looking around. She came across Baljeet and Buford. "Hey guys. Have you by chance seen Ferb today?" Both young men started to laugh. "Why are you looking for him, I didn't know you went after the intellectual types." Buford chided. Adyson glared at him. "Ha Ha. I've always found him attractive, but that's not the point. He's back for the summer and Phineas did something; now no one knows where he is." She said. "Why do you just not call him?" Baljeet pointed out. The brunette stood and placed her hands on her hips. "He doesn't have a phone... don't you think we already thought of that? Besides, he's probably at Gretchen's" Buford guffawed. "Adyson is jealous." He said in an almost sing-song voice. The brunette punched him on the shoulder and left.

Gretchen walked to her house and let herself in. Her parents were at work for the day. "Ferb?" She tentatively called out on the off-chance that he stopped by before her folks left. She looked around the kitchen, living and dining rooms; no sign of him. No message on the answering machine either. She went to her room, opened the door and stepped in. The room was just as she left it that morning. She went to her computer and checked her e-mail. There was a new message from Ferb. She opened, read it and called Isabella. "Iz, are you alone?" She paused while waiting for Isabella to go to a more secluded spot. "Ferb's not at my place, though he did send me an e-mail. Apparently, Phineas called him a 'guest'. He said he can't deal with this any more, first it was Candace insulting and calling him down, now his brother calls him a 'guest'. I'm scared Iz. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to look." Gretchen sat on her bed as she listened to her friend. "Call me if you find anything out. I'll stay here in case he does come by. Bye." She then hung up her phone.

Ginger went to the library and looked around. She walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me? Have you seen Ferb?" The clerk looked at her blankly. "I don't know what you're referring to." They said. Frustrated, Ginger said. "Not a 'what' a 'who'. Ferb Fletcher, tall, green hair, crutches." The clerk shook their head when another patron came up. "I saw someone with that description upstairs in the study areas." Ginger turned to leave. "Thank you!" She called out as she made her way to the spiral staircase taking the steps two at a time. She reached the top landing and made her way to the study area. She walked around until she saw him, it had to be him... who else had hair that shade of green?

Ginger stepped up beside the partition between two desks. "Ferb. I'm so glad I found you." She said. Ferb turned and gave her a stony look. "We're all so worried about you." She continued. The teen boy turned back to his laptop. Ginger pulled up a chair and sat shoulder to shoulder with him. "Look, I don't know what happened this morning, but Phineas called Isabella and she in turn called us..." Ferb sat there and shook his head. Ginger sat beside him a moment. "Gretchen's worried." She commented. The green-haired teen pushed back on the chair and swung his leg out. He forgot that the library chairs were not castered and his casted leg collided with the desk leg causing him to wince in pain. Ginger pulled his chair out. "I'm just going to look at the cast, to make sure it's not cracked." She knelt beside her friend's right leg and examined the cast. "It looks okay on quick glance, though I would suggest that if the throbbing doesn't stop within the hour you head to the hospital. The bones might have shifted." Ferb offered her a hand up. "How did you know." Ginger smiled shyly. "I broke my arm two years ago. I then tried to continue with my gymnastics. Well, I had to have the bone re-set." The teen boy nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

Ginger placed her hand on Ferb's and looked into his eyes. "Something's bothering you, tell me." Ferb shook his head. "I'm your friend. Gretchen's my friend..." Ginger saw something in his eyes, she couldn't place it though. "Did something happen between you guys?" Ferb closed his eyes and shook his head. She rubbed his arm. "Tell me please. I'll do everything I can to help." The green-haired teen sighed. "Not here." He then pushed the chair back further and stood up.

The two teens exited the elevator and walked out into the warm July sun. They went along in silence for a bit. "Do you mind if I were to let Isabella know that I found you? Or would you rather I called Gretchen first?" Ginger inquired. Ferb shook his head. "If you must."

Ginger placed a call. "Hi, it's Ginger. Yes. Yes. Yes. We're just going to talk a little then see what happens. I'll let him know. Bye." Ginger stopped and waited a moment. Ferb paused in his step, looked behind him and raised an eyebrow. She took a breath, released it and looked at him. "You should go see Gretchen. She's really upset, she thought the worst and although she's relieved that we've found you... I've never heard her cry like that." Ferb let out a cough, not an ordinary cough, the type one would release when they're trying not to break down. Ginger looked at him "Oh, no. I'm so sorry. I'll walk with you." She offered.

Ferb and Ginger walked down the street not saying anything for a few blocks. "She hates me." Ferb said. Ginger looked at him. "Gretchen doesn't hate you." She said soothingly. Ferb shook his head. "No. My mother. My real mother. She said that come autumn, I'm to stay at school and only visit every fourth weekend... if she's not busy." Ginger stopped and looked at him. "Ferb, that's terrible." He nodded then continued. "I don't know what's worse, that or being a guest in my father's house. No one wants me." He choked out. Ginger looked to the ground. "Your parents would never say you were a guest in their house." Ferb started walking again and after a few steps sadly replied. "They didn't have to... Phineas said it."

Ginger pulled out her phone and started a text. Ferb continued walking until he reached Gretchen's house. Just as he was ascending the front steps Ginger called out to him. "If you need to talk, just call... Okay?" Ferb nodded then knocked on the front door.

Gretchen heard a knock on the front door and rushed to answer it. When she saw who was standing there she opened the door wider. "Oh, Ferb! I was so worried. Please, come in. Have a seat. I'll get something to drink, or would you rather something to eat?" She rambled on as Ferb caught her hand in his. Gretchen stopped talking for a moment and looked at him. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Gretchen, my love. You don't need to worry." He said. The brunette just stood in front of him and started crying. Ferb shuffled forward a little, wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Shh."

Ginger walked back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and opened the gate. "Ginger! Did you have any luck?" Phineas asked, panic in his voice as he rushed up to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. "Ginger?" He said again. She shook her head and Phineas looked to the ground. "You have some nerve." Ginger told him and walked over to where Isabella was sitting. The red-head came over. "He's right behind you isn't he. Please tell me he's right..." Phineas' face fell as he saw the stern look his friend was giving him. "At least tell me he's okay." The boy pleaded. Ginger looked over at Isabella. "I can't say that he's okay, because he's not."

Phineas practically fell into one of the deck chairs. "He's just got to be okay." He said sadly. Isabella put her hand on his arm and lightly squeezed. Ginger didn't look at him. "What happened between you guys this morning?" Phineas scrunched up his face in thought. "We were going to have breakfast then just hang out a bit before we headed out to the movies." Ginger nodded. "Did you say anything to him?" The red-head thought a moment. "I noticed that he didn't have anything to drink and asked him if he wanted something." He then looked at her. "Why are you asking me these questions?" Ginger smiled slightly. "Then what?"

Gretchen and Ferb had moved into her bedroom. They were sitting on the bed cuddling and talking. "Mom said you can stay here for a few days." Gretchen said with a smile. Ferb looked mischievously at her and smirked. "I'd better be on my best behaviour." He said then thoroughly kissed her.

After Ginger and Adyson left, Isabella checked her watch. "Phineas, it's 2pm. Are we still going to the movies?" Phineas put the final touches on the car. "That should do it. Well, Ferb's over at Gretchen's right now... according to Ginger. Give her a call." He said.

Isabella pulled out her phone and called Gretchen. "Hey, Gretch, Iz." The raven-haired girl looked at her phone. "Uh, Ferb's over at your place right now isn't he? Are you guys still interested in seeing a movie this afternoon? Okay... I guess. Take care. I'll call you later."

Gretchen's phone started ringing, she lightly shoved Ferb and answered. "Hello? Oh, hi Iz. Yeah he's here." Ferb tried kissing her neck and she playfully pushed him away. "I don't think – Ferb! Today's not a good day. Maybe tomorrow or the day... after." Her voice became a whisper at the end as Ferb kissed her shoulder. Gretchen quickly kissed him "You too Iz, take care. Bye." The brunette turned to her boyfriend. "That was uncalled for." She said with a gleam in her eye before Ferb shook his head and started to tickle her.

Isabella put her phone away. "They're a little occupied. Gretchen suggested tomorrow or the day after." Phineas had a puzzled expression on his face. "Occupied? What could they... Oh..." As it suddenly dawned on him and his face turned red. "Uh, Isabella? Since it's still early and everyone else has left, would you like to... uh, hang out?" He said. Isabella smiled at him. "Sure. Just because Ferb and Gretchen decided they're too good for us, doesn't mean that we can't have our friendly date."

The pair went into the house and up to Phineas' room. They stood facing each other for a minute. "Isabella, you look really pretty today." Phineas said then rolled his eyes. "That sounds so cheesy, I'm sorry." Isabella blushed. "It works though." She said. "Try something else."

Linda came home to what she thought was an empty house. She started preparing dinner when the phone rang. "Hello? Yes. Really? I'm sure that's not the case. If it's not too much trouble. I'll be over shortly. Thank you." Linda turned the stove off and went upstairs.

She heard giggling and laughter coming from behind her son's bedroom door. "Phineas. I'm opening this door now." She said as she turned the knob and opened the door to find her son and Isabella sitting on the bed playing a video game. "Do you know where Ferb is?" Linda asked the teens. "Yeah, he's over at Gretchen's, he's been there all afternoon." Phineas replied not taking his eyes off the game. Linda narrowed her eyes at her son. "Do you know why he's over there?" Isabella scored an incredible number of points in the game. "YES! Oh, uh, they're having a date or something." She replied. Linda crossed her arms and stood in front of the television. "He's been invited to spend a few days over at their place. He told them that someone said he was just a guest in this house. Couple that with the fact that his mother doesn't want much of anything to do with him..." Phineas looked wide-eyed at his mom and she continued. "Ferb was actually looking forward to moving back here in the Spring. I don't think that's going to happen any more. No one ever said he was a guest here." Linda tried to keep her voice steady, but Phineas knew she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Mom. I accidentally called him a guest this morning." Linda wiped at her eyes and left the room.

Phineas and Isabella turned the game off. "I had no idea that his biological mom didn't want anything to do with him." Phineas whispered. "He never said anything and the way Candace has treated him... and the way I've treated him. It's no wonder he wanted to leave. He's got better family in England. There, he's got his Grandparents and his Aunt and Uncle, his cousins..." Phineas shook his head. "I need to call him, talk to him... Can I copy down Gretchen's number?" He said. Isabella pulled her phone out and found the number, Phineas put the number into his phone. "Thanks." He said then pressed the dial button.

Gretchen was laying down on her bed reading when her phone rang. "Hello? Sure, just a moment." She said as she got up and headed into the living room where Ferb was sitting on the couch watching the news with her father. "Ferb, phone. It's Phineas." She handed the phone over then went into the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. Ferb sat and listened to his brother and shook his head. "I appreciate your concerns Phineas, I'll see you later." He then ended the call.

Ferb turned to Gretchen's father. "I'm sorry sir." He said. The man of the house nodded. "It's quite all right my boy, quite all right."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ferb dear, you're mother's just pulling into the driveway." Gretchen's mother said as she walked to the front door. Ferb reached down, picked up his crutches and manoeuvred himself to the front entrance as the door opened. "Ferb honey. Are you all right?" His mother asked him and he nodded in return. Gretchen's mother invited Linda in.

The two women went into the kitchen and sat down. Gretchen turned to Ferb, hugged him and started sobbing. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "It's okay sweetheart." She nodded against his chest and looked up at him. "I should finish preparing dinner." She said and left for the kitchen leaving Ferb standing in the entrance alone.

Gretchen's mother and Linda were in the kitchen talking. "Ferb's more than welcome to stay for a few days." Trudy said as she pulled a roast out of the oven. Linda reached for a serving platter. "From what I hear he's a good kid, and Gretchen's really taken with him." Gretchen, who was standing on a step stool getting dishes out of the cupboard, blushed. Linda looked over at the young woman. "From what I glean, Ferb really likes you too." She said to Gretchen who's blush became more severe.

"Ferb, my boy." Will called him over. Ferb returned to his seat on the couch. _I should be helping to prepare dinner or set the table or something._ He thought. "What do you think about this news story?" Ferb was asked. He blinked. "I think it's propaganda geared to create an emotional response out of people who are unwilling to look into the facts that are readily available." Gretchen's father looked at him wide-eyed. "What is your political point-of-view?" The teen blinked. "Sir, with all due respect, I am only 15-years-old and I live in England for the majority of the calendar year."

"Dad, those are not fair questions to ask." Gretchen admonished as she came into the room. "I'm sorry dear. A father needs to know these things about his daughter's suitors." The young woman looked at her father. "Then why didn't you ask-" Her father cut her off. "Because I know you, and those other boys were not going to meet your standards. However, this young man..." He said indicating Ferb. "...exceeded your standards a number of years ago. I am now, finally, getting a chance to have a chat with him... man to man." Ferb blinked then his eyes went momentarily wide before he recovered his composure.

Gretchen stood behind the couch and placed her hands on Ferb's shoulders. "Be that as it may, this discussion is at least three years premature... oh, and dinner's ready." She said and lightly squeezed Ferb's shoulders.

Will stood up and went into the dining room to take his seat at the head of the table. Ferb held Gretchen's chair for her as she sat then took the seat next to her. Linda took a seat on the other side of the table and looked at her son. "Ferb, I know these past few days have been difficult." She said and he raised an eyebrow in response. "Phineas stepped over the line. You are not a guest in our house, you are a member of the family and please, never forget that." Linda told him. Ferb nodded his understanding. Gretchen looked at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye. "Mrs. Flynn..." Linda stopped her there. "Please dear, call me Linda." She said with a smile. Gretchen returned the smile. "Linda, I could tell that something was really bothering him. I thought it was the cast, then today he explained everything. Most people would have a similar reaction." Linda looked at the young woman. "Can you explain this to me?" She asked. The brunette nodded and continued. "Phineas was the only one who was helping him out... . Then, after a couple of days of being, what appeared to be nice and understanding, Phineas tells Ferb that he's just a guest in the house." A tear started to fall from the young woman's eye and her voice started to shake. "When Phineas said that, Ferb was devastated. He thought he was somewhere he could call 'home', but you're never at home when you're a guest in someone's house." She finished and dabbed her eyes with her napkin. Under the table, Ferb placed a hand on her knee and squeezed gently.

After dinner, Linda went back to her car and returned with a small suitcase. "Here you go Ferb. Just some clean clothes and supplies." She said. Ferb offered a slight smile. "Thanks Mum." He whispered. Linda pulled him into an embrace. "I love you so much." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Linda cast her gaze to Gretchen. "Take care of my son." She said. Gretchen stepped up beside Ferb and grasped his hand. "I'll try." She said with a smile as she looked fondly at him. Linda was fighting back a couple of tears. "Good night. Thank you... for everything." Linda then left.

Gretchen's parents were in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner and her mother poked her head out. "You two can either go into the TV room and watch a movie or go to Gretchen's room, but keep the door open." Ferb leaned down and kissed Gretchen on the forehead and she smiled back. "I think we'll just watch a movie." She said and led the way to the TV room.

Linda arrived home to find Lawrence looking at a box of pasta. "I think I cooked this wrong love." He said as she came into the kitchen. Linda looked at him and with a slight laugh inquired, "Really? What did you do?" Lawrence turned to face her and with a worried expression replied "I opened the can of sauce, added a little water and boiled the pasta in it." Phineas looked up from the table where he was crunching on his dinner. "It's not that bad... just a bit crunchier than I'm used to." Linda turned wide-eyed at her husband. "Lawrence, how is it that you can create a gourmet dinner but you can't boil pasta?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have an answer for you."

Phineas brought his dishes to the sink. "Mom, where's Ferb? Isn't he coming home?" Linda didn't look at her son, she shook her head sadly. "Ferb has been invited to stay with Gretchen for a few days." Lawrence came up and hugged his wife. Phineas had a worried expression on his face. "But Mom, they're dating." Linda turned on him. "Ferb is a well-mannered young man, and a guest in _their_ house. He's aware of this."

Phineas went to his room and took his cellphone from his pocket. He started a text to Isabella.

Phineas: I don't believe this.

Isabella: What don't you believe?

Phineas: Ferb's staying with Gretchen.

Isabella: Really?

Phineas: Yeah. Mom's OK with this.

Isabella: Wow.

Phineas: I wonder what they're doing.

Isabella: Probably re-writing the dictionary. Haha.

Phineas: Or discussing philosophy and politics and why the two should never be discussed.

Isabella: Is something wrong?

Phineas: It's my fault. He should be here joking around with me.

Isabella: Do you want me to come over for a little?

Phineas: No.

Phineas: Yes.

Phineas: I don't know.

Isabella: I'll be over as soon as I can get my shoes on.

Ferb and Gretchen were sitting on a couch in the TV room watching a movie and talking. "Ferb, I love you." Gretchen whispered as she looked into his eyes. He turned his full attention to her, traced her jaw with his thumb and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you too." He replied softly as he leaned back and pulled her on top of himself. "Your leg..." She mumbled. Ferb repositioned his right leg to a more comfortable position. "Mmm, that's better." Gretchen said as she allowed her boyfriend to run his hands over her back while he thoroughly kissed her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her backside. Ferb moved his hand back up to her waist. She pulled away from the kiss and they looked into each other's blue eyes. "What's wrong Ferb?" He smiled, kissed her chin and replied. "I don't touch below the waist." He said and tried to pull her down to continue the broken kiss. "Why not?" She breathed. Ferb kissed her earlobe and she moaned. "We're too young." He kissed the base of her neck. "It's too tempting." Gretchen pressed herself into him as she arched her head back. "Your parents are home." He managed to whisper as he kissed the spot just below her clavicle. "You're such a gentleman." She whispered and he shook his head. "A gentleman would never do this." He said as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone eliciting a series of involuntary shudders from her before teasing her lips with his and giving her the most passionately tender kiss he could, which she gladly returned.

Isabella knocked on the door to the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Good evening, Mr. Fletcher. Is Phineas home?" She said knowing full well the boy of her dreams was either in the den or upstairs in his room. Lawrence showed her to the den. "He'll be right down."

After a minute Phineas came into the den and smiled at his guest. "Hey, Isabella." She playfully rolled her eyes. "Hey, Phineas." She replied as he guided her to the couch. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. "Make yourself comfortable." He said and she took a seat. Phineas started to lean in to kiss her and Isabella didn't protest. Before long Phineas was pushing Isabella into a reclined position while kissing her and running his hand over her hip and down to her thigh. Isabella suddenly broke the kiss. "Phineas what are you doing?" He looked deep into her eyes, smiled and continued to rub her hip. "I'm making out with you." She pursed her lips at him. "You're hand, it's making me uncomfortable." Phineas sat up and assisted Isabella into a seated position. He dropped his head and covered his face with his hands. Isabella placed her hand on his back. "What's the matter?" He looked over to her. "I can't do anything right. I thought that's what you wanted." She sighed. "Phineas, I've wanted you to kiss me for so long. I just think that we're a bit young to fully explore each other." She said uncomfortably. Phineas looked deep into her eyes and saw how scared she was. "Okay Izy." He replied. She kissed him gently. "All clothes stay on." She whispered and pulled him on top of herself once more.

Ferb held onto Gretchen tightly and breathed in the fragrance from the little dab of perfume she put behind her ear. She had fallen asleep on his chest. _This doesn't look good, if her parents were to walk in..._ He thought. "Gretchen." He whispered into her ear. "Gretchen my love." Ferb tried to move his arm but couldn't, his eyes went wide as he struggled. He carefully tried to roll her to the back of the couch as he extracted himself from under her. "Wake up sweetheart." If she were able to hear him, there would be no mistaking the desperation in his plea. With a final pull, he fell onto the floor. Gretchen remained asleep. "Take me Ferb." She mumbled. Ferb reached for his crutches, pushed himself up, got his good leg under himself and pulled himself into a standing position. He quickly kissed her cheek. "Sleep well my love." He said and went to the guest room to sleep.

"Goodnight Phineas." Isabella said as she slipped her shoes on at the front door. "Night Isabella. Tomorrow, when everyone gets here, we'll add some more features to Ferb's car." Phineas said with a smile. Isabella nodded tiredly. "Sounds great Phin." She yawned and walked across the street.

Phineas awoke in the morning and knocked on his brother's bedroom door then opened it. He stepped in, looked around then remembered that Ferb was staying at Gretchen's; because of what he said. He sighed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mom." Phineas said as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning dear." Linda replied. "Isabella stayed a little late last night didn't she?" She said. Phineas looked at his cereal. "Maybe a little, but we weren't doing anything." Linda looked up at her husband who just walked into the room. "Phineas." Lawrence said softly as he placed a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder.

Phineas turned and looked at his father. Lawrence took a seat at the table. "I think it's time you and I had a wee chat." Phineas blushed so severely his face almost matched his hair, he then tried speaking. "I think I can wait for Ferb to come back. I wouldn't want you to repeat yourself." Lawrence laughed. "I had a wee chat with Ferb a few years ago before he left to study in England." Phineas' eyes went wide and his father continued. "I've had a few other chats with him as necessary. Usually at his request." Phineas looked at his cereal and frowned. "Is something wrong Phineas?" Lawrence asked him. The boy shook his head, took a bite of cereal then looked at his father. "I don't want 'The Talk'. It's embarrassing..." Lawrence stood up and got himself a coffee and Phineas continued. "It's awkward... it's..." Lawrence sat back down. "Necessary." He supplied. "Phineas, you're going to be turning 15 soon. It would appear that you've matured quite a bit in a short time. You've now got a girlfriend; I'm sorry I never broached this subject with you before now."

"But Dad. I really don't want to talk about this... ever." Phineas complained. Lawrence shook his head and handed the boy a cup of coffee and plate of toast. "Into the den with you. Think of this as a Q&A session. You've got questions, I've got answers. For the time being don't think of me as your father, you may refer to me as Lawrence."

An hour and a half later Phineas walked out of the den, put his coffee cup and plate in the sink and went outside to sit under the tree. After just a few minutes the back gate opened. "Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella greeted. Phineas glanced over to her and raised his hand in a slight wave. She smiled and walked over to him and took a seat. "So, are we ready to add..." She hesitated a moment as she looked at her neighbour's face. "...some more features to the car?" She said slowly. "What's wrong Phin? You know you can tell me anything." Phineas took a deep breath, looked at her and shook his head. "Did you talk to Ferb this morning?" Isabella inquired. Again Phineas shook his head only this time he started blushing. Worried for her friend. "Phineas, what happened? You're acting sort of like your brother." He started wringing his hands together then he started to whisper. "I got... 'The Talk'... this morning."

Isabella started laughing then she clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, I had that a few years ago." Phineas nodded. "Apparently so did Ferb. My father didn't think I was 'mature enough' at the time." He said sadly. Isabella hugged him. "Well, you probably weren't. But that's okay." Phineas looked up at her. "Isabella! You agree?" She sheepishly looked at him. "Well, you always were innocent. That's what I've always loved about you." He looked at her. "Gee, thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

_Just a quick A/N. I would like to thank everyone who has read the story to this point;_ _I also thank you all for the reviews and PMs. You guys are awesome. I will continue to post up two chapters a week until the story is complete._

* * *

It didn't take long for Buford and Baljeet to arrive in the backyard. "So, what are we doing today?" Buford asked. Phineas coughed, then replied. "Well yesterday, Isabella and I built a car for Ferb. Today we're going to finish with some of the extras. You know, personal satellite radio with cell service. The final touch will be a hot and cold beverage dispenser." Baljeet looked at the car that was in the garage. "That is the car you built for Ferb?" Phineas took a look. "No, that's Dad's car." He pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, a set of ramps extended from the upper half of the garage and a black and chrome hot rod slowly made its way down. "Currently, we've got a 60 inch flat screen TV with DVD that extends out on a swivel arm and stows away behind the back seat. Here's the DVD storage..." Phineas points out the arm rest between the seats. "I could only find a 4 cylinder engine, but I was able to make sure that, if he wanted, Ferb could install a V8 or V12."

Buford looked around the yard. "So, dinner bell, where is the owner of this machine?" Phineas scratched the back of his neck. "Well... he's not... home... at the moment." He said slowly. The bully threw his hands in the air. "Well, obviously or he'd be here. I asked where is he?" Phineas looked to the ground. "He's at Gretchen's." He mumbled. Baljeet's eyes went wide. "He stayed the night there?" The red-head nodded. "He was invited to stay a few days."

Lawrence came out to the backyard. "Phineas, your mother and I are going to the shop for the day and Candace is out with either Stacy or Jeremy... I didn't catch which." Phineas glanced quickly at his father. "Okay Dad. I guess I'll see you later." Lawrence walked through the backyard to the garage. "What have we here?" He inquired as he saw the new vehicle that was parked beside the fence. Buford walked over to him. "Here we have the new model hot rod with chrome trim and accents, modifiable four-cylinder engine, 60 inch flat screen TV with DVD, satellite radio with cell service and a hot and cold beverage dispenser. You know, after we finish with it."

Impressed, Lawrence went into the garage. "Linda darling. Did you know that Phineas and his friends built a car?" Linda locked the door leading to the kitchen. "Really, Lawrence? Not you..." She then saw the car and her eyes went huge. "You built this?" Phineas stepped up beside the car. "Yeah, I built it for Ferb. You know... to say 'sorry'." Linda nodded. "That's nice dear." She said, obviously stunned, before she got in her car and drove away.

Just as everyone finished adding the final touches to the car, Isabella's phone indicated an incoming text. "Excuse me a moment guys." She said and walked out to the side walk.

Phineas and the guys finished polishing the chrome then let the car roll up the ramps into the garage. Isabella came back. "That was Gretchen." The three boys looked at her. "What did she want?" Baljeet inquired. Isabella looked worried. "She wanted to know if everyone wanted to meet up at the mall for a little bit. Apparently, she's there with Ferb already, and they've run into Ginger." Phineas, Buford and Baljeet quickly discussed amongst themselves, then Buford replied. "Sure, why not. I need more junk food in my diet." Baljeet looked strangely at him. "What? There's no better place for junk food than the food court of a mall. Everyone knows this." Buford explained.

Isabella pulled out her phone again. "Great, I'll text her back stating that we'll be there as soon as we can." Buford looked to Phineas. "So, how exactly are we getting there? Are we taking the car?" Phineas looked indignant. "That's Ferb's car. He's got to be the first to try it out." Isabella came up beside her neighbour. "Calm down Phin. I'll see if my Mom can drive us, or we'll just take the bus." She then called her mother.

Vivian brought her car out of her garage and everyone piled in.

Once at the mall, everyone got out of the car. "Isa, call me on my mobile when you need a ride home." Vivian called out. "Okay mama." Isabella called back.

Isabella and the boys walked into the mall and started looking around. "Hey girlie, where are they?" Buford all but demanded. Isabella shook her head and pulled out her phone and sent a text. "There, are you satisfied? I'm contacting Gretchen now." She retorted. It took a minute for the phone to signal a return message. The raven-haired girl looked at it. "Okay, the girls are shopping..." Buford groaned. "They're draggin' Ferb all over the mall? He must be bored out of his skull." She shook her head. "You didn't let me finish. Ferb's either in the book store or at the food court. They're meeting up in 15 minutes."

Phineas looked at his friends a moment. "I'll go check the food court, worst case, I'll grab a table for us." Buford unceremoniously picked Baljeet up and started walking away. "I want to check on some supplies." He announced. "Apparently, I am going with him." Baljeet squeaked. Isabella looked around for a second. "Hey Phin. Wait up!"

Isabella caught up to Phineas within four steps and reached for his hand. "Phineas." She started. "About last night." The red-head dropped her hand. "I'm sorry okay. It'll never happen again." He said. She grabbed his arm and made him face her. "It's not that I didn't... like it... We've just started going out, we're barely boyfriend and girlfriend." Phineas nodded. "I should have asked you first." He looked seriously at her. "If you give me another chance, I promise to never disrespect you again. You're a wonderful girl and you deserve to be treated as such." Isabella looked softly at him. "Of course I'll give you another chance Phin." She then kissed him on the cheek, took his hand and they walked to the food court.

On the way to the food court Phineas and Isabella spotted Ferb standing in line in the book store. "Hey Ferb." Isabella said as they walked up to him. Ferb nodded in reply and noticed that his brother was holding Isabella's hand, he raised and eyebrow at them. Both Phineas and Isabella blushed. "We've officially started dating." Phineas said quietly and his brother smirked in response then moved forward with the line.

Phineas tried to see what books his brother was purchasing. Ferb put his purchase on the counter. "How many books are you getting Ferb?" The taller teen glanced at him and fanned the books out slightly. There were two novels, two books on electronics and another on applied physics. "Just a little light reading?" Phineas joked. The green-haired teen nodded, pulled out his wallet and credit card. Phineas reached for the bag. "I'll carry this for you." He said and Ferb smiled slightly in response.

Once out of the store Phineas stepped in front of Ferb forcing him to stop. "Dad let you have a credit card?" He stage whispered. Ferb shook his head and replied. "Grandpa gave it to me."

The two brothers and Isabella made their way to the food court. "There's a large table we can all sit at." Isabella pointed out and walked faster. Ferb and Phineas soon caught up with her. "I need to rest my foot on a chair." Ferb said as he took a seat and swung his leg on to the chair across from him. Phineas put his hoodie on the back of the chair and took the seat next to it. "I'll go get us something to eat. Who wants what? Ferb?" Isabella asked with a smile. Ferb blinked, glanced around and shook his head. Isabella looked to the other boy. "Phin, what would you like to eat?" Phineas took a quick look around at the food stalls. "How about just a jumbo fries, that way we can all share." Ferb looked directly at his brother. "Thank you Isabella that's very generous of you." He said then flicked his eyes, indicating that Phineas shouldn't let her pay. The red-head got the message. "I'll come with you Izy." He said as he stood up and accidentally bumped into the chair his brother's leg was resting on. "Sorry Ferb." He said as he noticed the Brit wince slightly. Ferb waved him away.

Ginger and Gretchen were walking down the hallway towards the food court when they heard Buford and Baljeet. "Hey guys!" Ginger greeted. "Hello Ginger, Gretchen." Baljeet replied and Buford grunted in response.

The group then walked towards the food court and saw Ferb sitting at a table. As they approached, Ferb made a motion to stand up. "Don't be silly. Sit down." Ginger admonished him. He nodded a thanks and took Gretchen's hand and kissed it. Phineas and Isabella were walking back with a tray.

Everyone started sitting around the table. Buford put his hand on the chair that Ferb's foot was resting on. "Not that chair." Phineas said in a panic and put his hand on the chair. "Buford's sitting here." He said as he pulled the chair out. Everyone heard the 'crack' and saw the pained expression cross Ferb's face as he doubled over. "What was that!" Buford demanded. Ginger and Gretchen pulled the chair that Ferb was sitting on, away from the table and Isabella re-positioned another chair to rest his leg. Ginger helped Ferb to sit up straight. The raven-haired girl's eyes went wide. "Ginger?" She said as she pointed to the floor. Ginger shook her head. "That's not good."

Isabella was blocking Gretchen's view from what was under the table. "Phineas..." She started. "Call your parents. Tell them we'll meet them at the hospital." She said expressionlessly as she pulled out her own phone and called her mother. Gretchen looked at her friend. "Izy, what happened?" Gretchen looked at her boyfriend. "Ferb?" She tried talking.

Ferb appeared ashen, his eyes were closed tight and his breathing was shallow, yet rapid.

Baljeet and Buford looked under the table. "Who spilt the ketchup?" Buford said. Baljeet looked scared. "That is not ketchup Buford." Phineas' eyes went wide when he heard that. "Dad? We're taking Ferb to the hospital." He then walked over to stand beside his brother and saw blood dripping from the cast. Gretchen looked from Isabella to Phineas to Ferb. "He's..." Gretchen was eerily calm. "He's gone into shock." She said

Ginger stepped up beside Gretchen and placed her arm around her. Gretchen reached out for Ferb's hand. "It's okay, everything will be okay." She said and promptly dropped his hand. "What's wrong?" Phineas asked. Gretchen looked scared. "He's ice cold." She replied.

Isabella put her phone away. "Ginger, help me get him to the floor. Be careful of his leg." Phineas brought his hoodie over. "Should this go under his head?" Isabella shook her head. Gretchen knelt down then draped herself over him. "What are you doing? This is not the time to..." Baljeet started before Gretchen cut him off. "Body heat transfer." She said quietly.

Vivian came up to the group of teens and took the situation in. "I called for the ambulance." She told her daughter who nodded. "Thanks Mom." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro looked at each teen a moment. She then directed Phineas off to the side "What happened?" She asked him. He didn't take his eyes off his brother. "He was sitting at the table, Isabella and I went to get a snack... just some fries... Ferb's leg was resting on the chair across from him. Buford pulled the chair out and Ferb's foot crashed to the floor and started bleeding." The boy said numbly.

A large crowd had formed around the group. They didn't realise that one of the teens had gone into shock.

The paramedics arrived and Vivian directed them through the crowd. It took two paramedics and Isabella to pull Gretchen off Ferb. "He's cold, he needs to stay warm." She insisted. One of the paramedics draped a heavy blanket over Ferb. "You did what you could. We'll take care of him now." One of the medics told her. Gretchen didn't take her eyes off her boyfriend. The medic turned back to her. "What's your name hon?" Isabella held her friend up. "Gretchen." She supplied.

Ferb was placed on a gurney and another medic was talking with Vivian and Phineas.

"Is anyone going to eat these fries?" Buford asked as he stuffed some into his mouth. It happened so quickly, one second Gretchen was equivalent to a rag doll, being supported by Isabella the next she flew across the table and tackled Buford. "It's your fault!" She screamed at him. "It's your fault!" Her fists were hitting the large teen's chest. "It's your fault." Gretchen sobbed and sank to the floor. Phineas and Isabella went to her side. "Hey. It's okay." Isabella whispered. Gretchen's blue eyes pierced her friend. "Liar! Things are not okay." She shrieked. Phineas reached out for one of the brunette's hands and held it. "Gretchen." He said quietly. "Ferb wouldn't want you to lose control." The girl nodded and turned to face him before burying her face in his chest; sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms gingerly around her and rested his head against hers.

A paramedic came over to Phineas and Gretchen. "I'm told you are his brother and girlfriend. You may ride with him if you wish." Phineas rubbed Gretchen's back, pushed her to arm's length and looked at her. She nodded back and tried to stand. Phineas helped her up and with his arm around her shoulders walked with her behind the paramedics. They took a service elevator to the ground level.

Once in the back of the ambulance, Gretchen and Phineas sat on the slight bench while a paramedic hooked up an IV to Ferb's hand. "What's his name?" The paramedic inquired. Gretchen tried speaking. "Ferb." The name came out barely a whisper and she tried again. "Ferb." She said in a slightly stronger voice. Phineas looked at his brother's ashen face, the colour hadn't returned. "His name's Ferb Fletcher, he's 15-years-old and he's the best friend anyone could ever have." The medic squatted in front of Phineas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be okay." Phineas shook his head. "This is the second time in three days he's gone to hospital." He said his blue eyes shinning with tears. The medic reached for his computer and input the information.

"It says he takes co-codamol for the leg. He's going to need more of those, though he'll get the American version." The medic said. The medic who was monitoring Ferb looked up. "BP stabilising. Core temperature slowly rising. Pulse and respirations regular."

At the Emergency Room doors, the two paramedics unloaded Ferb first and took him in. Phineas assisted Gretchen out of the back. Linda rushed up to them and enveloped them both in a hug. "What happened?" She demanded. Phineas looked to the ground. "He had his leg resting on a chair and someone pulled it out. His leg crashed to the floor, the cast cracked and it started bleeding. He then went into shock." The red-head recounted.

Linda and Lawrence sat in the waiting area with Phineas and Gretchen when Vivian walked in. "Oh Linda. I'm so sorry. I took the kids to the mall to meet up with their friends and then Isa called saying that there was an emergency. The Van Stomms are looking after everyone at the moment. I came to make sure you were okay." The three adults talked amongst themselves. Gretchen hadn't stopped crying, sometimes it was just silent tears, other times she had to leave for the washroom. Just when she was coming back from the washroom the emergency doors opened and she saw a little girl being carried by her father. The girl was screaming in pain and with good reason, her ankle was turned almost completely around. Phineas saw the little girl and then looked at his friend. He stood up and grabbed hold of Gretchen and held her tight letting her to, once again, bawl into his chest.

Lawrence came over to the two teens. "Gretchen my dear, why don't you come with me." He tried taking her hand but she only clung tighter to the boy. "It's okay Dad, I've got her." Phineas said calmly. Lawrence looked at his son. "Gretchen, it's Lawrence. Come on, let's go get some coffees for everyone. You too Phineas, I could use the extra hands." Phineas sighed and rubbed the girl's back. "Dad's right. Let's help him out."

Lawrence, Phineas and Gretchen arrived at the cafeteria. Numbly, Gretchen helped collect milk and sugar for those who wanted it. "Phineas, take these to your mother and Vivian. Gretchen and I'll be along in a few minutes." Lawrence said handing the boy a tray with three cups. Phineas nodded and left the cafeteria.

Lawrence took a tray with two coffees to a table. "Have a seat my dear." He said to Gretchen as he held a chair for her. Reluctantly, the brunette sat down and looked at the table. Lawrence took the seat across from her. "Look at me Gretchen." He said and she glanced up at her boyfriend's father. "I want to thank you for letting Ferb stay with you and your family last night." Gretchen's lips twitched in a slight smile. "That was my father's idea. He wanted to have a 'discussion' with Ferb." Lawrence chuckled. "I'm sure he did, and I'm sure that Ferb almost broke the record for the fastest mile; even on crutches." The girl clamped her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh at that mental picture. She then shook her head. "Why did this have to happen to him? It's bad enough he had a broken leg to begin with, now it's even worse."

"Lawrence, I was told I could find you here." Dr. Hirano said as she walked up to the table. "Hello Gretchen." The doctor said in turn to the young lady, before continuing. "Regarding your son. The cast was removed and further X-Rays were taken. He needs surgery to re-set the bones as they shifted during the incident." Gretchen visibly blanched, Lawrence only nodded. "I have a question." Gretchen whispered. The doctor smiled at her. "Where did all the blood come from?" Dr. Hirano took a breath before replying. "Part of the Right fibula broke free and punctured through his leg. Unfortunately, we have to wait to perform the surgery." Gretchen looked worriedly at Lawrence who voiced the question they didn't want the answer to. "Why do you have to wait?" The doctor took a seat beside him. "I understand your concern. Our concern is that he went into severe shock with substantial blood loss. As a surgeon, I would be negligent to perform surgery on someone in such a weakened condition." She then put her hand on Gretchen's shoulder. "You helped tremendously, you know that, don't you?" Dr. Hirano told the girl. "By keeping him warm you lessened the chance that he could have gone into cardiac arrest. You were also able to notice that he was still breathing." The doctor tried to put a positive spin on the events as she knew them. Gretchen only nodded slightly. "Thanks." She whispered.

After Dr. Hirano left, Lawrence patted Gretchen's hand. "Thank you for saving my son." The brunette sat still a moment before looking at him. "I didn't do anything." She said and Lawrence nodded in understanding. "He loves you very much." Lawrence said before finishing his coffee. "Come on, we should be getting back to the others." He stood up and offered a hand to Gretchen.

As they were walking back to the others, Gretchen paused. "Mr. Fletcher? It's not that I don't want to stay. I think I should head home, I'm not feeling very well." She said. He placed his hand on her back and guided her the rest of the way. When they got back to the group, Linda came up to Gretchen and hugged her tightly. The brunette went limp in her arms, Linda looked at her and held her tighter. Lawrence knelt down. "She said she wasn't feeling well." He looked around for a nurse but didn't see one. Linda lowered the girl to the floor and Phineas and Vivian came over. Gretchen's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" She whispered. Linda moved some hair out of the girl's face. "You passed out dear. Lawrence will drive you home." Vivian spoke up. "It's okay Linda, I can take her home. Lawrence should stay with his son."

Phineas helped walk Gretchen to Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's car. "Gretchen." He called as his neighbour got into the car and started looking for her sunglasses. As Gretchen turned to face him, he looked into her eyes. "Thank you." He said, as he hugged her and tried not to cry. "You mean the world to him." Phineas choked out. "I'll let him know that you tackled Buford on his behalf." He said with the slightest of chuckles. "I'll let him know you weren't feeling well, I'll call you as soon as I hear anything." The shorter girl patted his back. "Can I come back to visit him tomorrow, with you?" Phineas released her, looked into her eyes again and smiled softly at her. "Of course, it's a date." He said easily, then kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Gretchen stepped back, eyes wide and put her hand over her mouth. Phineas looked at her. "I'm so sorry. You can't tell Ferb." Gretchen shook her head. "You'd better tell him." She said, then got into the car.

As Phineas was walking back to his parents, Gretchen's words hit him. _If I tell Ferb I kissed his girlfriend he's going to kill me._ He thought to himself. _I've done possibly the worst thing a brother could do to another._ His heart started racing. _Ferb's going to kill me, Isabella... **Isabella!** She's never going to want to see me again! What have I done?_ Phineas started to sweat as he entered the building and made his way over to where his parents were.

"Ferb's conscious and has been transferred to a ward while they prepare the operating room. We can visit with him for a little while." Lawrence said as Phineas walked up. The family followed the nurse to the ward. "Oh, my poor baby." Linda cried as she rushed over to Ferb and pulled him into an embrace. "Good evening son." Lawrence greeted. "How are you feeling?" Ferb looked at his father then at the IV attached to his hand. "A bit numb are we?" His father said with a smile and Ferb nodded back. Phineas held out his fist which Ferb lightly tapped with his own.

After a few minutes Dr. Hirano came in. "I've got the operating room ready, this shouldn't take more than an hour or two." She said as she unlatched the brakes on the bed and started to push Ferb out of the room.

Linda turned to her husband. "We should grab a bite to eat I suppose." She said and Lawrence tilted his head to the side. "I could do with a quick bite. How about you Phin?" Phineas looked incredulously at his parents. "You're thinking of eating at a time like this? Your son's in surgery and you want food?" Linda looked at him. "It's 7pm dear. I've not eaten since lunch and your father's had nothing since breakfast. You're a growing boy, you must be hungry yourself." Phineas looked to the floor. _Yeah, hungry to taste Gretchen's lips again and..._ He thought then said. "No. Not at all hungry." Phineas followed his parents to their car.

As Lawrence drove to the restaurant, Linda called her daughter. "Candace dear, Ferb's in surgery and we're going out for dinner. There should be some leftovers in the fridge you can heat up for yourself." She paused as Candace sobbed something Phineas couldn't quite make out. "Yes dear. He'll be fine, he should be home tomorrow."

The family was seated at a table and their orders taken. Linda and Lawrence ordered a full soup and sandwich meal and Phineas, just to appease his parents, ordered chicken wings. Once the food arrived, his parents started eating and talking as though nothing were wrong. Phineas started in on his plate and was soon finished and picking fries off his father's plate. Once those were gone, he was reaching across the table for his mother's fries. "Would you like half of my sandwich?" Lawrence offered as he put the sandwich on his son's plate. "Here you go dear." Linda said as she offered Phineas her bowl of soup which he gladly took and made short order of. "I thought you weren't hungry." Linda said with a smile. "I'm not." Phineas replied between bites.

After dinner, Lawrence drove back to the hospital. "Linda darling, I'll stay with Ferb tonight. You take Phineas home." He then kissed her goodnight and ruffled his son's hair. Phineas watched as his father kissed his mother. _I'd love to kiss Gretchen that way. She's a wonderful girl, so loving, so smart, so... **MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND**._ His mind yelled at him. _Isabella's the one I want to kiss that way, I want to give ISABELLA a lover's kiss. ISABELLA is the girl I want to date. **ISABELLA** is going to **ABSOLUTELY KILL ME**._ Phineas barely registered that Lawrence left to find Ferb's room.

Mother and son arrived home and Phineas went upstairs to the bathroom. _I've got to get these thoughts of Gretchen out of my head. _He thought, as he had a shower, then got dressed for bed. He walked down the hall to his room, sat on the bed and looked at his favourite picture of Isabella. _Her hair's so long and silky, her lip gloss tastes like bubblegum... Gretchen's lip gloss tastes like vanilla ice cream... Isabella is my girlfriend. Gretchen is the girl I need to kiss again._ His thoughts kept betraying him. Phineas fell into an uneasy sleep.

Phineas awoke suddenly and looked at his clock, 1:45am. "I've got to forget about her. She's Ferb's girlfriend." He whispered to himself as he turned the bedside lamp on and pulled out his phone; he called Isabella. After three rings a very groggy "Hello?" was heard. "Isabella, I'm glad I didn't wake you." Phineas said as he lay back down and admired her photo. "The reason I'm calling? I love you and I can't wait to see you again." He said as he listened to her try to form coherent thoughts at this early hour. "Okay Isabella, I'll see you after breakfast then. Love you." He hung up the phone.

Phineas fell back into another uneasy sleep. He didn't hear the knocking on his bedroom door, nor did he hear the door open and someone come into the room.

Isabella stepped into Phineas' room and sat on the bed beside him. "Wake up sleepy head." She said to him then lay down on top of the covers beside him. "Phineas, it's time to wake up." She said softly to him and kissed him. His eyes shot open and he made a grab for the covers causing the girl to, in a panic, grab for him before she fell. "Isabella? What are you doing here?" He asked. She moved her hair from in front of her face to behind her ear. "Phin, it's after 9am, we were going to spend the day together." The red-headed boy shook his head. "I've got to visit Ferb in hospital today. He had surgery last night." Isabella's eyes started to glisten with tears, she wrapped her arms around him and took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry." Phineas hugged her back and whispered. "Not as sorry as I am."

Isabella stood up and made her way to the door. "I'll let you get dressed now. Your mother's got breakfast ready. Oh, and by the way, I brought Ferb's books over." She went downstairs.

Phineas got himself dressed and ready; then went downstairs. Linda looked over at him. "Did you sleep well?" She asked him. He shook his head. "No. I'm worried about Ferb." He said, then thought. _I'm worried he's going to hate me forever once I tell him I kissed his girlfriend. I can't stop thinking about her; I need to kiss and hold her again._ Linda placed a plate of pancakes and sausages in front of her son. "Well, your father called and said that the surgery went well and that Ferb's resting. The doctors just want to keep an eye on him for a few hours, he should be released this afternoon. Phineas nodded sadly and started to slowly eat his breakfast. "You're not still worried about calling him a guest are you? I'm sure he's forgiven you for that." His mother said.

Once Phineas finished his breakfast, which took a bit longer than it normally would, he, along with Isabella, Candace and Linda got into the car and went to visit Ferb.

During the car ride, Phineas was anxious. "Is something wrong Phineas?" Isabella asked him. He thought a moment. "Gretchen wanted to visit Ferb, she's his girlfriend after all; I told her we'd go together." Isabella patted his hand. "That's okay Phin. I spoke with her this morning and she got a ride from her mother." Phineas nodded. _She's going to tell Ferb I kissed her! I can't let that happen. She's such a delicate little thing that needs to be protected. When Ferb hears that we kissed he's going to break up with her._ He thought. Candace turned around in her seat and looked at her brother. "Phineas, are you feeling all right? You don't look well." She said. Phineas shook his head. "I'm just worried about Ferb." He quietly replied.

Once Linda parked the car in the hospital's parkade, the four of them got out and went inside. Linda and Candace walked ahead and Phineas trailed behind with Isabella. "Hurry up you two." Candace called behind her. "I'd like to not get married in a hospital hallway." The younger teens picked up their pace.

Lawrence walked down the hallway, toward the ward where his son was resting, when he saw his family and neighbour. "Morning." He called out to them and hugged Linda. "How is he, Lawrence?" Linda inquired. Lawrence smiled. "Tough as nails." He replied. "He's got some permanent hardware holding his leg together. He won't be allowed to play rugby, time will tell if he can continue with football though." Lawrence said uneasily as they walked down the hallway toward the ward.

Lawrence opened the door and let everyone enter. Ferb was sitting up in bed looking over some papers. Isabella was the first to walk up to him. "Morning Ferb." She greeted. Ferb offered a quick smile in return. "So, are you ready to teach me how to tango?" She joked. The green-haired teen snorted with laughter and smiled. Phineas stepped up beside Isabella. "Hey bro. What's new?" He said. The smile fell from Ferb's face and he handed the papers over to his brother.

Phineas flipped through the pages. "It says that you've got 6-12 weeks with casts then up to 24 weeks of rehab. What does that mean?" Ferb looked sideways at his brother and sighed. "Everything I've ever worked toward is all for naught." He replied flatly. Linda came over. "That's not true sweety. You said you were working on some drawings for a car. You can still draw." Ferb shook his head. "I've submitted the completed designs. I was supposed to assist with the hands-on building of the engine." He whispered. Linda was stunned. "You mean to tell me..." Candace came over and forced her mother to look at her. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for years. These two," She said indicating her brothers. "...are geniuses. They've been creating and building impossible things for years. Phineas hasn't stopped and I'm sure Ferb's not stopped either. He's probably got a whole suitcase full of crazy things he's built." Ferb rolled his eyes at his sister, then shrugged slightly.

Isabella placed her hand on Ferb's. "I spoke with Gretchen this morning." She said, and Ferb raised an eyebrow then Isabella continued. "She said she'll stop by to visit this morning." The green-haired teen smiled and nodded. The girl spoke up again. "Yesterday, Gretchen was so worried about you. She didn't want to leave your side. Her and Phineas both." Isabella then leaned over and hugged her friend.

The door to the room opened again and Gretchen walked in with her mother. When she saw everyone standing or sitting around she stayed near the door. Her mother tried to coax her in to visit. "He's your boyfriend dear." She said. Gretchen looked at her mother. "I know, but he's got so many visitors at the moment." She replied. Her mother pushed her forward.

Gretchen stepped up to the foot of the bed. "Morning Ferb." She said with a smile. Ferb reached for her hand and brought her around to the side. He indicated she could sit on the edge, then kissed her hand. Gretchen handed him an envelope and he raised his eyebrow, then opened it and pulled out the card. Inside the card was a bookmark. Gretchen kept her eyes on Ferb.

Isabella stepped over to Candace. "Maybe we should leave those two alone for a few minutes." Candace looked at Ferb and Gretchen, then to Isabella. "You're right. After yesterday, they deserve a few minutes together." Candace then tapped Phineas on the shoulder and pointed to the door. The three adults also stepped out. "We're just going to get a snack, would you like me to bring you anything?" Linda asked. Ferb shook his head and before the door fully closed he pulled Gretchen forward and kissed her.

Phineas had turned around with his hand on the door; he wanted to ask something of his brother, then saw Gretchen and Ferb kissing as if they've been separated for years. She was pushing him into the bed with her own body and Ferb had grabbed her shoulders, rolling her onto her side.

Phineas let go of the door and let it close. "Come on Phin." Isabella said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. "Izy?" He tried speaking and she turned to him with a smile. "Yes Phin?" Phineas stopped walking and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Isabella." He said then tried to kiss her. "What's that for?" She asked him. "Izy, I love you, I..." Phineas looked lost. "I'm sorry. I kissed Gretchen yesterday and I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. She was crying and I was upset. She didn't kiss me back though. I'm so sorry." Isabella looked at the boy she thought she loved and forced a smile. "You were just trying to make a friend feel better." He looked at her. "Huh?" Her smile softened. "Ferb, your brother, her boyfriend, was injured. You were both feeling pressure and stress. It's natural."

Phineas and Isabella stepped up their pace and caught up to the rest of the family.

In the cafeteria, they all sat down. Candace swirled the spoon in her coffee. "Is he able to come home today?" She asked not looking at her parents. Lawrence nodded. "He's supposed to be discharged after lunch today. He was told that he's going to need even more help with everyday tasks, and that if no help is offered; he's to ask for it." Isabella looked at the members of the Flynn-Fletcher family. "That's going to kill him." She said and Phineas nodded. "He's so independent and the last time I tried helping him... was awkward for both of us." Gretchen's mom put her drink down. "He's more than welcome to stay with us as long as necessary." Linda looked annoyed. "That's very kind of you, however, he is our son and we can take care of him." She said.

Lawrence sat back for a while having his coffee and sandwich listening to Linda argue with Trudy, Gretchen's mother, about who should look after his son. To Lawrence the answer seemed fairly obvious. Ferb had to go back to school in England for the Fall term. He should take the orders from the doctors, go to his grandparents and seek medical attention there. Linda could always look after the shop, and he could stay with Ferb and search for more items to bring back.

Lawrence finished his lunch and excused himself from the table. He went back to his son's room. He opened the door and saw the two teens quite engrossed with each other. Lawrence coughed. "Ferb." He said and paused a moment. "I do believe that you've now ingested your hourly dose of chap stick." Ferb rolled onto his back and pulled the blanket over his head. "Kill me, kill me now." He muttered. Gretchen blushed and sat up. "I'm sorry Mr. Fletcher." Lawrence chuckled. "That's quite all right Gretchen, there's no reason for you to feel embarrassed. You were only trying to find out what each other had for breakfast yesterday." Ferb poked his eyes out from under the blanket. "Father... please... If you insist on making my life miserable; let me inform you that Phineas is currently trying to date Isabella. I hope you see fit to extend them the same courtesy."

Gretchen moved into a chair at the side of the bed and Lawrence took a seat in another. "Ferb, there's a discussion taking place concerning you." He said and the teen in question looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Gretchen blanched and her eyes went wide. Lawrence caught this. "It's got nothing to do with your relationship. The discussion does, however, revolve around where you're going to be staying." He said as he looked at his son. Ferb listened to what his father was saying and carefully chose his words. "Would I not be staying at home with you and Mum?" Lawrence steepled his fingers. "That is one of the suggestions that was put forth. The other was, Gretchen's mother has volunteered to have you stay with them, taking into consideration your relationship." Ferb's eyebrow shot up when he heard that and Gretchen interjected. "My mother wants my boyfriend to stay with us? Isn't that a little... perverse"

Ferb lay back in bed and groaned. "That's very generous, but not practical." Gretchen took Ferb's hand in hers. "Ferb, as much as I'd love you have you stay with me... I wouldn't be able to help you if you fell or needed any... personal assistance." She said. The tall teen nodded. "Asking Phin for assistance isn't something I enjoy, but when it's necessary... under the circumstances, he's helped. Even if I treated him poorly." He said sadly. Lawrence listened to the two teens. "Ferb, for the time being you do have to put your pride on the shelf. You do need help with everyday tasks and you need to let those of us who are able to assist you do so, without argument." Ferb sighed. "If I had the money to check myself into a hotel and hire a couple of nurses that would be the best option."


	13. Chapter 13

Gretchen and Lawrence looked at Ferb. "Do you have plans for where you'd like to take your education in the Fall?" Lawrence asked his son, who glanced over. "I presume I'm going back to England." Ferb replied. Lawrence shrugged his shoulders. "Well, seeing as you've got the cast that you need for longer than anticipated, then your rehabilitation treatments... Would it not be best to start and finish your treatment at the same place?" The green-haired teen sat up a little. "You're trying to send me back? You don't want the inconvenience of having an invalid in the house?" He started before his father interjected. "That's not what I'm saying Ferb and you know it." The teen's eyes went wide. "Do I? Do I actually know that? The invalid is an inconvenience to those who claim to be his family. His girlfriend's family has the preposterous idea that it would be a good idea for the two of them to spend night and day together like a married couple; that would either cause temptation in one or both or the fragile relationship would fall apart, and lets face it _Father_... relationships are fragile at the best of times." He ranted, turned his back on his father and Gretchen and wiped at a threatened tear.

Lawrence and Gretchen sat in silence for a few moments until Ferb spoke again. "I need to be alone for a few minutes, do you mind." The other two didn't speak.

Ferb heard the scraping of one chair on the floor then the door open and close. A hand was placed on his side.

Gretchen walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria, when she heard the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family, her mother and Isabella coming towards her. She looked at her mother and shook her head. "How could you?" She demanded.

Trudy looked at her daughter and directed her over to a seating area, while the rest of the group continued on their way, then said. "Gretchen, I thought it would be best if he were to stay with us. You've got plans to go into nursing, this would be good practice for you. Besides, you love him don't you?" Gretchen nodded and let a tear make it's way down her cheek. Her mother continued. "He said it himself, he's just a guest in his parents' house, he should feel welcome. Your father and I are quite taken with him, he's a fine young man. It feels as though he's already a part of our family." Gretchen heard her mother's words and shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that." She started. "Thank you so much." Gretchen said sarcastically. "Now I have to break up with him because he's practically my brother."

Gretchen's mother hugged her daughter. "That's not what I meant. I meant that because the two of you are going out, he's part of the family." The brunette looked at the older woman. "I'm not married to him, he's 15-years-old; I'm still only 14. Mom, I think that idea's perverse and Ferb thinks it preposterous. We're teenagers Mom, have you any idea what teenagers do? When a couple are left alone? Do you even remember being a teenager yourself?" Her mother looked at her. "Ferb doesn't seem the type who would take advantage of..." Gretchen cut her off. "I'll take advantage of him. With his broken leg he'll have no choice but to let me do as I please." She told her mother, then thought to herself. _Well, I wouldn't take complete advantage of him... I'd just broaden the boundaries._ Her mother appeared dumbfounded. "Why would you do that to yourself?" The brunette sat and turned to look at a painting on the wall. "You don't want to know." Gretchen's mother took Gretchen's chin in her hand and forced her daughter to face her. "What did he do to you." Her voice was low and even. Gretchen looked her mother in the eye. "He's leaving for school in the Fall."

Lawrence put his hand on his son's side. "Ferb, I don't want to tell you what to do. I want you to think about your future. You've got your education, your... job, Gretchen and rehabilitation treatments." Ferb sat up and swung his leg out of the bed. "Can you please pass the crutches?" Lawrence brought the requested item to his son and helped him to stand. The teen glared at his father. "I can manage on my own." He said frustratedly, then after taking a breath softened his expression and his voice. "Thank you. I should get dressed." Lawrence smiled at his son. "Of course." He said as he went over to the bag of clean clothes that Linda brought.

The door to the ward opened and the Flynn-Fletcher family, along with Isabella walked in as Lawrence was opening the curtains from around Ferb's bed. The teen was seated on the edge with his leg propped on a chair wearing a pair of soccer shorts and doing up the last few buttons on his shirt. "Did you learn that in one of your 'French' language classes?" Lawrence inquired and Ferb chuckled and shook his head. Phineas' ears perked up. "Learn what in French class?" The teen on the bed snorted in laughter. Linda stepped over and started to arrange Ferb's papers. "I want you to stay with us for the rest of the summer. Phineas will help you with everything." Phineas stepped over to his brother. "Mom wants me to treat you like a baby." Ferb's eyes bore into his brother's and he raised an eyebrow. "The last person to spoon-feed me ended up wearing more than I ingested."

The door opened again and Gretchen walked in with her mother. Isabella looked at her second in command and went over to her. "What's the matter?" Gretchen looked at the raven-haired girl sadly then walked up to Ferb, looked into his eyes then wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "Don't leave. You can't go back. Please stay. I love you." Ferb wrapped his arms around her, rested his head on top of hers and held on.

The ward door opened yet again and Doctor Hirano came in. "I need to examine my patient now." She said as she walked over to Ferb and drew the curtains around the bed. "Gretchen, you need to let go." The doctor said and Gretchen left.

Ferb's family and visitors were chatting quietly amongst themselves while listening to what Dr. Hirano was telling Ferb. "Your blood pressure's too high, you need to bring that down." The doctor said, then after a pause "It's not the injury itself that's the cause, it's the stress everyone's putting you under." They heard the doctor say. Linda and Trudy glared at each other. "Don't put any stress on my son." Linda warned. The other woman glared back. "I'm not stressing him out, it's the way he's treated in your house; by your family."

No one heard the rest of what transpired between Dr. Hirano and Ferb. The curtains were pushed back and the doctor looked at the family. "In my professional opinion, he shouldn't stay with either of you. He needs to recover, need I remind you that 24 hours ago this boy was in shock and could have died." Everyone was listening to the doctor's words. She then continued. "I've suggested to him that he make a list of all the reasons he should and shouldn't stay with each person, and to not let his emotions come into play." She then turned to the teen in question and sat beside him. "I know that you'll make the decision that's best for you." Ferb nodded. "Can I go home now?" He asked quietly. Dr. Hirano nodded and handed him some papers. "I just need these filled in first, then you can leave." She said, stood up and walked out.

As Ferb was looking over the papers he was handed, standard discharge forms, his visitors started talking all at once. The teen looked up. "I appreciate everyone's concern for my well being. However, I think I should go home with my parents... for now." He said as he looked at everyone, in turn. Linda smiled triumphantly. Ferb narrowed his eyes. "Don't look so smug mother. I've got plenty to think about. I've got four options to choose from and I need to make the right choice... for me." Mrs. Flynn looked at her son. "Four options? Where are the other two?" Ferb raised his eyebrow, picked up the pen from the bedside table and started to fill in the forms.

Once the Flynn-Fletcher family got home Ferb used the transporter and went to his room.

Ferb pulled out a clipboard, paper and a pen from his desk and lay down on his bed. _Relax_. He told himself. _The only feelings that matter at the moment are your own. It's time to take care of yourself._ He started listing the pros and cons for staying with his family; the list was long on both sides of the column. The teen found that tears were running down his cheeks. Next, he did the same for staying with Gretchen. The con side of the column was considerably longer than the pro side.

Ferb heard a knock on his bedroom door. "I'm busy." He tried saying, but the grief in his voice betrayed him and the door opened anyway. Linda came in with a tray and set it down on the desk. "Ferb, honey. What's bothering you?" She said as she came over and sat on his bed beside him, picking up the pages he'd set aside. As she looked at the columns he'd created she said. "I've brought you a cup of tea and some chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked." The teen nodded and took a shaky breath. His mother continued. "Obviously we're one option you're considering, as is Gretchen. Can you tell me who you think the other two options are?" Ferb closed his eyes and shook his head. Linda took out a comb and started combing her son's hair. "Your hair's gotten a bit unruly. I can take you to the barber's tomorrow. Please tell me who else you have to consider, I won't get angry. This is for your own good." Ferb swatted at her hand and turned to face her. "My mother is an option I'm going to consider." He said, and took slight pleasure in Linda's shocked expression.

It took Linda a moment to compose herself. "The woman who, you yourself, said doesn't want you around." Ferb nodded. "I said, it's an option to consider." He replied quietly. Linda leaned over and kissed her son's head. "Who's the fourth option then?" She asked. Linda didn't see the slight smile that made her son's lips twitch but heard a stronger tone to his voice when he replied. "My grandparents."

Phineas came to the bedroom door and knocked on the frame. "Can I come in?" He tentatively asked. Ferb nodded and put his clipboard under his pillow. The youngest sibling looked at his mother. "I really need to talk to Ferb... alone. Guy stuff, you know." Linda smiled at her sons and left the room closing the door behind her. Phineas pulled the chair away from the desk, looked at his brother and inquired. "Mom left you a drink here, do you want it? Do you need this for your leg? I can get the one from my room to sit on." Ferb turned over and sat up in his bed and shook his head.

Phineas sat on the chair and looked sadly at Ferb. "I'm so sorry Ferb. I should have told you sooner." Ferb raised an eyebrow at him. "I tried to stop Buford from moving the chair your leg was resting on, I should have tried harder. Then... it was the girls who acted quickly to help you. Gretchen noticed that you were going into shock and she tried to keep you warm. She said you were ice cold bro. I looked that up and basically, you could have died because your heart was working too hard."

Phineas looked at his brother sitting on the bed. "I don't like seeing you this way Ferb. It's not right." He said, then continued. "Gretchen really loves you, you know." Ferb nodded in response. The red-head smiled a little. "You love her, don't you?" The green-haired teen nodded again and replied. "More than you could know." The youngest's smile broadened then fell. "Ferb, when you're kissing Gretchen, what thoughts go through your mind?" The middle child was taken aback by that. "That's a little personal, don't you think?" Phineas nodded. "I was just curious, because when I was making out with Isabella the other evening I was envisioning what it might be like in a few years. What it might be like if we ever got married. I might have gotten carried away a bit; she said that I was making her uncomfortable."

Ferb shook his head. "Didn't you listen to Dad's words? Talk it out. Don't go too fast. Be respectful." Phineas looked to the floor. "I didn't get 'The Talk' until the next morning. Apparently, I wasn't 'mature enough' before." He said, causing Ferb to bite the insides of his cheeks and cover his eyes in a desperate attempt to not laugh at his slightly younger brother.

Phineas wore a worried expression. "I've got a couple of confessions Ferb." He started. "I've been watching you and Gretchen make out. It's forceful, yet gentle. Passionate, yet tender. You guys really seem to complete each other." The middle child seemed disturbed. Phineas saw this and took a breath. "I'm sorry. Ferb, I'm so sorry... After you were taken to the hospital... You were going to go into surgery. I was upset, Gretchen was crying... I don't know how or why but I kissed her. I felt the softness of her lips and tasted her vanilla lip gloss and I'm sorry, I knew at the time it was wrong but I wanted more. I want to know what it's like to give her a lover's kiss, but I will never know that... Not with Gretchen. You're the only man who can give her a lover's kiss."

Ferb's gaze turned cold, he then pointed to the door indicating that Phineas should leave.

Once the door closed, Ferb leaned his head back on the pillow and looked to the ceiling. _I don't blame Gretchen; Phineas is the one at fault. He knew she's my girlfriend. How would he feel if I were to kiss Isabella? That poor girl, she's infatuated with Phineas for some reason known only unto her. Phin doesn't know what he's got in her. I'm sorry Gretchen, I should have been there to protect you from my brother. I hope you can forgive me. _Ferb's thoughts kept circling around getting darker and darker. _What would Phineas do if some other guy were to set his eyes on Isabella, kiss her, touch her, run his hands over her in a way that makes her shudder. How would he feel if he found out that this other guy was someone he knew and trusted. Would he be enraged? Or would he forgive?_

Ferb got out of bed and made his way over to his desk. He sat in the chair and took a sip of the tepid tea and ate one of the cookies. _I should talk to Gretchen. I need to know her side of the story._ Ferb used the transporter. "I'm going out for a walk." He announced to his parents. His father was watching something on the television and probably didn't hear him, his mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Ferb stepped out of the house and hobbled down the driveway. As he was making his way down the side walk, he heard laughing coming from the backyard. "Oh Phineas, that was so fun! Let's do that again." Isabella squealed. "I don't know Izy, I think I've got paint in my ear." Phineas replied. With determination, Ferb made his way to the park.

Linda had the roast in the oven and the potatoes were boiling away on the stove. She went upstairs to see how her step-son was doing. She knocked on the door and stepped into the room. "Lawrence!" She called as she exited the room and took the stairs two at a time. "Lawrence, where's Ferb? He's not in his room." Lawrence took his attention off the TV for a moment. "I think I heard him say he was going outside." Linda went to the back door and into the yard. "Phineas, is Ferb out here?" The boy who was being tackled by Isabella and Adyson tried to stand; laughing, he replied. "He's not out here."

Linda was worried as she re-entered the house. "He's not outside Lawrence. He's not supposed to be unsupervised for 72 hours. You don't suppose something's happened to him?" Lawrence stood up. "Would you like me to drive around and see if I can find him?" He asked calmly. Linda looked around, frantically. "Yes. Find him. Bring him home. I'm going to send Phineas out on his bike to help." She went to the open patio door again. "Phineas! I want you to find Ferb. Take your bike, you too Isabella, you can help." Isabella looked to Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. "I've got a Fireside Girls meeting in an hour I have to get to." She said then saw the desperation in the woman's eyes. "I can help for a bit. Where do you think we should look?"

Phineas was putting his bike helmet on and handed Candace's helmet to Adyson, Isabella ran across the street to get her own bike and helmet. "If I had more time, I'd build a Ferb-tracker." He said as he got on his bike and started towards the park. Adyson followed and Isabella met up with them at the corner.

Once at the park, Phineas suggested that Adyson take the area near the sport fields, Isabella can look near the pond and Phineas was going to look near the playground "Because he likes to sit on the swings when he's thinking." He said.

Isabella was riding near the pond when she came to the bridge. She got off her bike and walked up the slight incline and stood beside the person looking over the water. "Ferb, here you are. Everyone's looking for you." She said as she looked out over the pond with him. Ferb didn't even shrug his shoulders in response. Isabella continued. "I know. Phineas told me that he kissed Gretchen." She looked at him to see if there was any reaction and saw a pained expression cross his face. "She didn't kiss him back." The raven-haired girl offered and Ferb turned to look at her. She could almost hear his thoughts. _What does it matter? He betrayed my trust._ With a sigh, Isabella leaned on the rail and spoke again. "It was the pressure and stress that made him do it." She said. The green-haired teen snorted and the girl frowned. "Yeah, that does sound like a weak excuse."

Ferb turned to face her and looked into her eyes. "How does it make you feel? Him kissing another girl? Not just any other girl... but your best friend." Isabella's eyes went wide, she didn't think of it like that before. She brought her hand up to her chest. "It hurts. How could he do that to me?" She said with a hitch in her voice, then realised something. "Phineas is your brother and Gretchen's your girlfriend. Your brother kissed your girlfriend while you were unconscious? Oh, Ferb... you must want to..." Ferb nodded and turned his attention back to the pond.

Phineas circled around the playground but didn't see his brother. He soon found Adyson. "Any sign of him?" He asked and she shook her head. "Sorry Phineas. I looked, but I've got to get ready for tonight's meeting. Good luck." She said as she left Candace's bike and helmet then headed home. Phineas put the helmet in the basket on the front of the bike and walked both bikes around to the pond. As he neared the pond he saw two figures, one on crutches and the other walking a bike.

Isabella saw Phineas and glared at him. "You low life, two timing..." Phineas' eyes went wide. "What are you...?" He then saw the hatred in his brother's eyes and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry guys. What else can I say? What else can I do?" Isabella looked towards the shorter brother. "Did you apologise to Gretchen?" The red-head nodded. "I tried." He looked up at his brother. "You've got to believe me. I didn't want to hurt you, either of you." The raven-haired girl gripped the handle bars of her bike tighter. "Well, you hurt both of us. Not only that, you describe in full detail how you kissed her, what her lip gloss tastes like and how you want to kiss her again! Phineas, you're lucky to still be alive. I would hope that if my boyfriend ever found out that some other guy was kissing me, he would make sure that the other boy wouldn't be doing any kissing any time soon."

Phineas drew a shaky breath and looked at the ground. "Ferb, you can kiss Isabella." Ferb's eyes went wide. "What?" Isabella exclaimed. Phineas looked at the pair of them. "I kissed Gretchen, his girlfriend, it's only fair that he kiss mine. Right?" Isabella was stunned and Ferb was speechless. The red-head looked at them. "Well, go on. Kiss her. Get it over with, quit torturing me." Isabella and Ferb turned to face each other, she took a step closer to him and looked into his eyes. Ferb placed his hand on her cheek and Isabella's eyes closed and her lips parted. He leaned in, started to close his eyes and the gap between them. They could feel each other's breath on their lips. Phineas watched in anticipation the spectacle in front of him, the one that he, himself demanded take place.


	14. Chapter 14

Ferb's eyes opened and he rested his forehead on Isabella's. "I can't." He whispered, then took Isabella's hand in his and kissed it. Isabella started crying. "You should have kissed me, let him know how it feels." Ferb shook his head. "Gretchen." He said sadly. The girl nodded. "It wouldn't be fair to her. She didn't ask for Phineas to kiss her." The tall teen shook his head.

"I thought that would have made things right between us." Phineas said quietly. Isabella placed a hand on his shoulder. "How did you feel, when you saw that Ferb might actually kiss me?" She inquired as they walked back home. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I wanted to hurt him." He turned to look at his brother. "Is that what you wanted to do to me when I told you..." Ferb kept his eyes downcast and nodded.

When they got home, Ferb took the two helmets from his brother; Phineas put the bikes away, then took the helmets and put those away as well. "Mom's going to kill you for leaving without saying anything." Ferb shook his head and was just about to say something when the door from the kitchen to the garage opened and Linda stood there; face red in anger. "Where have you been and why didn't you say something." She yelled at Ferb, who just stood in the garage beside his mother's car. "Your father's out looking for you as we speak." The green-haired teen opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted again. "You know you're not supposed to do anything or go anywhere without Phineas." Ferb pursed his lips together and his eyes blazed. "I was worried sick, something could have happened to you; no one knew where you went." Phineas looked from his angry mother to his berated brother then spoke up. "It's okay, we found him at the park and brought him home." Ferb screamed in annoyance. "I'm not a dog. I wasn't lost. I said I was going out, it's not my fault you people don't listen to me." He then stepped forward and with some effort, ascended the steps into the kitchen. He then went into the den and an electronic noise was heard.

Ferb entered his room, closed the door then, exhausted and dizzy, leaned against it. Someone knocked on the door and tried to open it. "Come on Ferb, open the door. Let me in." Phineas said as he tried to open the door, but with Ferb resting his weight against it, the door barely opened and promptly closed again. "Open the door." Phineas said as he tried again. Ferb was too dizzy to move, the room was spinning and one of the crutches fell against the door with a hollow thud.

Phineas stood in the hallway outside his brother's room, in a panic. "Ferb! Open the door! Please!" He heard something hit the other side of the door. He ran downstairs, into the den and used the teleporter to get into Ferb's room. There he saw his brother slumped against the door; sinking slowly to the ground. The youngest ran over to him and caught him under the arms and brought him back to a standing position. Ferb's eyes were closed and his breathing, shallow and rapid. Phineas shook his head. "No. This can't be happening. Not again... MOM." He yelled and carefully dragged his brother away from the door. "MOM!" He hollered again.

Linda burst into the room and saw Phineas struggling to hold Ferb up. "We need to get him lying down." Phineas said more calmly than he felt. His mother helped get her son over to the bed. Phineas then felt his brother's hand. "Good, it's still warm." He then tried checking for a pulse. "That's too fast... I think." Phineas then pulled out his phone and called Isabella.

Phineas waited impatiently for the leader of the Fireside Girls to answer her phone. She picked up on the third ring, he didn't even wait for her greeting. "It's Ferb. He's gone into shock again. What do I do?" He held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he grabbed for Ferb's wrist and looked at his watch. "Uh, about 130 or so. Right, wait a couple of minutes and check again. If it comes down that's good, if not..." Phineas blinked back threatened tears and bit his lip as he listened to what the Fireside Girl leader had to say. "Thank you." He choked out and disconnected the call.

Phineas looked up at his mother. "I can't do this." He sobbed then looked at his brother. The red-head held his brother's wrist again and felt for a pulse, then checked his watch. "It's about 110 now." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Linda looked to her son. "How did you get into the room?" Phineas didn't take his eyes off his brother. "When I couldn't open the door, I went into the den and used the teleporter we set up for him." He replied. She shook her head and muttered. "Why not just install an elevator?" She then turned to leave. "That would actually require a restructuring of the house." Phineas replied.

As Phineas was watching over his brother, checking his pulse rate every couple of minutes he was unaware that someone had entered the room. "Let me take a look." Dr. Hirano said calmly. Phineas looked up at her. "Ginger called and said that something happened." She replied to his silent question. The doctor brought out a machine and started to attach strips to the unconscious teen. "What are you doing to him?" Phineas asked worriedly. "I need to check something." The doctor replied.

Lawrence came into the room and saw his son. He gripped the door frame. "No, not Ferb." He whispered. Doctor Hirano stepped over to him and placed her hand on his arm. "It's his heart isn't it?" Lawrence stated, tears in his eyes. The doctor nodded. "Yes. He's had a mild heart attack. He'll be fine, he's actually just sleeping now." Phineas looked from his brother to his father and back a couple of times. "He's only 15. How could he have a heart attack? That's something that only happens to old people."

"Did anything happen to agitate him?" Dr. Hirano asked. Phineas blanched. "Not long before he had a, a..." Phineas began and the doctor rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I understand it's difficult to comprehend." She said. The red-head nodded and took a breath. "Mom got mad at him, she was yelling at him and he started yelling back." Phineas couldn't take it any longer, he started sobbing. "I thought he went into shock again. I didn't think of a heart attack, he's too young. He's going to be okay isn't he? Please tell me my brother will be okay." Phineas was disintegrating by the second.

Lawrence pulled his red-headed son into an embrace. "Ferb will be fine. It was just a minor attack. He just needs to remain calm." Dr. Hirano was checking on Ferb once again when Linda came into the room. "Linda, I'm sorry." The doctor began. "Ferb is not allowed to have any stress, of any type, for the next 72 hours. His heart hadn't recovered from being in shock, now he's had a mild heart attack." Linda moved to put her hand on her stepson's forehead when the doctor stopped her. "I have to go to my office for a little while, I'll return soon with a monitor Ferb has to wear on his wrist. It will alert him, and anyone else when he's under stress, or his heart is working too hard." Linda nodded and Dr. Hirano continued. "He's to be under constant supervision." She finished and Linda turned to Phineas.

Phineas was sitting on Ferb's bedroom floor sobbing when Dr. Hirano sat beside him. "You didn't panic. You probably thought he'd had enough of hospitals, so you didn't call the paramedics. You called your friends. When Ginger heard Isabella's end of the conversation, she called me. Fortunately, I was on my way home and was only a block away. You were there for him when he needed it. You're a great brother, everyone should be so lucky." She told him and the youngest member of the family nodded in reply.

Dr. Hirano left the room followed closely by Linda and Lawrence. "I can't guarantee survival of subsequent events. I can't stress this enough, he has to remain calm. His heart should recover somewhat. If he has another attack and survives... I can't in good conscious, let him stay here."

A few hours later, Phineas was laying out his sleeping bag on Ferb's bedroom floor. The middle child hadn't woken up yet, Dr. Hirano had stopped by and attached the wrist monitor. "He'll be fine." She assured Phineas. He kept hearing the phone ring in the living room, he knew his parents weren't going to answer it tonight... everyone was worried about Ferb. He didn't even have his cell phone with him, he'd left that in his room.

Phineas was watching the slow blinking light on Ferb's wrist monitor. _As long as the light flashes in a steady rhythm, everything is fine._ He remembered Dr. Hirano's words. There was a tinkling on the window, as if someone has tossed a handful of small pebbles. Phineas went to the window and looked out. Isabella was standing in the driveway. The red-head opened the window and poked his head out. "What are you doing here?" He inquired softly, so not to wake Ferb, his parents or his sister. "Why aren't you returning my calls or texts? You're in-box is full, I can't leave you any more messages." Phineas shook his head then spoke quietly. "My phone's in my room, I have to make sure that Ferb's all right." He could almost see the faint smile on Isabella's face. "How is he? Gretchen was asking." The youngest member of the family closed his eyes tight and took a breath. "I can't talk about that right now." He said and the despair was evident in his voice. "Good night Izy." He whispered, closed the window and turned to his brother.

Phineas sat on the edge of Ferb's bed and held his hand. "Please get better Ferb. You have to." Phineas then felt a slight pressure on his hand and his eyes widened. "I hope you can hear me, I'm here to make sure you're okay." Phineas said and watched for any change in the monitor. "You had a heart attack, you're wearing a monitor to notify everyone if you're under stress." He said and felt pressure on his hand again. "Everyone is so worried about you." He said and felt his own pulse as it started to race.

It was 2am and Lawrence was sitting with Ferb. Phineas was snoring lightly on the floor. The father's hand was resting lightly on his son's forehead. "You're hair's become quite unruly, you know this." The young Brit's eyes started to open and he looked around the dark room. "Father?" He croaked and tried to sit up. Lawrence leaned over his son and helped him to sit, rearranging the pillows behind him. "Thank goodness, Ferb." He whispered into his son's ear. "We are all so worried about you. Your mother's just beside herself for yelling at you. Please don't be angry with her." Lawrence sat back and looked at Ferb. "Are you angry with her?"

Ferb shook his head, no he wasn't angry with his mother, he was upset. Upset that at 15-years-of-age he was being treated like a little kid. "She'll be glad to hear that son." Lawrence whispered. The green-haired teen glanced over to the body on the floor. Still talking in a whisper, Lawrence explained. "Linda wants Phineas to stay with you, in case you need anything... and to make sure that you're not under any stress." Ferb then looked at the monitor on his wrist. "That's a heart monitor, it'll notify you, and others, if your heart rate gets too high." Lawrence said. The middle child raised an eyebrow. The older Brit sighed. "You had a heart attack Ferb."

The teen drew in a shaky breath and let it out then shook his head. Lawrence watched as Ferb processed this information. He found it difficult to see the fear in his son's eyes, the heartbreaking part was watching as the sorrow set in and consumed those normally bright blue orbs.

It didn't take long for Ferb to process the information. He nodded, and sighed in resignation. "That's it?" Lawrence inquired. "I didn't just tell you that we're out of Vanilla Ice Cream. I said..." He then noticed that Ferb's eyes closed tight and the lights on the monitor were starting to blink. "Ferb. Calm down, please." He begged of his son.

Phineas started to stir and opened his eyes. "Ferb, you're awake." The relief evident in the younger teen's voice. "Do you need anything?" Phineas asked his brother, who shook his head. "Do you want anything?" Ferb started to shake his head and a very serious look slowly crossed his face. Phineas' eyes went wide. "You didn't have dinner. Are you hungry?" Then the youngest member of the family realised that he hadn't eaten dinner either. "Dad, did you get dinner? Do you want me to go heat something up?" Lawrence smiled. "I'll go get us something to eat and drink, don't tell your mother we're eating upstairs." He said with a touch of humour.

"How are you feeling?" Phineas asked his brother as he stood up. Phineas wanted to say so much to Ferb; but didn't have the words. As he stepped over to the bed, tears threatened to fall. As Phineas took a seat on the edge of the bed his emotions got the better of him. "I'm glad you're okay." He sobbed. Ferb reached over and hugged his brother.

Lawrence walked back into the room with three open-faced sandwiches. "Would you like milk or juice to drink?" He asked his boys. Ferb raised an eyebrow and Phineas voiced the question. "Why not hot chocolate?" Lawrence placed the plates on Ferb's desk then replied. "Ferb's not allowed caffeine at the moment." Ferb rolled his eyes and fell backwards into the pile of pillows. The red-head looked up. "Why not?" Ferb scowled and Lawrence sympathetically replied. "Caffeine's a stimulant." Phineas looked towards his brother. "I'm sorry Ferb." Ferb shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

The three Flynn-Fletcher men sat in Ferb's room and started eating. "So, is this considered dinner, a midnight snack or since it's almost 4am, breakfast?" Phineas inquired. Lawrence finished his bite. "It's dinner Phin. That means that you'll have to wait until 10am for your midnight snack and 3pm for your breakfast." He said with that dry humour he shares with Ferb.

"Excuse me a moment." Phineas said as he got up and left the room. He walked down the hallway to his room. Reluctantly, he picked up his phone and went through his texts. _I shouldn't be checking these while Ferb's indisposed._ He thought. Isabella sent a number of messages asking about what happened and are the brothers doing anything tomorrow. Once the red-head finished looking through the texts and deleting most of them, he checked his voice-mail. Isabella left a number of messages asking why he wasn't answering his phone or texts. Then there was a message from Gretchen. "Phineas, can you please pass this message on to Ferb? Ask him to call me as soon as he can, I heard he went into shock again and I just need to hear that he's okay. Ginger was concerned and called her mother. I need to hear from him. Thank you." Phineas saved that message.

Phineas went back to Ferb's room. "Ferb, can I use your computer to send the gang an e-mail?" He inquired. Ferb nodded and tried to get out of bed. "It's okay Ferb, I know how to turn a computer on." Phineas said and Ferb glared at him and continued to get up. Phineas sat at the desk and waited for the desktop to come up. Ferb, while using his crutches, stepped up beside his step-brother. "Ferb, what's your... Oh." Phineas said as he noticed the green-haired teen standing beside him. Ferb reached over and quickly typed in his passwords. Phineas only saw his brother's fingers move, not his hands, he couldn't even guess at what the passwords could be.

Phineas logged into his e-mail and composed a message to the gang. "Oh, Ferb..." He said as he was typing away. "Gretchen called my cell asking me to ask you to call her." He looked up after saying this and tried to read his brother's expression when Ferb sighed. "I intended to call her this evening." He whispered. Phineas' eyes went wide. "You want to break up with her? Why?" Ferb blinked in shock. "No. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to have a picnic at the pond tomorrow. Why would I want to break up with her?" Agitation crept into his voice and the wrist monitor started to blink. Phineas sent the message.

Ferb stood near his desk staring at his brother. "Phineas, what do you know." Ferb demanded. Phineas slowly stood up. "I don't know anything Ferb." He replied and took a step back as his brother moved forward. "What do you know about Gretchen? What did she say? What did Isabella say?" Ferb's annoyance was becoming more apparent and the monitor was blinking faster and was starting to emit a beeping sound.

Lawrence came into the room and heard the noise and saw his two sons in what appeared to be the beginnings of a fight. "I don't know what you're saying." Phineas said. Lawrence couldn't see it but Ferb's eyes went cold as he looked down at his brother and the noise from the monitor became louder. Lawrence came up behind Ferb and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Ferb. I need you to..." He never got the chance to finish as Ferb spun around and sucker punched his father. The Brit's eyes went wide as he staggered back and tried to re-position the crutches. "I'm sorry father." He managed to say. The monitor started beeping louder and blink faster.

"Dad?" Phineas called out as he stepped around Ferb. "I'm okay." Lawrence replied. "It's been a while since I've taken a wallop like that." He finished as he looked up at Ferb. The teen leaned against his desk and repeated himself. "I'm sorry father."

Lawrence stood up and rubbed his stomach then noticed the monitor. "Ferb," He said calmly. "calm down." Ferb was leaning up against his desk, breathing hard. Lawrence took a tentative step towards his son. "Phineas, go get a glass of cold water." He said quietly, and Phineas left to retrieve the item. "Ferb..." He then noticed that his son was starting to tremble. "It's okay Ferb, everything will be okay. Just calm down." He said as he embraced his son.

Ferb let his father hold him, he then started sobbing uncontrollably. "Shhh." Lawrence hushed and noticed that the monitor was quieter than before and the lights weren't blinking nearly as fast.

Phineas was in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

Lawrence came downstairs and into the kitchen. "Phin, what did you say to Ferb to upset him?" Phineas thought for a moment. "I asked if I could use his computer to send a few e-mails. Then I mentioned that Gretchen left a message for him on my phone asking for a return call." Lawrence nodded at this. "Anything else?" Phineas shook his head. "Ferb said he had wanted to call her then I... said..." The red-head trailed off and the Brit looked hard at his son. "What did you say?" His voice much calmer than he thought it would be. The youngest member of the family looked worried. "I asked him if he was planning on breaking up with her." He replied in a whisper.

Lawrence sat down at the table, and rubbed his eyes. "Ferb's trying to compose a message to Gretchen now. He doesn't want to tell her about the..." He paused not wanting to say it; Phineas nodded. Lawrence then continued. "He doesn't want to leave that in a message, but he doesn't want her to worry either. He realises it's too late, or early as the case may be, to call her." Phineas sat at the table across from his father. "I thought he was thinking of breaking up with her. I would have tried to talk him out of it. They're perfect for each other. I don't know what I was thinking." He said in defeat.


	15. Chapter 15

A crash was heard from upstairs. Phineas leapt backwards out of his chair, knocking it down and sprinted up the stairs three-at-a-time. He came to a skidding halt at Ferb's open door. "What was the crash?" He panted and saw his brother leaned over sideways. "No! Ferb!" Ferb picked up his crutches, looked up and blinked. Phineas was looking around the room and asked his brother. "You're okay? Nothing's wrong?" Ferb shook his head slowly.

Lawrence came into the room closely followed by Linda and Candace. "What's going on here?" Linda inquired sleepily. "Why are you people not sleeping? It's almost 5am." Candace complained. Lawrence stepped over to Ferb. "What fell?" Ferb cast his gaze to the crutches. Phineas glanced pleadingly with his mother then at Ferb. "I'm sorry Ferb, I'm just so tired." Ferb nodded his understanding.

Phineas left the room followed by Candace, then Linda. Ferb looked at his father. "Am I allowed to do anything?" Lawrence looked fondly toward his son. "Of course you're allowed to do things, you're just not allowed to get worked up." Ferb nodded. "Gretchen?" He tentatively inquired. His father took a breath. "As long as you're in the house, with the bedroom door open and you don't mind if one of us comes in unannounced every so often." The green-haired teen pondered this. "Just sitting down to talk or maybe watch a DVD?" Lawrence ruffled his son's hair. "That shouldn't put too much stress on you." He said with a smile. "Why don't you get some rest?" Lawrence finished. Ferb shrugged his shoulders.

Once Lawrence left the room, leaving the door open, Ferb turned back to his computer and smiled. Gretchen had replied to his message. For the next couple of hours they e-mailed back and forth making plans for the day.

Ferb got himself dressed, used the teleporter and walked out of the den towards the shower. "Ferb honey." His mother called and he made his way to the kitchen. "Phineas will help you." Ferb looked worried and Phineas, resigned, stood up and went to help his brother. Ferb rolled his eyes, turned around and made his way towards the bathroom.

At the bathroom door. Ferb stopped and turned to his brother. "You're not coming in. I don't care what Mum said." Phineas looked worried. "But Ferb..." Ferb pointed his finger at his brother. Phineas took a breath and stood up straight, when he does this he's only three inches shorter than Ferb. The two brothers looked into each others eyes for a moment before simultaneously calling out. "MUM/MOM!" Linda came down the hallway. "What's the matter here?" She demanded. "Phineas/Ferb..." They started talking at the same time again, then turned to glare at each other. Linda pointed to Phineas who smiled. "Ferb said he's not letting me help." Linda looked to her step-son. "Ferb?" Ferb pursed his lips and tried to remain calm but the monitor on his wrist started blinking. "I can handle a simple shower, by myself. I don't need help." Linda looked at his wrist. "Then why is the monitor blinking?" Ferb's jaw dropped.

Candace walked down the hallway. "Why not keep the bathroom door open? You'll have the shower door closed and Phineas can stand outside. That way you get your shower and keep your dignity at the same time." Ferb blinked. _What? Candace is never this logical._ He thought to himself. Phineas looked between his mother and brother. "I suppose. I'd be close enough to help, IF necessary." He stressed the word 'if', mostly so his brother understood. Linda looked between both of her boys. "I suppose that's a compromise; isn't it Ferb?" She asked him. Ferb nodded in reply.

Ferb started mumbling something that neither Linda nor Phineas caught. "He's not happy about this." Phineas stated the obvious. "Pfft. How would you feel?" Candace said, as she walked away. Phineas looked at the floor. "I wouldn't like it. But we're not talking about me, we're talking about Ferb."

A quarter-hour later the shower turned off, and Ferb called out. "Phin, can you do me a favour?" Phineas covered his eyes as he stepped into the bathroom. "What do you need?" Ferb rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I need my comb, it's upstairs." Phineas looked up and saw his brother leaning casually up against the vanity dressed in his soccer shorts and shirt. "You're dressed?" Phineas was astounded. Ferb's eyebrow shot up into his hair. "I mean, you're dressed..." The red-head tried to back pedal. Ferb grabbed his crutches and started moving towards the door. "I'll get it myself."

The Flynn-Fletcher brothers were soon dissecting the blueprints that Ferb created for the 'Time-Stop' device. "We've got most of the parts here from past projects, though we'll need to order the dual clock and the backup power pack." Phineas said. Ferb looked worried. "Do I want to know why you've got a time vector generator?" He inquired tentatively. Without looking up from a tangle of power cords and wires Phineas replied, "You left it here year before last." Ferb raised his finger as though he were going to say something, but decided against it and shook his head.

Phineas finally untangled all the wires and lay them out for his brother to sort, identify and tie together. "I'm sorry about that." He said. "I'll order those parts and we should be able to get working on this tomorrow." The red-head finished with a grin. Ferb gave a thumb up as he reached over and grabbed a small pile of wires.

Later that morning, Ferb was laying on his bed reading when Phineas knocked on the door. "Enter." Ferb called out. "Is there anything else you need help with?" Phineas asked. Ferb put his book aside and sighed. "Gretchen's coming over soon. Maybe you can kiss her for me." He said sarcastically as he watched his brother's expression. All colour drained from Phineas' face. "I said I was sorry about that." Ferb smirked.

"That's not funny Ferb." Gretchen said as she stood in the doorway. Ferb's eyes lit up and he sat up. Gretchen stepped past Phineas and sat on the bed beside her boyfriend. "You can leave now Phineas." She said as she tried kissing Ferb. Phineas didn't move from just inside the doorway. Ferb quickly kissed Gretchen then tried talking, but Gretchen wouldn't let him.

"Gretchen," Phineas said from the doorway. "I can't leave the room." She looked up, then between the two brothers. "What do you mean you 'can't leave'? What did you build?" Ferb smiled and Phineas looked offended. "Nothing. Ferb, would you care to explain this to her?" Gretchen looked at her boyfriend, then noticed the monitor on his wrist blinking slowly. "Ferb?" She inquired as she looked into his eyes.

Ferb placed his hand on her cheek. "Gretchen, something happened yesterday." He said cautiously. "What is that on your wrist?" She asked him. With a sigh, Ferb replied. "It's a heart monitor. Apparently, I had a mild heart attack last evening." The brunette looked deep into his eyes. "That's not funny Ferb." She said, on the verge of tears. The Fletcher lad shook his head. "You're right, it's not funny, it's the truth." He said. Her eyes widened. "That was the phone call Isabella answered. That's what Ginger wouldn't tell me."

Ferb pulled Gretchen into a hug. "I'm fine. I'm just supposed to stay calm." He said and kissed her cheek. "But, Ferb... How did this happen?" She asked him. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "I lost my temper." He replied. Gretchen stared at the monitor on Ferb's wrist. "Must have been something; to make you lose your temper." She said quietly. Ferb looked over at his brother and rested his head against Gretchen's. "Phineas you can leave now." He said and Phineas started to slowly leave the room. "I'll be just down the hallway, yell if you need anything." The youngest said.

Ferb took Gretchen's face in his hands and kissed her hard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him. "Positive." He murmured against her neck

"So, what should we do now? It feels weird being in your room with the door open and Phineas probably listening in on everything." Gretchen indicated. Ferb pondered the question a moment. "Well, I've got a small selection of movies here we can watch, or we can go downstairs and pick one out. We could play a board game if you'd like, or we can just relax and let me look at you." He replied calmly as he did just that.

The pair chose to play a game. "Pardon me." Lawrence said as he walked into the room and found Ferb stretched prone on the bed and Gretchen lying on the floor; while they played a game. _Ferb looks so happy. One would never guess he had a heart problem. _He thought. Ferb raised his hand in greeting and Gretchen turned around. "Oh, hi Mr. Fletcher." She said with a grin. "Afternoon Gretchen. Linda was just wondering if you two wanted a snack of some sort." Ferb raised an eyebrow at Gretchen who tilted her head from side-to-side a couple of times. "Thank you, that sounds great. Let me help." She said as she hopped up. "It's my turn and I know where the pieces are." She said. Ferb feigned shock and Gretchen made her way to the hallway. "Oh, Phineas... Can you come here for a few minutes?" She called out and smirked at Ferb who's eyes went wide.

Phineas hurried down the hall and entered Ferb's room. "What's the matter?" He asked then saw that his brother was playing a game with his girlfriend. "Uh, Ferb? Are you sure everything's all right?" Ferb replied with a thumb up. "There's actually nothing the matter, Phineas. I was just hoping you could keep an eye on this guy for me for a few minutes." Gretchen said cheekily.

Phineas nodded and sat beside his brother. "So... your date's going okay?" He said with a chuckle. Ferb glared at him. "Okay, okay... I guess it's not really a date. But Gretchen's allowed in your room. Isabella's not allowed in mine. Even with the door open." The youngest said. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. Phineas looked at the game board. "You know, mom doesn't like this game. She says it takes too long to play and that there's hardly ever an amicable outcome."

Gretchen went downstairs to help prepare the offered snacks. "How's Ferb feeling?" Linda asked her. The brunette put a plate of cookies on a tray. "He says he feels fine." She replied as she reached for two glasses of juice before Linda took them away. "My son fell ill yesterday and he's not supposed to have any excitement. He's to keep his heart rate down. Your coming over was his father's doing. I don't want to hear that monitor go off again." The matriarch of the family said.

Lawrence came into the kitchen to find his keys. "Linda darling. Let the poor girl be, they're just playing a game. Besides, Ferb actually looks happy. I've not seen that in... I can't remember." Linda turned to her husband. "But my baby..." Lawrence then did something he's hardly ever done, he disagreed with her. "Linda, I must remind you that Ferb is my son. I knew he had a weak heart, and you're the one who's stressing him out." He then turned to Gretchen. "Gretchen dear, would you and Ferb like to go out for dinner tonight? I'll drive you." Gretchen blanched and Linda was livid. "He's not allowed to leave the house." She said.

Lawrence placed his hand on Gretchen's back and directed her to the stairs. "Ferb, come here a minute please." He called out. Ferb soon appeared at the top of the staircase and his father continued. "Would you like to take Gretchen out for dinner tonight? I'll drive you to any place you'd like. You are permitted to leave the house, you just have to be mindful of your stress levels." Linda came up behind him. "We'll all go out for dinner then. Phineas, get ready to go out for dinner." She called.

Lawrence turned to face his wife. "Linda, I'll take the young couple out for dinner. They've tried to make plans for a proper date, and each time... something went wrong. They deserve this." He said calmly.

Gretchen couldn't move, then Ferb stepped up beside her and took her hand in his. She turned to face him and he smiled at her. The brunette flung herself at him, causing his crutches to fall and he held tightly onto her. "Don't move." He whispered and her eyes went wide with the realisation of what she'd just done. Lawrence picked up the crutches. "Here you go son." He said as he positioned them under Ferb's arms. "There, you see Linda... the monitor barely blinked." Lawrence told his wife; who didn't look happy at all.

Linda turned to her step-son. "We're all going out for dinner. If you must, you and your girlfriend can sit at a different table from the rest of us." Ferb blinked in response.

After dinner, everyone got back into the car and Mr. Fletcher drove. They dropped Gretchen off at her house and Ferb got out of the car as well. "What are you doing?" Linda asked him. Ferb rolled his eyes and walked his date to the front door. "I'm sorry about tonight." He said. Gretchen softly smiled at him. "Your mother just wants her son to stay safe." She said then started to lift herself onto the balls of her feet as Ferb leaned over to kiss her goodnight. He finished off with a quick peck to her lips. "Sleep well my love. I'll e-mail you tomorrow." Gretchen smiled at him and kissed him back. "I love you Ferb. Feel better soon." Ferb smiled and ran his hand down her cheek in response.

Ferb manoeuvred back to the car and got in. "I don't think you should be dating until you've got doctor's clearance." Linda voiced her opinion. Lawrence slammed on the brakes. "That's enough!" He said. "Linda, I want Ferb to be happy." He started. "You might not realise this, but there's a distinct possibility that he's going back to England soon and we won't see him until Christmas at the earliest. That's if he chooses to come home." There was no mistaking the sadness in his voice as he continued driving home.

Phineas turned his attention to Ferb who was sitting looking out the window with his leg across the bench seat and his elbow propped on the seat back. The monitor was blinking rapidly. "Mom, can we change the subject?" Phineas asked. "I'm not finished talking with Ferb about all of this." Linda replied.

"I'm dating Isabella, and we're starting to get serious." Phineas said Ferb raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, we... um... are... planning to spend the night together when her mother's gone for the weekend in two weeks." He said as he vigorously scratched at his ear. Ferb smirked.

Lawrence glanced into the rear view mirror and Linda turned around to face the boys. "You most certainly will not be spending the night with Isabella." She started yelling. "You're much too young to..." She said before Phineas cut her off. "I'm thinking of proposing to her tomorrow night. Ferb, you've got to be my best man." Somehow, Ferb remained expressionless and the monitor's blinking slowed. Linda was starting to get really angry. "Phineas! I forbid you to date anyone."

Both boys' eyes went wide. "Linda darling, that's uncalled for." Lawrence replied calmly as they drove down the street and pulled into their driveway. Once the car was stopped, Linda got out and went into the house. "Phineas, what's the real reason you diverted your mother's attention?" Lawrence inquired of his red-headed son as he turned around. The two brothers looked at each other and nodded. "Dad, Ferb's monitor was blinking rapidly when you guys were talking about him. Once I diverted the attention onto myself, it stopped. Look, he's getting really stressed out. It was Mom who stressed him into the heart attack in the first place, I then angered him until he punched you." He looked towards Ferb and shook his head. "I'll see you in the morning Ferb. Goodnight." He then got out of the car. Lawrence also exited the car, as did Ferb, though much slower compared to everyone else.

After getting ready for bed, Ferb lay down with his note papers. He was finishing up the pros and con of living with his biological mother. He then started the list for living with his grandparents. _If I'm to be honest with myself, it's a toss up between living with Winifred and Reginald or my father and Linda._ His thoughts were interrupted when Candace walked into his room. "Hey Ferb." The teen in question looked up at his sister and blinked. "I'm supposed to... what's this?" She said as she picked up the papers from the night table and the bed. "You're listing out reasons why you should or shouldn't live somewhere?" Ferb nodded. "Mom will never let you travel back to England, you know." The Brit raised an eyebrow. "She does in fact get final say on the matter... doesn't she?" Candace asked and Ferb shook his head.

Ferb rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed and indicated Candace could either sit beside him or in the chair from his desk, she took the chair. "These pages indicate that you think you'll be better off with Grandma and Grandpa." Ferb nodded and his sister continued. "That's going to break Mom's heart, you know that." The green-haired teen shook his head. "It'll break Dad's heart." He quietly replied. Candace abruptly stood up. "You don't see them after you leave. You don't see her. When you left after Christmas break last year, she cried non-stop for two weeks. She's constantly checking your room to make sure that everything's neat and tidy, just in case you decide you're homesick and come back on the next flight. Dad's a bit better at hiding it. He keeps saying he's fixing things in hope that you come around the corner to help him out."

Lawrence and Linda walked into Ferb's room. "I'm sorry Ferb. I didn't realise that I'm stressing you out." Linda apologised. Ferb sat silently on the edge of his bed. "Mom, he's wanting to go back to England." Candace said as she handed over Ferb's pages.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning, Ferb went downstairs and prepared himself some breakfast. As he was sitting at the table, his parents came down. "Morning Ferb." His father greeted and the teen raised his hand in response. "Would you like some breakfast dear?" Linda inquired and Ferb shook his head. "You need to eat something, you can't go all day without." She then looked at the table and saw the plate with some toast and egg. "You got your own breakfast?" She asked him. Ferb closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and nodded his head. While Linda was preparing breakfast for the rest of the family, Lawrence sat beside his son. "What are your plans for today?" Ferb shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and finished his breakfast.

Phineas was sitting down to breakfast when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He announced. The red-head signed for the package, closed the door and yelled out. "Ferb! Hey, Ferb! The parts are here, we can start after breakfast."

Phineas and Ferb were in the garage working on the 'Time-Stop' device. Gretchen, Isabella and Ginger walked in with Doctor Hirano. "Good morning Ferb, how are you feeling today?" The doctor inquired and the teen in question nodded. "I'd like to talk with you for a few minutes, come with me." She said and Ferb got up and went into the den leaving Phineas with the girls.

"So, Phineas... Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella asked him. Phineas looked at her and smiled. "Ferb and I are creating a 'Time-Stop' device that he's come up with. We would have worked on it yesterday, but we were waiting on a couple of parts. Would you girls like to help us finish and test it?" The raven-haired girl had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Sure Phineas, I'd be happy to stop time with you." She said causing the others to snicker.

Gretchen took the plans and read them over. "This is really something. I didn't think it possible, now that I see the calculations... Of course, the radius is just in a designated area." She commented. Phineas looked over to her. "Did you see Ferb's 'Cone of Silence'? He said he did that up two years ago but only brought it over this trip." He inquired. Gretchen shook her head. "Never heard of it. He doesn't talk about inventions or ideas much. We're more likely to discuss literature, history or philosophy." She said. Ginger scrunched her face then said, under her breath. "Wow, party time at your place." Isabella and Phineas laughed.

Phineas and the girls kept working on the 'Time-Stop' device. Isabella noticed that an hour and a half had passed and Ferb hadn't come back. "I should check on him." Phineas announced then glanced over at Gretchen. "Unless you want to check on him." She shook her head. The red-head got up and went into the house.

Isabella and Ginger looked to their friend. "What's wrong Gretchen? You and Ferb were... how should I say this... desperately trying to merge your two bodies into one the other night." Isabella said. Gretchen dabbed at her eyes with the cuff of her blouse. "His mother doesn't want me near him." She said in a whisper. Ginger and Isabella wore matching astonished expressions. "Do you know why?" Ginger inquired and the brunette nodded. "Mrs. Flynn said that I might cause him to get worked up, and have another heart attack." She tried keeping her voice steady but couldn't. Ginger stepped over to her and hugged her tight. "That's terrible Gretch. Would you like me to ask my Mom what his limitations are?"

Gretchen shook her head. "His father very kindly drove us out for dinner last night, but the rest of the family came along as well." Ginger patted her friend's back. "Calm down, everything's going to be okay." She was sure of her words. The brunette shook her head and took a shaky breath. "Although we sat at our own table, his mother kept coming over to check up on him; while glaring at me." Gretchen took a couple of breaths then clutched onto her friend and sobbed. "She wants me to break up with him." Isabella came over and hugged her friend as well. "Mrs. Flynn would never say that. She knows that you and Ferb are great together."

Phineas came back into the garage, sat down and started working on the device; more determined than ever. "Where's Ferb?" Isabella inquired. The red-head bit his lip and continued working for a moment longer. "Phineas, I asked..." Isabella tried again before Phineas cut her off. "I heard you, Isabella. Ferb's in his room." He said shortly. After a few minutes and Phineas hadn't elaborated, Ginger spoke up. "Is he all right?" She inquired as she looked at Gretchen. The youngest member of the Flynn-Fletcher family shook his head. "Your mother said Ferb can't live here any more. He has until tomorrow morning to pack up and move out. The problem is, is that he's not allowed to fly for the next six months... He can't go back to school and he's got nowhere to live."

Ginger held onto Gretchen as the brunette's sobs wracked her body, then Dr. Hirano came in. "I'm sorry Phineas, I have to recommend what's best for him." Ginger looked over her friend's head at her mother. "He's got nowhere to stay? How is that 'what's best'?" She asked then walked out of the garage supporting her friend.

Gretchen went home and sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. "Gretchen honey," Her father began. "Your mother and I were serious when we said that Ferb is more than welcome to stay here." He finished. The girl looked up at her father. "That's great Dad, but what about his education? The courses he takes are not offered at Danville High. There's nothing even remotely similar." Her father thought for a moment. "I'll check with Lawrence. There might be another way. You look tired dear, go lie down." Her father stood up and picked up the phone.

After dinner, a familiar red vehicle pulled up outside Gretchen's house and Lawrence stepped out of the car. Gretchen's father went out to greet him. "Good evening Lawrence." Lawrence extended his hand in greeting. "Evening Will, thank you for offering your hospitality towards my son." The two fathers pulled a large suitcase from the back of the vehicle as Ferb slid out of the car, looking lost.

Will, Lawrence and Ferb went into the house and Gretchen came up to her boyfriend. "Let me show you to your room." She offered, Ferb blinked in response and followed her.

Will turned to Lawrence. "Have a seat." He said indicating the living room. "My daughter pointed out that Ferb's studies are such that he wouldn't be able to transfer to the local high school." Lawrence nodded. "I know, he chose his boarding school based on their programs. I overheard Ferb tell his brother last year that if he were to move back and go to school, he'd be taking third year electronics and physics... in college." Will's eyes went wide and Lawrence continued. "I've contacted his school and arrangements are being made for him to take correspondence courses, on 'compassionate grounds'. The downside, and he's not going to like it, is that he's got to return in April to the school and write all his exams within a two-week time period."

The two fathers continued talking. Will nodded. "Your boy's quite the gentleman to my Gretchen. She's quite taken with him." Lawrence nodded in return. "I've tried to guide him the best I could."

Gretchen had shown Ferb to her brother's old room. "This will be your room, Greg's off to college and... What's wrong?" She asked as she saw Ferb sit on the bed looking forlornly to the floor, he shook his head and didn't look up. "Would you like me to stay with you for a bit?" She asked him and he shook his head again.

Gretchen left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to finish cleaning up after dinner. She turned the kettle on and put the dishes away. The brunette stepped into the living room. "Should I make coffee?" She asked her father and Mr. Fletcher who were talking. Her father replied, "That would be very nice dear, thank you." She smiled at them and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ferb hobbled into the living room, saw his father talking with his host and glanced towards the kitchen; he saw Gretchen reaching into the cupboards. "Thank you for permitting me to stay with you sir." Ferb said to his host. Will replied with a smile. "Don't be ridiculous. You're welcome to stay as long as necessary, Gretchen speaks very highly of you."

Ferb gave a quick smile and nod to his host, he then pointed to the kitchen. "Gretchen's in the kitchen making coffee, you're more than welcome to join us." Ferb nodded again and went into the kitchen to help Gretchen.

The vertically challenged 14-year-old girl had climbed onto the counter to put some dishes away, when she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ferb standing behind her. "I'm okay." She said with a smile. "I do this all the time." Ferb shrugged his shoulders, but didn't let go. Gretchen turned around and sat down on the counter top. "Ferb, is something wrong?" She asked him as she looked into his eyes. "If there's anything I can..." She started before he wrapped his arms around her and held her. She hugged him back. "I don't want anything to change between us." He whispered into her ear. Gretchen ran her hands over his back. "Nothing has to change. I love you Ferb." She said as she leaned back a little, tried to read his eyes then kissed him.

Ferb got the milk and sugar out for his father's coffee, then the two teens brought the coffees over to their fathers and sat down. "I'll forward the information from the school as soon as I get it." Lawrence told his son. Ferb nodded and looked at the floor. "I'd like it if you were to stop by the shop from time-to-time and help fix up some of the pieces." Lawrence spoke again. "You're more than welcome to join him, Gretchen." He finished. With a smile, Gretchen replied. "Thank you Mr. Fletcher.

Another hour of chit-chat passed between the two fathers and two teens with promises to keep in touch. "Good night Ferb. Take care." Lawrence said as he hugged his son. "Thank you, Father." Ferb replied, then watched as his father drove away. Will put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go see your girlfriend; she's watching a movie." Ferb raised his eyebrow at his host. "Do I need to spell it out for you son? Gretchen's waiting for you in the TV room." Will said as he gave the lad a slight push.

Ferb manoeuvred into the TV room and saw Gretchen sitting on the couch with a couple of drinks. "Come sit with me." Gretchen beckoned to him as he walked into the room. Ferb took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa. The brunette crept across the cushions and leaned up against him. "I need to earn my 'Cheer Someone Up' patch." She said and kissed him. When Ferb wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss, she leaned back pulling him on top of herself.

"Goodnight kids, don't stay up too late." Will called to the couple in the TV room. "Don't worry Dad, goodnight and we'll see you in the morning." Gretchen called back quickly as Ferb was kissing his way down her neck. "What are you doing?" She whispered to her boyfriend. "Making sure my girlfriend earns her patch. "He replied then thoroughly kissed her."

"Wow. You've never kissed me like that before." Gretchen said as she looked up at him. "Are there any other last-minute patches you need? Perhaps the..." He tried saying with a smirk, before she interrupted him. "Shut up Ferb." She said and kissed him.

The next few days passed, Gretchen went over to visit with Isabella and the rest of the group. Ferb wasn't feeling up to it, he stayed behind and read a book.

Phineas was sitting under the tree in the backyard when the gate opened. "Whatcha' doin?" Isabella said as she entered with Gretchen. "I don't know." He replied. The raven-haired girl walked over to sit beside him. "Come on Phin, what's bothering you? You've not been quite yourself the past few days." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Gretchen stayed near the gate.


	17. Chapter 17

Gretchen opened the door to her house, ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She flopped onto her bed and started sobbing. Trudy knocked on the door. "Gretchen, honey, what's wrong?" She called out. "GO AWAY!" The girl screamed back.

A dark cloud crossed Trudy's face as she turned around and banged on the door to the bedroom her daughter's boyfriend should be behind. When she didn't get an answer she opened the door; the room was empty. "Will!" She shouted. "Where are you?"

Will came into the house through the kitchen door. "What's the matter?" Trudy stared him down. "Gretchen's in her room, crying. Where is that boyfriend of hers!" She demanded. Will looked over his shoulder. "Ferb's been with me all afternoon. He taught me how to change the oil in the car. He also fixed the wiring harness on your car."

Will walked down the hallway to his daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Gretchen, open this door." The door opened and a distraught looking Gretchen stood in the room sniffling and wiping at her eyes. She then started speaking. "I was out with Isabella today..." sob. "We were shopping for some school supplies and clothes..." sniff, sob. "Mrs. Flynn saw us in the food court and she came over and told me that she didn't think it was fair that I get to spend time with her son and she doesn't. She then... then... called... me... a...a...a..." Ferb had hobbled down the hallway and heard what was being said. He stepped around Gretchen's father and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh." He hushed into her ear and rested his head on top of hers. "Shhh." He repeated and rubbed her back. "You know that's not true." Ferb consoled and nudged Gretchen closer to her bed and made her sit down. "I'm going to have a 'wee chat' with my father's wife." He said, then left the room.

Ferb went into the bedroom that he was occupying, sat down at his computer and put his headset on. Just before he finished dialing his parents' house, he turned on the 'Cone of Silence'. _I've got a feeling this isn't going to be a quiet conversation. _He thought to himself.

Trudy listened from across the hallway, then returned to her daughter's room. "The door's ajar, but he's not on the phone, nor do I hear him getting ready to go out anywhere." She said. Gretchen's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Gretchen answered. "Phineas, slow down... No I can't hear what he's saying..." She ran to the other bedroom and saw Ferb sitting at the computer appearing to yell; his face turning red. "What's happening? He's not making any sound." Gretchen's eyes went wide. "Cone of Silence. You mean to tell me he's actually yelling at her right now?" She inquired.

Ferb pulled off the headset, set it aside and placed his hands over his face. The phone in the kitchen rang and Will went to answer it. Gretchen looked at her cell. "I'll call you later. Bye." She said, then walked into the room and knelt beside Ferb. She put her hand on his arm causing him to look at her. "How did your call go?" She asked him. He just looked back at her and shook his head. "Is everything okay?" Gretchen inquired, again, Ferb shook his head. "Phineas is worried about you, he doesn't want you to..." Ferb's eyes were moving rapidly back and forth, he then deactivated the 'Cone of Silence'.

A few days later, shortly after breakfast, there was a knock on the front door of Gretchen's house. Trudy went to answer; Isabella and Phineas were standing there. "Good morning." They said in unison. Phineas looked up. "Is Gretchen home?" He inquired and Trudy stepped aside to let the two teens in. "She's in her room, third door on the right." She told them.

Phineas and Isabella walked down the hallway towards Gretchen's room. The door was open and the brunette was laying on her bed reading a book. "Hey." Phineas said as Gretchen looked up and smiled half-heartedly. Isabella looked around. "You've got your boyfriend living with you and you're in your room reading? What's wrong with you?" The occupant of the room sat up. "Ferb had to go out this morning." Isabella's eyes widened. "You didn't go with him? If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't leave Phineas' side for any reason." She said. Gretchen sighed. "Iz, that's the primary difference between the two of us, you're much more dependent on the physical proximity of others, where I prefer the emotional and intellectual stimulus that I find in a select few."

As Isabella and Phineas were visiting the front door opened and closed. Soft footfalls could barely be heard and the 'click' of a door as it closed across the hall. The person in question sat on the bed, swung their legs up and lay down.

"Gretchen, have you and Ferb actually gone out on a date? Recently?" Isabella asked her friend. Gretchen shook her head. "It's not that simple Iz. You don't understand. He's been through so much in such a short time, I'm not making any demands of him." Phineas sat on the desk chair, flipped through a couple of books and only half listened to what the girls were saying. "Why don't we all go out? I don't care if you want to call it a date or just friends hanging out." He commented.

Ferb lay on the bed, just back from an appointment. _I've not taken Gretchen out on a proper date yet, I wonder if she'd like to go out for dinner and a movie. _He thought to himself.

Phineas stepped out of Gretchen's room and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. The door across the hall from Gretchen's was closed. _I could have sworn it was partially open before. _The red-head thought to himself, shrugged his shoulders and found the bathroom.

Once Phineas finished, he headed back to Isabella and Gretchen, he noticed that the door across the hallway was now slightly open. Curious, he pushed on the door revealing a cozy bedroom. The red-head looked down the hall, then stepped into the room. _This is Ferb's room! _He thought_. That's his computer, his books, his... glasses? Since when does he wear glasses? _Phineas' thoughts continued until they were interrupted. "Ahem," Phineas looked around. "Ferb?"

Ferb nodded. "I'm sorry, I saw the open door and..." Phineas started and fell silent when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. "There's no need to be angry bro. I didn't touch anything." Ferb's eyebrow went up. "When did you get the glasses? I've never seen you wear glasses..." The green-haired teen took a step into the room. "Come home, please come home Ferb. It's not the same..." The red-head started and Ferb walked passed him to the closet. "Are you even listening to me?" Phineas demanded. The taller teen looked over his shoulder for a moment, then turned around and leaned against the wall. "Look, Dad's really upset. He's leaving for work earlier and it's only been two days. Mom's just beside herself. She's done nothing but cook and bake. The fridge is full of... well, everything. Even Candace misses you. She sat in your room and cuddled her Ducky Momo doll."

Ferb closed his eyes and shook his head. "Phin, I can't." Phineas looked up at his brother. "It's the stress isn't it? Mom said that she won't stress you out any more." Ferb shook his head. The youngest brother looked to the floor. "It's not that simple is it? Is your heart really that bad? I thought you were an athlete." Ferb nodded. "Yes, to both. Last year, a member of the rugby team just collapsed on the field and died." Phineas' eyes went wide. "How long have you had this Ferb?" He inquired. Ferb took a deep breath and released it. "I was born with a weak heart. I was told that when I was six-months old, I had to be resuscitated. Apparently, I spent two weeks in hospital."

Gretchen and Isabella were standing at the doorway and heard this. Gretchen took a step into the room and stopped. "Ferb, tell me it isn't so." Ferb's eyes closed and a pained expression crossed his face. She crossed the room and stepped beside him. Ferb moved a piece of hair out of her face. "It's true." He said sadly. Gretchen wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. Ferb rested his hand on her back and she held on tighter. He looked to his brother and Isabella and nodded towards the door.

After the other two left, Ferb tilted Gretchen's face upwards and looked into her eyes. "I love you sweetheart." He whispered. She nodded. "But what about..." She tried speaking until Ferb cut her off with a kiss. "I know how far I can push myself. I'm fine, really." He said with a smile. "But, Ferb..." Gretchen tried then found a finger on her lips silencing her. "Don't make me prove that to you." He said with a smirk and a wink causing her to blush.

Gretchen opened the door to Ferb's room and stepped out, her face was still quite pink. "Gretchen, what happened?" Isabella asked her friend. The brunette tried to think for a moment then replied. "I need a glass of water." She then headed in the direction of the kitchen. Phineas looked at his friend then at the door to the room where his brother was staying. "I'll catch up to you guys in a moment." He called out to the girls and opened the bedroom door.

Ferb was half sitting, half lying on the bed taking his shoes off. "Need any help bro?" Phineas inquired causing Ferb to lose his concentration and fall to the floor. "Don't you ever knock?" Ferb shot at the intruder as he rolled over and pushed himself up and got his good leg underneath himself in order to stand. "Let me give you a hand." Phineas offered. "Bugger off." Ferb replied. "I'm quite capable of doing this on my own." The green-haired teen growled as he proved his point as he sat on the bed. Phineas nodded, and with a hurt tone to his voice started to leave. "Sure thing Ferb. I guess I'll see you later."

Phineas walked into the kitchen and tried to smile at the girls. "Would you like something to drink?" Gretchen asked him. Phineas shook his head. "No, I suddenly don't feel well." Isabella and Gretchen shared a look. "I'll see you at the meeting in a few hours?" Isabella asked her second in command. With a smile Gretchen replied. "Sure thing Chief."

Ferb was still in his room flopped on the bed. There was a knock on the door. "Enter." He called out monotonously and Gretchen came in and sat beside him. He shifted over so there was more room and rested his hands on his chest. She lay down beside him and looked up at the ceiling. They lay in silence for almost ten minutes when Gretchen spoke. "I've got a Fireside Girls' meeting I have to get ready for." Ferb remained silent. The brunette rolled onto her side and looked at him. "Everyone now treats you as though you're less than whole." She said and Ferb's lip started to quiver. "I need you to tell me that's not true." She looked directly at him and he turned his head to face her. "I'm as whole as I ever was. My father's got the same condition as does my grandfather." He said, keeping his voice steady. Gretchen looked into his eyes. "But Phineas didn't know." The Brit shook his head. "He was never told. I just want a normal life. Gretchen, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gretchen looked at him incredulously. "Aren't I already your girlfriend?" She inquired. Ferb raised an eyebrow. "I'm asking you again. Will you be my girlfriend? Knowing that I'm less of the man you thought I was?" Gretchen's eyes started to tear up and Ferb wiped a couple of tears away with his finger. She moved closer to him so they were nose-to-nose and hugged him as tight as she could. "I love you Ferb Fletcher. I'll be your girlfriend, I'll be more than your girlfriend." She said and started sobbing. Ferb pulled her as close to himself as he could and held her. "Gretchen." He whispered. "Did you put perfume on today?" He asked her as he rubbed her back. Puzzled, she replied. "A little, why?" Ferb's eyes closed. "It's driving me crazy." He said and pulled her up and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Gretchen ran to the Fireside Girls' lodge, she lost track of time and didn't change into her uniform; she only grabbed her sash and beret. She ran up the steps to the front porch and paused, checked her watch, adjusted her sash and beret then opened the door.

Isabella was bringing the meeting of the Fireside Girls to order. "Where's Gretchen?" Katie inquired. Everyone looked around, the second in command of the troop wasn't present. "That's strange," Isabella started, "we were talking about the meeting just a couple of hours ago." She finished. Ginger seemed worried. "You don't suppose something's happened to her?" Adyson scoffed. "Of course not. This is Gretchen we're talking about..." The door opened and Gretchen walked in. "Sorry I'm late everyone."

All eyes turned to the second in command of the troop. "Gretchen, you're out of uniform." Isabella admonished. Blushing, the short brunette took her seat. "Would you care to explain yourself? You're late to the meeting and you're not in uniform." Gretchen shook her head. Adyson stood up and with, what could only be described as an evil smile; she recited from the handbook. "Any member of the troop who does not show up to meetings in full Fireside Girl uniform, must give plausible explanation to their troop leader as to the reasons they are not in uniform."

Gretchen sighed, stood up and stepped over to Isabella. "You may explain your attire to the troop." Isabella said and Gretchen shook her head. "The regulations state I have to give my explanation to the troop leader, that's you Isabella. If you don't want my explanation, I will..." Her lip started to quiver. Isabella then took in her friend's appearance. "You've been crying. What happened?" Gretchen turned and left the lodge. Isabella ran after her.

Gretchen was half-way down the block when Isabella caught up to her. "It's Ferb isn't it." The raven-haired girl stated. Gretchen, with tears running down her cheeks, nodded. Isabella put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders and walked back to the lodge with her. The troop leader opened the door but the second in command refused to cross the threshold. "I'm not going in there."

Isabella sat on the steps and patted the seat next to her. Gretchen took a seat and hugged her knees. "What happened?" Isabella inquired. Gretchen's breathing hitched. "He...he..." The leader of the troop pulled her friend into an embrace. "Did he touch you?" Gretchen shook her head. "That's not it." Isabella hugged her friend tighter. "He didn't break up with you did he?" Again the vertically challenged girl shook her head. "He asked me to be his girlfriend..." She sobbed.

A few of the other Fireside Girls were standing at the door. "Who asked you be their girlfriend?" Holly asked. Gretchen looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm going to revoke your 'Compassion' patch!" She raised her voice.

Isabella spoke quietly to her friend. "Gretch, I've never seen you this way. What happened, you can tell me." She then turned to the rest of the troop who had moved onto the porch. "Everyone inside, I'll be there in a few minutes." Isabella then turned to her best friend. "Gretchen, if you can't do the meeting today..." Gretchen looked sadly toward her friend. "He asked me if I think he's 'less a man' than before... now that I know." The raven-haired girl shook her head. "He asked that?" The brunette nodded. "I love him Iz, he's so... I actually don't have the words to describe it." She sobbed and laughed a little.

Isabella continued to hug her friend. "If you don't feel as though you can attend the meeting, that's okay." She said. Gretchen shook her head. "I have to. I wouldn't be a very good second if I didn't." She said as she wiped at her eyes and started to stand.

Ferb was hobbling down the street on his way to an appointment. As he was passing the Fireside Girls' lodge he noticed that Isabella and Gretchen were standing on the steps. He paused in his step and raised his hand in greeting to Isabella, who was looking in his direction, she smiled a little in return. The door to the lodge opened and Katie stepped out. "Are you guys coming in? I thought we were here for a meeting." She said and noticed the tall, green-haired teen standing on the side walk. "Ferb? Is that really you? I've not seen you since..." She paused while trying to think. "...I can't remember." Gretchen turned around and saw him standing there.

The casually dressed Fireside Girl ran down the steps and stopped just in front of the Brit. "What are you doing here?" She whispered to him. Ferb glanced down the road. "I've got an appointment at the surgery down the street." He replied and Gretchen looked confused for a moment then asked, "The doctor's office?" Ferb nodded and smiled at her. The brunette looked to the patio and saw the troop in its entirety standing there, she then looked back to her boyfriend. "Meet me later?" She said with a smile as she looked up into his eyes. The tall teen leaned on his crutches, placed his hands on her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "It's a date." He whispered and chastely kissed her. Gretchen didn't want this moment to end, she was starting to feel weak in the knees. She let her eyes slide shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're wearing cologne." She muttered into his chest. Ferb chuckled. "Maybe a little."

"Awwww." The girls standing on the patio collectively sounded. Ferb looked into Gretchen's eyes. "Have a good meeting." He said and started to make his way down the street. Gretchen watched after him for a moment then ascended the steps.

Adyson glared at Gretchen. "How long have you been dating him?" She demanded. Gretchen sighed and looked at the ground a moment. "Honestly?" She asked and the taller girl nodded. "Honestly." Adyson replied. The rest of the troop stepped back, they had seen both girls angry on separate occasions, but not at each other. Gretchen then stood as tall as she could, crossed her arms over her chest and nodded to Isabella before speaking. "Does it matter?" Adyson's ire was up now.

Adyson stepped towards the shorter girl. "He told me I was a very good friend to him." Gretchen smiled back at the tall brunette. The tomboyish girl stared down the other. "Not only am I a very good friend to him, he also said that he and I have a lot in common." Gretchen continued to stand still and smile at her troop-mate. The tall brunette was turning red in the face, she was so angry.

Adyson took another step towards Gretchen and started to reach out to grab her. Gretchen quickly grabbed the other girl's wrists, spun her around and pushed her to the deck of the patio. While standing over top of Adyson, Gretchen leaned in close to her ear. "Ferb and I've been dating on-and-off for three years. He does consider you to be a good friend and besides a few friends, the only other thing you've got in common is that you're both quite athletic. You'll know if he breaks up with me, until then..." She whispered dangerously and dropped the other girl's wrists and crossed the threshold into the lodge.

Gretchen took her seat on the last chair in the front row. The rest of the troop filed in and Isabella took her place at the podium at the front.

Throughout the meeting everyone turned their attention to the topic of Gretchen and Ferb, much to Isabella's dismay and Gretchen's embarrassment. "What do you guys do when you're out on a date?", "If he's on crutches, who picks up whom?", "Okay, isn't it difficult to kiss him when there's like a whole foot difference in height between you guys?" The second in command of the troop sat silent throughout the meeting and constant questioning. Until one of the girls crossed the line. "How often do you guys, you know... spend the night together."

Gretchen leapt to her feet and stood in front of Katie. "That! Is none of your business!" She hollered and her whole body shook in anger. Isabella came over to her and directed her away from the stunned blonde. "Come on Gretch, breathe, calm down." Isabella tried to soothe her friend. It happened in a matter of seconds, Gretchen went from spitting mad to a sobbing wreck. "That's not fair. Why am I being..." Her sobs became more pronounced.

Adyson turned to Katie. "That was low. Not even I would ask that of a friend." She said and went to check on Gretchen. "Gretchen?" The tall brunette quietly called out as she came around the corner.

Adyson then saw the second in command like she's never seen her before. Over the years the girls had seen each other at their best and worst. For Adyson, this is beyond anything she'd ever seen. "Look, I don't care. If you and Ferb are dating, then what ever you do or don't do..." She said and Gretchen turned her attention to the taller girl. Adyson got a good look at her friend's face. Her eyes were red and her lip was trembling. She could see that her friend was hurt by the implication that something happened. "You and he have never..." Gretchen shook her head.

Isabella stood up. "I'm going to have a talk with Katie." Adyson nodded. "Good. I'll stay here with Gretchen." She said and pulled a tissue out of her skirt pocket. After a couple of minutes of mostly silence, where the only sound was Gretchen sobbing, Adyson sighed. "Gretchen, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I never actually talked with Ferb about us dating. Do you forgive me?" Gretchen didn't look up when she whispered. "Not completely." The taller girl nodded. "I guess I don't blame you. Though," She said, nudged her friend and continued. "... you have to admit Ferb's sexy." Gretchen smiled a little. "He's also a fabulous kisser." She said and laughed a little. Feigning shock, Adyson put her hand on her chest. "I'm shocked, Gretchen. How dare you speak of such antics in my presence? I've never had an impure thought in my life." Both girls started laughing.

The Fireside Girls started leaving the lodge. Isabella, Adyson and Gretchen picked up the last few pens and pieces of paper. "I'll call you later." Adyson said to Gretchen as she left. Isabella and Gretchen made sure that the windows were secured and the doors were locked. They stood on the porch taking in the mid-afternoon sun. "What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?" Isabella asked her friend. Gretchen looked down the street. "I'm meeting up with Ferb." She replied.

Isabella placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Gretchen, don't let what Katie said get to you. She was out of line and I told her as much." She said and Gretchen nodded. "You're eyes are still red. Ferb's going to notice and be concerned." Isabella informed her friend.

The two girls walked towards the bus stop and waited. "Are you guys coming to the surprise party I'm hosting for Phineas?" Isabella inquired of her friend.


	19. Chapter 19

The following Friday evening Gretchen was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, putting on a little make-up and a dab of perfume. _Ferb loves it when I wear this. _She thought to herself when she heard a knock on the front door.

Will answered the door. "Ferb? Why are you standing there?" The Brit nodded. "Good evening sir, I'm here to pick up your daughter for our date this evening." He said confidently. The man of the house stepped aside. "Please come in." He said then turned to his wife. "Trudy, could you please inform Gretchen that her date is here."

Will turned back to Ferb. "What are you doing son?" Ferb stood tall. "I wish to date your daughter sir. I apologise for not making this request sooner, it will not happen again." Will smiled at the young man. "Where do you plan on taking my Gretchen this evening?" Will asked, to which Ferb replied. "With your permission, I would like to take her to the movies tonight. I regret to say that the show doesn't start until 10pm, therefore bringing her home before 10:30 would be a problem. I can ask her to call you for a ride home after the movie, if that is your wish."

Gretchen walked down the hallway and saw her father speaking with someone. "I know where you live." He said then turned to her. "Gretchen, there is a young man here asking my permission to take you out this evening. I told him it was okay." The girl's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head. "I've got plans this evening. You have no right to..." She then saw a shock of green hair and she smiled.

A few days later Phineas and Isabella were quietly sitting in his backyard. "What's the matter Phineas?" She asked him. Phineas just sat silently for another minute. "I've hardly seen Ferb since he came back. I've gone down to Dad's store a few times and he was there, either cleaning something up or just talking to Dad." He replied sadly, then continued. "He said he's doing well. He'd like to meet up with us, to catch up, you know." Isabella leaned over and hugged him, she then tilted her head to the side and kissed him. "I'll call Gretchen and see what their schedules are." She offered.

Ferb and Gretchen were sitting in the food court at the mall having lunch one day discussing what they should get Phineas for his birthday. "He seemed to like the 'Cone of Silence'." Ferb said. "Once I've got the components, I could make one in a few hours." Gretchen smiled and rubbed his hand. "I'm sure he'd like that." She soothed.

Gretchen and her boyfriend left the food court and were heading to the shops that Ferb needed when someone called out to them. "Gretchen! Wait up!" The brunette turned around and saw Isabella rushing towards her, Phineas close behind. "Ferb, bro!" He said as he came up to the group. The two brothers gave each other a quick hug and slap on the back. "What brings you to the mall today?" Phineas asked. Ferb chuckled and looked toward Gretchen.

The four friends went to various shops in the mall. "Phineas, can you hold this while Gretchen and I look for new swimsuits?" Isabella asked as she handed the red-head a faux-lace bag from a lingerie shop. Phineas took the bag knowing that it only contained flannel pyjamas; he blushed anyway causing Ferb to snicker. The two brothers sat on a nearby bench and waited for the girls. "Why were you not handed Gretchen's shopping?" Phineas muttered to his brother. Ferb shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope Isabella gets herself a bikini." Phineas commented and Ferb nodded in response. The red-head looked at his brother. "What type of suit do you want to see Gretchen in?" The Brit looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled and pointed into the store. "That." He said as he saw Gretchen modelling a black and purple, tankini that showed off her curves perfectly. Phineas' eyes went wide. "That's Gretchen? She's sexy." He said, as his jaw dropped. "Isabella doesn't look half bad either you know." Ferb pointed out as the raven-haired girl came out of another change room wearing a pink polka-dot bikini.

Ferb stood up and went into the store, Phineas soon followed. "Phineas said that suit makes you look sexy." Ferb whispered in Gretchen's ear as he came up behind her and rested his hands on her waist. Gretchen grinned. "He did, did he? What do you think? Like what you see?" The tall teen kissed her neck. "Definitely." He muttered. Isabella was adjusting the top of her bikini in the mirror, knowing what it was doing to Phineas. "I don't think this top fits. Phin, can you see if there's an adjustment in the back?" She lifted her hair and Phineas got a perfect view of her toned back. The poor boy was blushing red and couldn't move. "I'll help you out Iz." Gretchen offered as she stepped past him.

With a chuckle, Ferb tapped his brother on the shoulder and motioned that they should leave the change area of the store. They got back out to the bench. "Isabella wasn't wearing much." Phineas whispered. Ferb was snickering at his brother. "If I spend too much time around her while she's wearing practically her underwear, I'm going to go crazy. Does she have any idea what that does to a guy?" Phineas complained and Ferb couldn't contain himself any more, he laughed. "She knows exactly what she's doing to you." He replied. The youngest of the brothers scowled. "How would you like to see Gretchen wearing a bikini like that?" Ferb shrugged. "As you said, she's sexy. Her choice in swimwear does leave a little something to the imagination, I like that." He replied with a smirk.

The girls came out of the shop with their new swimsuits. Isabella was trying to catch Phineas' eye but he kept averting his gaze. "Is something bothering you Phineas?" She asked coyly. The red-head stopped walking. "Actually, yes. You're not planning on wearing that out in public are you?" The girls giggled. "Of course I am silly. That's why I got it, you know... to go swimming." Phineas shook his head. "I don't know Izy, you look unbelievable in that suit and if I think so... other boys will think so as well." Gretchen looked up at Ferb. "Are you going to be jealous if other boys look at me in my new suit?" Ferb wrapped his arm, carefully, around her shoulder. "They can look, but if they touch..." He said warningly making Gretchen sigh and hug him.

Isabella and Phineas had made plans to catch a movie and invited Gretchen and Ferb along. "We've already seen it." Gretchen said then continued. "Besides, we've got something we need to take care of." She finished while looking directly at her best friend who nodded in understanding.

A few days later, Gretchen and Ferb were getting ready to head to Isabella's; she was hosting a birthday party for Phineas. The two girls worked in the backyard, setting up tables and chairs. They set up some umbrellas for shade and inflated the pool rafts and a couple of beach balls. Ferb set up the speakers to Isabella's MP3 dock which was routed through the stereo. He then assisted Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro with food preparation.

"Oh my, dear; you're still on crutches. How do you plan on swimming and dancing at the party?" Isabella's mother asked him and he shook his head. "I'll manage." He responded. "Isa had planned so many water games, I don't think I'll need to water the lawn for a week." Vivian said while laughing. Ferb turned his attention to the vegetable platter he was assembling. "I guess I'll sit those out." His friend's mother shook her head and continued laughing. "Oh, no... that will never do. You must partake, this is your brother's birthday after all" The Brit sighed. "Fine. I'll take an arsenal of water balloons upstairs along with a large water pistol and pick everyone off one-by-one."

It wasn't long before everyone started to arrive. Isabella greeted guests as they came through the gate. Vivian greeted those who came to the front door. Ferb and Gretchen were arranging the food on the tables and making sure that the coolers were well stocked with ice and drinks.

Candace and Jeremy arrived with Stacy and Coltrane. "Have you seen Ferb lately?" Candace asked Isabella as she came into the yard. The raven-haired girl nodded. "Yes, he's right over there." She said as she pointed to the back corner. The four young adults went over to the back corner, and their friend.

"Ferb!" Candace called out and ran the last few steps to see her step-brother. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you coming home?" Ferb turned and smiled at his sister. "Candace. It's good to see you." He replied and while leaning on his crutches, hugged her. "Are you coming back home?" Candace asked again. The green-haired teen shook his head sadly.

Vivian turned the stereo on and the music came through the speakers that Ferb had bracketed around the yard. It seemed most of Danville had shown up. Ferb was in the kitchen helping to put together some sandwiches. Gretchen was talking with the Fireside Girls and others whom Ferb didn't recognise. The doorbell sounded. "Could you be a dear and get that for me?" Vivian asked him.

Ferb opened the front door to the Garcia-Shapiro house. His parents were standing there. Ferb smiled, nodded and stepped aside, letting them in. "How are you doing son?" Lawrence asked him and Ferb nodded in response and let his father hug him. "I'm sorry Ferb. I didn't realise..." Linda started and hugged him. "I'm doing well, Mum." He said quietly as he hugged her back. "You're being treated well?" She asked and he nodded.

They went through the kitchen into the backyard. There, Ferb noticed a tall, but not quite as tall as him, brown-haired boy wrap his arm around Gretchen's shoulders and let his hand rest on her breast. Gretchen, for her part, picked his hand off and stepped away. The boy then placed his hand on her rear. This time, Gretchen not only stepped away; she got angry. "Jason. Get your hands off me. I'm no longer your girlfriend." She tried not to yell too loudly. Ferb hobbled closer to her.

"Come on baby. You know you like it." Jason said as he reached out again. "I need you, baby. You make me feel so good. You know you were the only one I ever cared about." He continued. "How about a kiss... for old times sake?" Jason moved closer to Gretchen when someone grabbed the back of his shirt. Jason turned around and saw a very angry Ferb standing there.

"Who are you?" Jason demanded. Ferb glared at the boy. "Is this..." he waved his free hand, "...bothering you, Gretchen?" She nodded and Jason replied. "I asked, who are you, you gimp?" Ferb raised his eyebrow at the petty attempt to make him angry. "Answer me!" Jason demanded. Ferb leaned on his crutches and with two fists, grabbed the brown-haired boy's shirt and drew him close. "I'm her boyfriend." He informed Jason as he released him. The Brit then put an arm around Gretchen's shoulders and escorted her away.

Buford sauntered over to Jason. "You insulted my friend." He stated and Jason just looked at him. "She's a nothing, you should try going out with her. I'm sure that freak..." Jason started before being interrupted. Buford shook his head. "Gretchen is a fierce friend and I'm not messin' with Ferb." He said, pushed Jason into the pool and walked away.

"Thank you." Gretchen said with tears in her eyes. Ferb wiped away a couple of her tears with a finger. "You used to date him?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm sorry. You were at school..." She started before he placed a finger on her lips. "We weren't dating when I was at school." He said quietly and she buried her face into his chest.

Buford smugly walked over to Ferb and Gretchen. "Well, I took care of him." He said and fist bumped Ferb. "What ever possessed you to date that loser?" The former bully asked Gretchen "He was nice to start with, after a while he..." She said, Buford was looking angrier by the second. "He touched you? Without asking?" He said, the girl nodded and clutched onto Ferb.


	20. Chapter 20

Isabella and Phineas were greeting and talking with everyone when she saw Buford push Jason, the star pitcher on the school's baseball team, into the pool. They rushed over and helped him climb out. "What happened?" Phineas asked, he didn't see what transpired. "Gretchen." Jason grumbled. "She's now dating some gimp." He finished as he took his drenched shirt off and wrung it out. "Ferb's my brother!" Phineas yelled and pushed the other boy back into the pool.

Everyone in the backyard stopped what they were doing and stared at Phineas a moment then started applauding. "Way to go dinnerbell!" Buford yelled out from somewhere. Phineas looked around, trying to find Ferb. _He can't be that hard to find. He's tall_. He thought as he started walking around the yard.

Ferb and Gretchen had slipped out the gate and were standing and talking quietly on the side walk. "If you want to leave, we can." He said. She looked up at him. "Your brother." She whispered. With a smile Ferb moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "He's a big boy." Gretchen shook her head. "We should stay, at least for a little longer." She said and Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response.

Gretchen opened the gate into Isabella's backyard and stepped in; closely followed by Ferb. They were soon stopped by a group of people Gretchen knew. Ferb slouched down and leaned against the fence while his girlfriend talked with her friends.

Phineas continued to look for his brother. _Where could he be? I think I've spoken to everyone here but Ferb and Gretchen. _He thought as he entered the house. "Oh, Phineas. Happy Birthday!" Vivian pulled the red-head into an embrace. "Your parents are in the living room with Candace and a few others." Phineas hugged his hostess back. "Thank you Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. For everything." He said and went into the living room. "Not a problem my dear." Vivian called after him.

Phineas entered the living room and saw his parents, sister, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane and a few others... but not Ferb. "Happy Birthday Phineas!" Everyone called as he walked in. "Thanks guys. Has anyone seen Ferb? I know he was here, but I just can't find him." He asked. Everyone shook their heads. "We saw him when we first got here." His parents and sister said simultaneously. The birthday-boy nodded. "Thanks anyhow, but if you do see him... tell him I'm looking for him." He then went back outside.

Phineas entered the backyard and promptly got hit by a stream of water, one of the water fights had begun. He ran over to the food table and found a water gun and started to fire back. He was positioned close to the fence and was making his way around the perimeter of the yard. He came to the seating area under the umbrellas and bumped into one of the lounge chairs. "Sorry." Phineas apologised, not noticing who was sitting there. "Happy Birthday Phin." A British voice replied.

Phineas turned his attention to the person sitting in the chair. "Ferb. I've been looking for you all afternoon. How are you?" He said as he leaned over and hugged his brother as though he'd not seen him in a year, which wasn't too far from the truth. Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response. Phineas took a seat beside his brother and Gretchen. "Did you guys help plan out this party?" The red-head inquired and both friends shook their heads. "No, we just helped set up." Gretchen replied with a smile and hugged her friend.

The three friends talked for a while; until Vivian called out from the patio. "Okay everyone, time for lunch." She then brought out a large bowl of chips and home-made seven-layer dip. Linda and Lawrence brought out ten large pizza and put them on the tables. All the party goers rushed up and grabbed food for themselves. Phineas, Gretchen and Ferb were still talking.

Gretchen glanced around the yard. "Looks like everyone's got what they want, let's go get some food." She stood up and passed Ferb his crutches. The three friends made their way over to the tables to find one slice of pizza, a little fruit and a few cookies. "They're all empty?" Phineas said incredulously. "It's your birthday Phineas, you should have the pizza." Gretchen said and Ferb nodded in agreement. "There are only 30 people here though. Ten pizzas should have gone further than that." The red-head muttered and suddenly found a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ferb. I should have done something." He said.

Isabella came over. "Wow, all the food is gone, I hope you had enough to eat." Gretchen then took her by the elbow away from where the party guests would overhear. "Phineas, Ferb and I were talking after your Mom brought everything out. We were waiting for the crowd to disperse, Ferb being on crutches and all." She quietly informed her. Isabella's hand quickly covered her mouth. "You got nothing? At all?" Gretchen shook her head. "It's okay Iz. Ferb and I'll just go out for dinner." The raven-haired girl slammed her fist against the house. "No. It's not okay." She then walked through the doorway to her mother's kitchen.

Gretchen put the remaining pieces of fruit and vegetable as well as a couple of cookies and some chip crumbs on a plate and went to sit back down. Phineas reluctantly took the last slice of pizza and a couple of cookies and joined his brother and Gretchen. It wasn't long before Django, Baljeet and Buford came over. "Happy Birthday Phineas, great party." Phineas just nodded. "Yeah, great party." He tried to sound enthusiastic but it came out a little flat. Other party goers also came over and wished him a 'Happy Birthday'. Stayed for a few minutes and went back to the party.

"Have you got any plans for Tuesday evening?" Phineas inquired of Ferb and Gretchen who looked at each other. "Nothing planned. What have you got in mind?" Gretchen answered. "Let's go out. Just the four of us. Pizza and a movie, my treat." The red-head said with a grin. "You don't have to do this, Phineas." She said "We'll pay our own way." Gretchen finished and Ferb nodded. Phineas pleaded with his brother. "I have to. I want to." Ferb rolled his eyes. "If you feel that strongly about it." Ferb replied, causing Gretchen looked at her boyfriend who moved a finger slightly to indicate that he had something in mind. "Thank you Phineas, that's very generous of you." She said with a smile.

Isabella came over to the trio carrying some small plastic patio tables. She set them down with a smile. "What would you like to drink?" She asked her friends. After a short moment she waved her hand. "I'll just get you guys something. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Ferb raised his eyebrow and Phineas nodded. "That is very strange."

Isabella soon returned with a tray of three drinks that she set down on one of the tables. "Lemonade." She said as she smiled, then gave Phineas a quick kiss on the cheek. "Izy?" Gretchen tentatively inquired. The raven-haired girl shook her head. "I've got everything under control, don't worry." She replied and left with a quick wave of her hand.

Vivian and Linda came out of the kitchen carrying a large pan and plates. "Oh, more food!" Someone shouted. The two women made their way over to the back corner where the Flynn-Fletcher brothers and Gretchen were seated, out of the way of everyone else. "I've got lasagne for you." Vivian said as she put the dish down and started cutting pieces and putting them on the plates for the kids. The back gate opened and Lawrence came in with a covered pan and headed over to where his two sons were seated. "Here we go." He said as he opened the pan and offered barbecued kebabs, corn and roasted potatoes. The three friends were speechless. "I've called your parents." Linda said to Gretchen. "You and Ferb can spend the night at our place, we've got something special for after the party."

Isabella continued to host the party. After the food was gone many of the guests started to leave. The only ones left were childhood friends and some close acquaintances. Those that were left got up to dance to the music that was still playing. Even Ferb stood up and danced with Gretchen until Vivian came over and asked him for a dance. Isabella insisted on one slow dance with him as did his mother, Candace, Stacy, Jenny and the Fireside Girls also wanted a dance.

Ferb was finally given the chance to dance with Gretchen again when Buford came over. "Uh, hey Ferb." He said causing the couple to stop dancing. "Do you want to dance with him now?" Gretchen asked, exasperated. Shocked, Buford stammered. "No. No, of course not. Buford don't dance." He then composed himself slightly. "I just wanted to say... I'm glad you're okay, and that I'm sorry I messed you up more than you already were." He said and walked away, not giving Ferb a chance to reply.

The tempo of the music changed and Gretchen and Isabella tried to keep up. Ferb tried to leave to sit down but was stopped by his brother. "You've got to stay." Ferb shook his head. "I need to rest." He then went to sit in the shaded area. Gretchen soon came over. "What's wrong Ferb?" She asked, concerned. Ferb closed his eyes in pain for a moment before replying. "It's my leg. I've lost all feeling in it." She sat down on another chair, picked up his leg and held it then watched as he winced in pain again. "Is it the leg that hurts?" She inquired. Ferb shook his head. "My back hurts from leaning on the crutches for so long."

In a matter of minutes, all the Fireside Girls had come over to see Ferb. When they found out that he was trying to rest due to the cast and crutches, they did everything they could to make him comfortable.

Django and Phineas were talking with Buford and Baljeet. "That's unbelievable." Django said. "Ferb goes to sit down and all the girls swarm after him. Maybe if he got himself a girlfriend they'd stop." He finished and Phineas laughed at Django's remark. "Actually, Gretchen's been dating Ferb since he got back. He's staying with her for the summer." He said and the three other boys looked at him. "He is not living at home with your parents?" Baljeet inquired. Phineas' face fell. "No. He's not been home for three weeks. I've only seen him a couple of times at Mom and Dad's store." He replied sadly. "Is that why you are not doing as much inventing this summer?" Baljeet asked and the red-head nodded. "I just don't feel like it."

Ferb got up and manoeuvred into the house and Gretchen went to talk with her friend. "Ginger, I'm worried. Ferb said that he's lost feeling in his leg." The taller girl looked to the ground. Talk to Stacy about that, she might know." Gretchen nodded and looked around for the older sibling.


End file.
